Fated
by winchester7996
Summary: Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams are regular teens, but past lives and eternal lovers will forever begin to change their lives. VampireAU Mpreg/Pregnancy ukXus, prucan, and more . . .
1. How it Starts

Okay, this is a re-write of the original Fated written by me, though it is no longer up. For those of you that have read the original I can assure you that the plot will barely change and that this newer version will be more intricate in detail, solid plot line, and less grammatical errors. Please note that I do not have anyone proofing theses chapters, therefore, there will be mistakes here and there, I'm sorry but I am only human. _Italics_ are thoughts. Please enjoy this new, updated version

* * *

Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams were twin brothers, who were born days apart from one another. Matthew was the eldest born on July 1; Alfred was born three days later on July 4. Alfred had aged golden hair with a small tuff of hair that stood straight up, defying the laws of gravity; Matthew had that aged golden hair, though with a hint of orange was visible seen, and a long strand that curled and drooped downwards following the laws of gravity. The older was more docile and soft-spoken, almost invisible at times; the younger was more wild and boisterous in voice. Alfred's eyes matched the sunny afternoon skies; Matthew's resembled the unique shade created from the invading colors of night onto the afternoon sky.

For the twins it was a regular day: school went by period by period and then it was over. The bell had just rang releasing the students of all grades to go home. Some had sneaked out from their last period to avoid the moving sea, while others got caught and were thrown about by the movements of the others. Those who were stronger used their strength to push their way through the crowd to get onto the dirt covered yellow bus, while others rushed downstairs to their cars to give a valid attempt on beating the traffic. However, Alfred just stretched in his last period class and rubbed his eyes as his arms sank down from stretching. He had just been listening to his music while getting ahead on his calculus homework and before he knew it the period had ended to what seemed liked the blink of an eye.

Matthew, on the other hand, had been busy in the art room. The recent project was psychological portrait and the older brother had drawn his eyes and part of his hair, including his long strand that fell, and had been painting the background white that faded to black in a diagonal manner. He had finished the background by the time the bell had rang and was working on capturing the emotions behind his portrait's eyes: one light than the other to reflect the positives of his life, while the other darker to express the negatives and white tears fell into the black to represent hope. A small smile made its way onto his lips at his work, Matthew was proud of it. He grabbed a sponged and cleaned the table, while packing away his project. As he finished his eyes fell to the students rushing towards the bus, some smiled while other were sad. Laughter was heard from some, while others just kept quiet. In a way, Matthew felt envy rise in him as he saw groups of friends gathering and waiting their parent to pick them up, especially if the child's parent was his or her mother. "Hey bro," came a sudden voice, "Want to get something to eat?"

The older tensed at the voice, but instantly recognized it. "No, I'm not hungry Al. You go on ahead and I'll see you on the field."

"You sure? I don't mind picking you up something."

Orange golden locks danced as Matthew shook his head, "No, I'm not hungry."

Sighing heavily, Alfred looked at his twin. _Something's wrong. What is it?_ "Alright Mattie. I'll see you on the field then." The younger took tentative steps away before leaving when he say no type of reaction coming from his twin. "Oh Mattie," spoke Alfred to himself when he was far enough away, "Don't keep to yourself so much . . . I'm here for you." Steps echoed as Alfred descended down the stairs and then light chirps of birds sang in the breeze as the youth walked through the parking lot to his car. The door slammed shut without meaning to, but Alfred couldn't help but not care at the moment. Instead of going out to a McDonald's or a Burger King he just sat in his car thinking.

His brother filled his mind, not just Alfred's but also Matthew. Alfred thought of how Mattie would keep to himself; Matthew just stared off as images of his twin and life flashed before him. The older kept on remembering memories from childhood to present day, whether good or bad. Alfred just sat back and decided to nap, but his concern for his big brother continued to torment him. He worried that Matthew was depressed since his best friend had disappeared a few days ago, leaving his twin alone. There was no trace of the girl except small pools of her blood where she was last assumed to be seen.

Matthew really wasn't thinking of his "friend", for she was truly a front to keep Alfred satisfied that he wasn't alone, he was thinking about how his life didn't have meaning anymore. He wasn't happy anymore. He hated being around his twin because of some unknown reason. He hated his father and "mother". Yes, he seemed to hate everything and anything. Happiness was nothing more than a dream to him as of now. Distance had appeared between him and his family, especially his twin. This phenomenon occurred recently and Matthew didn't know why or how it happened, it just did. Matthew knew he was hurting his brother and causing worry, but he couldn't help it.

Violet-blue eyes gazed upon the wall clock and a heavy sigh erupted from pale lips. "Game time," spoke Matthew, voice full of emptiness. He lifted his body up and walked down to his car. Silent steps as he rushed down the stairs and eyes squinting from the harsh rays of the sunlight making contact with him eyes. However, his eyes, even though strained, were capable of seeing his brother's navy blue 2006 Honda Civic. Feeling his eyebrows furrowing together the older walked to the car and knocked on the window, "Al?" he asked tentatively.

The knock alerted Alfred as he shot from his resting position into a sitting position. "Mattie?" Quickly he unlocked his car door and looked up at his twin. "What's up bro?" he smiled.

"I thought you said you were going to get food before the game," stated Matthew.

Sky blue eyes looked down at the floor of the Civic, "Nah man. Stuff is so unhealthy and I need to cut back on my intake."

_Not again. I refuse to _this_ again with you Al. _"Don't sprout your bullshit with me because if I find out that you're going back into _old habits_ then I swear god I'll beat the living shit out of you," spoke the older with a deadly edge in his voice.

"I'm not, Mattie, I swear!"

A blonde brow raised itself as it stared down upon it's owner's twin. "The why aren't you eating anything before a game? You aren't ill and I say you barely touch your lunch today. Explain yourself now or so God help me . . ." warned Matthew.

"Mattie I've been worried about you and I didn't have an appetite today from being worried," spoke Alfred honestly.

"You're eating something before the game." With that said Matthew turned to his red 2005 Honda Civic and dug in the backseat. He fished out a granola bar and a juice box. After grabbing his soccer bag Matthew returned to his brother and threw the food at him. "Eat it now."

"Mattie, I'm not feeling it right now. I'm worried about you ever since your friend disappeared."

Eyes shifted relentlessly as the others twitched with annoyance, "Stop trying to get of eating and eat your food. Food gives you strength and we need a strong keeper if we're to go to sectionals, win, and then go to regionals."

Alfred opened the juice and drank it slowly. He popped open his trunk as he sucked on the small straw a little at time. Then he got up and went to his trunk and zipped open his bag. Setting down the juice, Alfred dug through his bag and pulled out his jersey and shorts. He smiled lightly at seeing his number on the back, big bold black numbers that made out fifty, he pulled off his school shirt, which was a plaid button up with sleeves rolled three-fourths of the way, and exposed his tanned torso. Matthew cringed at the sight of his twin's body, his eyes quickly adverting to the blackened paved road. However, his eyes drifted back to watch his twin stretch out before slipping on his jersey. _His ribs are poking out again. Not to mention his muscles seem to be there, but off . . . Al must have gone back, but why? I mean the struggle we had last time over this._

"Alfred Freedom Jones . . ." broke Matthew, ". . . Explain yourself now and be truthful, have you gone back to starving yourself?"

Rolling shoulder blades stopped as bright blue eyes stared at the nearly identical person of their owner. "For God's sake I haven't. Have you not been listening to me? I've been worried sick about you!" Alfred pulled his bag out of the trunk and slammed the door down, "I've been so worried about you because you've distanced yourself from dad, from Sarah, and from me!" Bangs could be seen in Alfred's vision as he shook his head before turning to go to the field. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!" yelled Alfred in pure anger. His walk turned into a sprint and he approached the soccer field quickly. There he shed his pants and put on his shorts, then his soccer jersey, which was a special ordered American flag jersey. There he practiced his jumping and when the other members of the team arrived he had them try to shoot into the goal that he was defending. Anger pulsed through him.

Matthew just watched from the parking lot and shook his head. He turned around and slid his bag into the backseat before sliding into the driver seat and driving home. His teammates watched and then turned to Alfred with curious eyes of different shades. Alfred just shook his head and concentrated on soccer. "Alfred what's going on with Matt?" asked Johnny.

"Don't want to talk about it," muttered Alfred as he waited for some sort of action.

The gleam of a black 2010 Sedan pulled up and out walked the boys' coach, Franklin Martinus. As he walked he did a mental count of who was there and immediately asked, "Where's Williams?" When no one answered his almond shaded eyes narrowed onto Alfred, "Jones do you know where your brother is?"

Eyes closing as a deadly look made it's way onto Alfred's face spoke more than his words, "He probably went home." His teammates took steps away from Alfred as they could see the imaginative flames starting to quickly encase the young American. "Matthew didn't look well when I last saw him and I told him to go home."

* * *

At that point in time Matthew had just parked his car in his family's driveway and was on his way to walking inside. His feet making small little tapping noises with each encounter to the paved driveway. He quickly walked inside and ran up the stairs to his room. Door was opened and shut with lightning speed as a black Nike bag soared in the air to land in the corner of the crimson colored room. A loud thud of the bag was followed by the creaking of springs in the bed as more weight was added to it. Long deep breaths were taken as hands searched for blankets that were pulled up over the orange tinted blonde hair. _I should stop butting in his business I guess. I can't be his perfect older brother, though I never was perfect. Alfred always had the friends, the attitude, the charisma, and the luck, but when someone actual starts to care for him he blows up . . . I . . . Want to . . . Die._

A soft knock was heard underneath the plethora of blankets and a low, audible moan escaped his paled lips. The door opened quietly, the only sign being light racing into the room. "Hey Mattie," came a soft and nurturing voice, "Don't you have a sectionals game?"

"Yes," breathed Matthew as he silently begged his stepmother to leave.

"Then why are you here?" Gently steps were barely audible until a shift in weight on the bed was felt and a warm hand finding his forehead underneath the mound of blankets, "Not feeling well?" A moment of silence came, "You don't feel like you have a temperature. What's wrong sweetheart?"

Matthew just pulled away from the warmth of Sarah's hand, "Just tired and lightheaded with a headache resting against the base of my neck and head."

The weight was relieved from the bed as the door was partially closed with only Sarah's upper body still in Matthew's room. "Alright honey, just take it easy and sleep. Your body needs it if you're feeling this bad. I'll bring you up something light later. Sleep well," came the soft words and then she was gone. Matthew was allowed to wallow in his own self misery once again.

As he laid there, Matthew felt something warm spreading against his pillow opened his eyes a crack while feeling his face with his fingers. "Tears?" More of the clear liquid continued to fall as Matthew sensed something bad about to happen, but he couldn't place it. "Alfred," spoke Matthew, "Something about Alfred is going to happen." The older tried to get up to go to his twin, but his headache exploded and forced him back down onto the bed. Whimpers were made as Matthew felt helpless. "Al . . ." whispered Matthew as he fell into the black depths of peaceful unconsciousness.

* * *

Martinus just took the lie and walked to the bench and started to redo the lineup for the sectional game. As he thought of who to replace Matthew that night the opposing team's bus pulled up and out popped the blue colored jerseys. Coach Martinus got up and shook hands with their coach as the opposing team started their warm ups. As the two coaches spoke the referees started to arrive and then they called team captains as the clock of the scoreboard read five minutes to six. Alfred walked over and shook hands with the other captains. When the coin was flipped the other team called heads, but the coin landed in Alfred's team's favor. A small smile developed as he chose the goal with the sun facing him first. Once in position and when each goalkeeper gave a wave of their hand the game started. Many slide tackles, throw ins, and penalties were taken into account as the time ticked away. Alfred had used his anger to fuel his reason to protect his goal. Even after the switch he refused to let a ball in, whether he dove to capture the circular object or made an impossible maneuver during a penalty kick to make a save, he did it all. At the end of the heated match Alfred's team would carry on to the semis, while the opposing blue team went home. Alfred clapped hands and was noted by Goris, the coach to the other team, as a remarkable talent. Martinus gave a small speech for the victory and turned loose his team.

Alfred was the first one to leave the field and leave the school grounds. Anger was still throbbing within him to the point that he didn't notice a cut on his arm from a dive for a save. He drove at a fast speed to his house, music on high, and deep in thought he didn't see the figure trying to cross the road until he heard a loud **thump**. His feet finding the brakes before his brain could function and tell him to stop and check and his body leaving his car to see what he hit. His fears of hitting someone grew as he saw something pale behind his car. Those fears grew more as he walked closer and saw a pale hair and pale skin marred with blood. _Oh God no! I can't believe I just . . .! I . . . What do I do?!_ Alfred sank to his knees by the bloodied figure and checked the person's neck for a pulse, nothing. "Oh God!" Alfred shrieked. His mind turning from anger to pure shock.

His pale eyes were able to scan the limp figure: male, light hair, Caucasian, lithe, ice cold, and eyebrows that made a fuzzy caterpillar look normal in size. "D-dude? H-hey, wake up m-man," tried Alfred as he gently shook the figure. "Come on man! Thi-this is a sick joke," Alfred didn't know what to think. His mind had gone into full panic to the point that he didn't realize the small twitch of fingers of the bloodied man, nor the slight jerk of his enormous eyebrows. It wasn't until a small moan-like noise escaped the man's lips and sprinted it's way to Alfred's ears, in which Alfred took a sigh in sweet relief. "Thank God! I thought you were _dead_!"

"There is no God boy," spoke a gruff voice from bloodied lips, "God is for the weak, for those who have no hope or know of my world."

Alfred blinked and helped he man into a sitting position, leaning the man's upper body against his car. "How are you feeling?" Eyes darted open and expressed deadliness towards the American, but quickly died away as seeing Alfred's face for the first time. "Sorry, stupid question dude," Alfred said as he tried to calm himself. _His voice sounded British . . . _

"Quite actually, but it is understandable to why you would ask. Do you mind helping me?" asked the Brit.

Blue eyes twinkled a little within the red lights of the taillights because Alfred had always considered himself to be a hero to any degree he could. "I sure can dude! What do you need?"

A small grin stretched it's way against the pale face of the British man. "For starters no more addressing me as dude and second don't scream." _Why would I scream? I'm a total her-_ Alfred was broke from his thought as the man he had just hit lunged at him. Before the teen knew it he was on his back, head hitting the pavement, and vision fuzzy. "Thank you for this," spoke the Brit in a low voice, "I'll be as gentle as possible because of who you are and what you mean to me love. . ."

_Love?!_ Alfred didn't get more than another half second to finish his thought about what the stranger had just said because the bloodied blonde sank his mouth against Alfred's throat, to where the American felt a surge of pain erupt. Alfred's eyes squinted from the pain and mouth forming an "o" as he tried to scream, but his voice was lost. It burned at the spot on his neck where the man had latched onto, almost radiating. What terrified Alfred more was the feeling of the man's smooth lips moving slightly from relaxed to tense, a drinking motion. It was then Alfred F. Jones believed that he was going to be killed right then and there. His world was becoming fuzzier and slowly being engulfed in black. The pain started to die away little by little. The saying "your life flashing before your eyes" was become a real statement for Alfred as his thought of his earliest memories to his newest ones. The only thing he could think of was how he left his relationship off with his brother. In a mangled voice Alfred whispered, "Sorry Mattie . . . Best big brother ev . . . ver . . ." The pain started to intensify again and this time Alfred passed out from it, slipping into the unknown blackness that engulfed his world.

The man kept on drinking until his thoughts about his victim's identity came crashing down onto him and he pulled away as gently as he could. Licking his lips he inspected the wound he had created and grimaced, "I wasn't as gently as I should have been to you. I'm sorry that we had to meet under these terms, but it is no longer safe for you here love." The Brit kissed Alfred's paled cheek gently before picking him up and looking at Alfred's car. "Sorry for what I'm about to do," said the Brit as he placed one of his bloodied hands underneath the car. With a flick of his wrist the car was flipped and the weight crushing down on the weaker parts of it's frame. "This time I will keep you safe."

With that, the man and Alfred disappeared into the night.

* * *

Matthew awoke to the early morning rays peeking through his widows. He frowned because his curtains were opened to reveal the light. _Strange . . . I could have sworn they were shut when I got home yesterday._ He shook it off as he got up and went to his twin's rooms. The older wanted to apologize and just make sure that Alfred was okay. After a few knocks that steadily grew in volume and no response from the other side did Matthew open the door: his pale head peaking in. Violet-blue eyes widened at the mess in the room, but were more shocked to see the bed empty. After closing the door the older went downstairs. However, a small frown formed when he heard his stepmother crying and his father's voice. _Father is never home at this time. Ever._

Curiosity took over as Matthew followed the voices and walked into the kitchen with surprise:; his stepmother was pale and her face reddened from tears, while his father was trying to be calm, though slowly failing. "Dad, what's wrong?" Matthew asked.

Light blue eyes looked up to meet Matthew's more violet ones. "M-Mattie . . ." staggered the boy's father, "Your brother . . . Alfred . . . He . . . He never came home last night," a long pause began as Matthew's father fought back tears, "And this morning they found his car . . . flipped . . . But the . . . The worst is that Alfred . . . Your brother . . . My son is missing."

Matthew looked at his father with an unchanged look because he was hoping that his father and stepmother would stop the charade and Alfred would pop out from around the corner and yell "April Fools" even though it was months after April 1. His hope dwindled as his father went by to trying to calm his stepmother and her crying only grew. Matthew's facial expression quickly changed from hoping to pure shock. "D-dad . . ." started Matthew, "Please tell me that this is a horrible prank." Matthew tensed as he waited for his answer.

"No, Mattie. It isn't. The car . . . Al's missing . . . Blood covering the car . . ." Mr. Jones broke off into silence as he tried to keep his tears from showing and holding onto his wife, who started a new array of tears at the words her husband said.

Shaking his head, Matthew backed out of the room and went to his room. He dug around for his cellphone and called his brother's cell, hope barely there. There was a few seconds of a pregnant pause, but then the voicemail picked up, "We're sorry, but the number you have dialed is not in service at the moment. Please leave a message for . . ." a break from the electronic voice.

"Alfred F. Jones, the HERO!" came a voice that vibed with life.

"Al?" questioned Matthew for any means of hope.

Then the electronic voice came back, "after the beep."

Matthew waited for a few seconds before he heard the beep. He tried to say something, but he could get the words out. He kept trying, but every time he did nothing came out. This continued until there was another beep and at that point Matthew just hung up.

"Alfred . . ." whispered Matthew, "Where are you?"

* * *

Emerald green eyes stared intently on the sleeping human. "I will keep you safe this time," the voice carried a hint of sadness, "I will not fail you again because I love you and I'm so sorry." A pale hand of the stranger ghosted it way through Alfred's sweat laden hair. The soft intakes of breath from the sleeping form were enough to comfort the stranger as he continued to watch with awe.

_I will not fail our love, because I cannot lose you again._

* * *

I hoped you enjoyed this small chapter/intro to the story. Review if you like and well . . . Like is you liked the story. Thank you for reading.


	2. Slowly Unfolding

It had been three hours since the once bloodied blonde and his "victim" had boarded the plane. No one was at the airport for once and for that the vampire was incredibly grateful because no one would question the blood that stained his pale skin and clothes. Not to mention, no one there to question why he was carrying an unconscious teenager with blood clotting that aged golden blonde hair. Not even the security guards stopped him out of pure curiosity or the gnawing feeling that something was wrong, but maybe that was due to the aura that the vampire let radiate off him: untainted fear and confidence to dominate any who crossed him.

The vampire was staring intently on the teenager on his bed, for it was his private jet they were on. "You're still as lovely as ever," smiled the vampire, "Though you have a little more fat on your bones, but I could care less about that because you are here now and that is what counts poppet. Everything about you is the same as my memory, even your exquisite blood – like the rarest of wines." Wandering emeralds kept looking up and down Alfred's sleeping figure until a pale hand ghosted against that bronzed skin, a rather harsh comparison between the two tones, and a soft thumb gently rubbing against the skin underneath Alfred's closed eye. "I have missed you," spoke the accented voice, "So, very, much." Every nerve in the vampire's body burned with a need that pushed the pale body to bend forward and kiss Alfred on his forehead. No sound of air being forced between thin lips or the brushing of softer skin against rougher skin.

However, as the kiss lingered movement underneath the whitened lips began slowly. At first it was a small jerk of skin creasing together. Then came the vocalized noises of a voice trying to form words, but only forming "Mmmmmmmms". Followed by limps moving to stretch out muscles that had gone a little over three hours of being unused, while eyelids squinted further shut at an attempt to wave off sleep. Finally, tanned lids opened to reveal the light sky blue eyes, but that moment lasted only a few seconds before those lids encased the blue once again. However, after another vocal noise and sound of movement as a muscular body pulled its self-up into a sitting position, those lids opened up again. Black within the unique blue moved from the left to the right, absorbing the surroundings. The sleeping daze that first captured the blue turned into eyes holding surprise and panic. Body movements followed because Alfred jumped out of the bed as quickly as he could, which wasn't all that fast with his head injury. "Where?" shot Alfred. "Who?" he questioned as his eyes darted frantically around the room and always came back to the vampire's lithe form.

A small smile curved it's way along the vampire's smooth and delicate lips. "You're on a private jet," Emerald never leaving Alfred's tottering body, "Poppet." A hesitant step was taken towards Alfred; hands gently spread shoulders length apart, if not more, and raised slightly to show that he meant no harm. "As for _who _I am, poppet, I am Arthur Kirkland." The sound of the "a" being dragged out slightly longer than an American accent and had an "ah" sound that covered the "r". The "th" was just annunciated enough to be heard, yet gently. As for the second "r" was heard and with the "u" before it created a light "uh" sound that contrasted greatly against an American accent. The paler blonde's surname was a different story, however. The "k" gave that familiar sound in both, English and American accents. While the "i" lightened the "r" sound to make a rounded sound of an "er" and returned to the strong pronunciation of the "k" sound. Then the second syllable of the vampire's surname sounded like the "a" was replaced with and "i". Altogether his name sounded like Ah-the Kerk-lind.

"Are you," he started but stopped for a moment as his head exploded from pain, "Are you British?"

A chuckle echoed from where the vampire stood, arms dropped by his side, and mouth agape revealing flawless, snowy teeth. "Of all things you pick up on with this _first_ encounter, my accent. Oh my dear poppet . . . For you that is something that you would do." Wincing from the pain of the laughter, Alfred held onto his head. _Dear God. Why didn't this hurt that bad when I first woke up?_ Those thick brows of the Englishman lifted until they seemed to touch his hairline, "Alfred, darling, you are not feeling well. Please lay back down and rest." Arthur had taken the last steps towards Alfred and helped the teenager lay back down. "Rest," he cooed as his pale, slender fingers ran through the aged golden hair. This small gesture of whatever Alfred could call it was enough to coax him back to sleep. Golden lids closed over sky blue eyes and soft breathing lighten more until Alfred had drifted back to sleep. "I'll be here," Arthur whispered so gently as if to a newborn child, "Waiting for you . . ."

The rich emeralds began wondering again, to the left, then the right, and finally to a door. Imaginative headaches began to pound their way through Arthur's skull. _Please . . . Put it off, but procrastinate. I do not have to do it just yet._ A contented sigh escaped it's way through the pale, thin lips. However, feels that resonated from that sigh quickly dispersed as another thought pulverized it's way through. _I cannot procrastinate for it is not like a gentlemen to put off important work . . . Even if it may just end up with bickering and leading to no further resolve._

With great effort Arthur pulled himself up from his knees by Alfred's side and carried himself to that forsaken door. A door that was like any other door on a plane, though customized to fit the purpose it was intended to perform: Arthur had requested, no ordered was what he did, that the door be the most brilliant shade of red to establish a warning signal. Arthur had two more doors of the same fashion, though different style, in his other main houses that he resided in. Cold fingers hesitantly grabbed the doorknob that was even colder than a being that has gone without a heartbeat for over millenniums. Step by step the Brit walked inside. It was cold and the seat was even colder when skin sheathed in cloth touched it. "Bloody hell," he spoke lowly, "Why is this tortuous?" The question was obviously rhetorical and only meant for Arthur's ears as he opened his laptop. Fingers hummed for a few seconds before pressing own onto the power button. A small ray of light emitted from the device and then color exploded as the windows log in showed up. Fingers found themselves typing in a password and then the background of the laptop emerged, an image of Alfred. Again, fingers found themselves lightly stroking the delicately painted curvature of the drawing's cheek. "Even then, love, you were beyond words to describe," a gentle look tamed it's way over the stoic features of the vampire, "As you are today."

Pulling his fingers away Arthur clicked the cursor over the Skype button. Seconds ticked by then that all too familiar sound of Skype opening up was heard. A small groan rushed out of Arthur's lips, but soon a more furious rush of air burst out as the alert sound of Skype rushed out, one after another after another. "Bloody hell!" snarled Arthur. He watched as the number quickly skyrocketed on the notifications and then peaceful bliss. Pale lids closed over his eyes like the lid of a treasure chest over the riches tucked inside.

But then, "Bloop!"

"You have got to be bloody joking!" roared Arthur as his eyelids snapped open to reveal burning emeralds. They scanned at the source and he clicked on the first of his contacts: Allistor Kirkland. His fingers began typing furiously and then harsh hit on the enter key. '_Really you limey of a brother?! I'm obviously blood here. Now, speak or I will leave.'_

The sound of someone calling rang aloud and Arthur quickly tapped on his mouse that made his cursor accept the call. The vampire peered at the door in hopes that Alfred did not wake, but his concern was cut short. "Limey eh?" questioned a thick voice, "If 'm the limey what does that make you, wee brother?"

"God save the Queen," muttered Arthur in quick prayer, "The bloody one that rules your Scottish arse. Now, what did you want git?"

Arthur's eyes glanced at the screen for the first time that evening and noticed how smoky it was where his brother was. However, the smoke did not disturb the same piercing emeralds as they glared through the screen at Arthur. Crimson hair was blurry as the figure moved his head and tapped his cigar ash into, at least what Arthur hoped, an ashtray. "Just because you overcame me does not make you the ruler, wee brother," Those last words spoken with extra menace packing behind them. "As for git I am not one. That is a title to Dylan, aye." Shaggy locks swayed under the movement of a hand as it combed through. "I wanted to know if you were okay."

"Does wee 'Scotty' have a little caring heart for his dear wee brother?" sing-songed Arthur mockingly.

Fire began to burn in Allistor's eyes, "I do when it deals with _him_ and as for being a wee one then 'll beat the living shite out of you to prove 'm not." A dark puff of smoke emerged ungracefully from Allistor's mouth before he settled back in his chair. "Do you understand?"

Sighing to himself Arthur nodded his head. "Yes, I do. But rest assured I am safe and so is Alfred. As for the problem I do not know. He . . ." Arthur frowned at the loss of words, "He still has influence ov-over me." _God I feel weak to admit that I was against him._

"I see." Allistor scratched his chin, bristle being heard as nails grazed skin and hair. Emerald eye's belonging to the elder brother glowing with fury. _That bloody arse of a Frenchy has influence over you?! Think of all that he has done! _Anger was radiating off Allistor as he thought quietly to himself and before Arthur could fully see his brother's image on the screen, after the latest movement, his Skype account notified him that the call was dropped.

Arthur just stared at the screen. _It's not like he was that badly hurt from him . . . Or was it due to the involuntary effect of F-Fr . . . That bastard from taking away her? Heather was it? Maybe I should thank my lucky stars that Allistor got off, then again it is like him to be predicable. _A light _click _came from Arthur closing his laptop. After a quick stretch and small moan of relief Arthur was back up and walked back into the warmth of the rest of the plane, closing the red door tight behind him.

The sleeping form of Alfred quickly became the center of attention to Arthur's eyes. Reclaiming his seat Arthur watched quietly. He enjoyed watching Alfred sleep because of the tiny details: from the little movement of his broad chest nursing on the air or the way eyebrows jerked a little while his eyes moved in motion to a dream that will forever be an unknowing dream to most. Emeralds continued to watch the sleeping form. "Just like when you were a child," whispered Arthur as quietly as he could. He remembered how Alfred could have slept through a storm or an atomic bomb, but those nightmares, which lessened with age, would come about and awaken the American as quick as lightning. Closing his eyes Arthur remembered how much he desire to be there to comfort him when a monster was in his closet or under his bed. That silly monster that was a sound or shadow or a piece of clothing out of place. Oh, how Arthur desired so very much to be able to leap through Alfred's window and be his hero by comforting him in any ways possib-l-e – "Dear God," Arthur spoke as his eyes widened, "I am a sick pervert."

Alfred moaned lightly and rolled onto his other side at the sudden sound of noise that had erupted form Arthur's mouth. "A-Artie," stuttered Alfred in his sleep.

Green eyes widened in surprise, "Alfred . . . You never cease to amaze me. You are remembering now, love, aren't you?" With an easy movement Arthur was on his feet and beside Alfred's side, while holding his hand. "I'm here. Let me see . . ." Emeralds were covered with porcelain lids as Arthur let himself evaporate into Alfred's dream.

* * *

It was nearing twenty-four hours since Alfred had disappeared and Matthew was in the middle of his search extensive search for his twin.

Matthew stopped for a moment, his back resting against an old and decaying tree. "Where are you?" breathed Matthew heavily, "Where? Al?" He had never thought that something like this would ever happen or if it did it would have happened to him and not Alfred. Violet-blue eyes looked up at the fading blue sky and all they could see were Alfred's eyes. "You damn goofball!" Matthew punched the tree besides the one he was resting upon. He winced slightly as he felt pain shoot up his nerves through his arm and then into his core. Pulling back his arm he examined his hand with the darkened light of the nighttime sky: blood was visibly seen on his pale knuckles and slowly oozing.

The stress was starting to become too much as the pain registered more and more. He had spent all day searching since the moment the news flew into one ear and out the out the other before sadly returning again. Matthew remembered running outside his door in blind hopes that it was all a lie, but fate is cruel that way because as the door was flung open there was Alfred's crushed Honda Civic. Metal bent at all angles from the weight and scratches lined the top portion of the vehicle from the asphalt. As Matthew inspected more of the vehicle he noticed that there was blood dried onto the tires and a copious amount had left itself engraved on the rear. The next stop was the spot where the car was found: there Matthew found traces of blood, but nothing about a struggle or Alfred being dragged away . . . There was nothing. As of now, Matthew was thinking that he was not too intelligent to just follow a trail nonchalantly, but his driving reason was for some hope to find his twin, his best friend, his other half, his other life.

Now, the skies have turned completely black except for those millions of stars helping to light an endless trail amongst them. Violet-blue eyes appearing fully violet now as they star up at the endless sea of black. "Shit . . ." groaned Matthew, "I need to get home." Sighing, the older stood up and started to maneuver his way back the way he came. The pathway that Matthew had taken earlier was now covered by the forever blanket of shadows at nighttime. Instead of turning left at a small bend the older twin remained going straight. Small noises escaped from the invisible hands of the nighttime shadows every few seconds, coming left and right, even behind and forward. Cringing at each sound Matthew kept pressing forward.

Then, the sound of what seemed like someone was behind him. Violet turned to look back at pitch black. _Where is the moon? _Shivering slightly, Matthew turned his head back and kept moving. However, when the sounds came he moved quicker and quicker until he was running. _Where am I? I . . . Should know where I am! _Running quicker than he would have for soccer Matthew heard a loud snap from his left and looked to see: a pair of cerulean eyes staring at him with a crazed look. However, a large object, most likely a tree, collided with Matthew's running form. A sickening crack echoed throughout the woods and ended the noises of the animals of the night. Matthew fell backwards and stared at the sky, his vision become blurred with each second passing. "Ughhh," escaped his pale lips. That was the most coherent thing that Matthew could muster as more pain ran though his body that originated from his left leg.

Long golden locks appeared within the older's fading sight, dangling there as the wind gave each strand a beat to move to. Even with a blackening world Matthew could see a grin curl against the pale skin laced with stubble against the chin. "I have you now, Alfred F. Jones," smiled a heavily accented voice. With the last remaining thought the older laughed to himself. _Whoever he is . . . He sounds French. That "h" was silent . . . _And just like that Matthew faded from the world into blissful unconsciousness.

The stranger remained still for a moment, looking intently at his prey. "My 'ow you remind me of yourself from _zhen._" Cerulean eyes following the trail of a wondrous scent, Matthew's broken leg. "You must 'ave ran very 'ard in order to damage zhat leg of yours like zhis." Pale hands rested against the spot of injury, a jerking motion was released even in Matthew's unconscious state, and the feeling of something warm coating the cool fingers occurred. Another grin appeared as the owner's hand examined his hand, "So delicious looking, mon cher." Without a second's hesitation the long haired vampire brought his hand to his lips and took a long lap with his tongue. The sanguine liquid calming the small fire that had started to rekindle in his throat. A small moan escaped the vampire's mouth at the sweetness of the fine sample. "So good, yet so betraying to know zhat you are against moi." Limbs graced in pastel silk grabbed onto Matthew's form and picked him up easily. "Be zhankful that I am ruining moi shirt for you 'uman. Zhough keep in mind . . . I will make you suffer zhe most painful fate imaginable because you should 'ave stayed dead. I guess zhat means zhat you did not learn your lesson from moi all zhose years ago, non?" Another smile stretched cynically against the stranger's face, "Oh, 'ow I will enjoy re-teaching you zhat lesson."

* * *

"Where am I?" questioned Arthur as he looked around himself. "Where?" Emeralds looking around quickly at the scenery before his mouth formed an "o" at the sight, "It-It can't be . . ." voice faltering as he ended his sentence. Around him was a tavern filled with small groans and laughter, but most chatting about the weather.

"_I don't know if we'll make it," spoke a bearded man with hungry lightly clinging to his eyes, "Food is short and we were not ready for such a harsh winter to come bearing itself at us."_

_A young adult with bronze hair that was pulled gently back into loose ponytail looked at him, "The winter may be hard, but we must be stronger than the winter."_

"_You are not lying there," smiled a youth of no more than nineteen years of age, "We will beat this winter and live to see the greens of spring."_

Tears started falling down Arthur's face as he reached a hand out to his past lover in Alfred's dream, "Alfred . . ." Bottom lip was being pushed hard against his elongated canines causing blood to spill. At that second those sky blue eyes turned and looked up at Arthur's face; the Alfred of the past retained that youthful figure around his face, eyes innocent and brimming with life, hair shinning off the rays of the sun itself. Arthur reached to touch the dream Alfred's cheek, but his hand passed through it and his eyes widened in surprise as he yanked is arm back to keep Alfred's form there. Those eyes kept baring towards Arthur's figure, but in the vampire's heart he knew that he wasn't staring at him, well not him of the present.

Behind himself, a clone of Arthur stood brushing off snow his black coat. His skin lightly reddened due to the elements. After a few seconds the clone looked up, emeralds looking almost lifeless, and searched through the crowd. _"Innkeeper," the Arthur of then inquired, "Do you have a room open for the evening?"_

"'_m sorry lad, but I do not due to this weather, housing being destroyed easily and here being the only refuge." The innkeeper looked apologetic, but Arthur of then and now believed it to be the loss of business, seeing that Arthur looked the rich type. _

_Sighing, "It's fine. I'll manage." The past Arthur started wrapping his coat tight to his form, to ready himself for the elements of the winter yet again, however a voice broke out from the many in the inn._

"_I can offer shelter if you would like," the past Alfred stood up from his seat and walked over, "I have a house with two beds and one is empty. So, to put it to use is a good thing, at least to me it is." A faint blush spread against Alfred's cheeks._

"_No need to offer what you do not wish to kind sir," berated Arthur, "I am in no need of your charity." _

_Alfred placed his golden hand on the black coat and smiled kindly, "I'm offering because I don't think someone with your looks should be left to freeze outside in the cold. We need to be strong and share in order to live."_

_The smile knocked Arthur back a few steps as he blinked several times in order to fill the void of lack of speech. "Ummmm . . . I . . ." stuttered Arthur, "Alright . . . If you insist."_

"God save the Queen!" shouted Arthur of the present, "I was such an idiot stumped by beauty and an easy meal!" Arthur kept shaking his head, but continued to watch the memory. He could even remember each word that was said on their first meeting.

"_Well, whenever you wish to leave we will." Alfred smiled and left to gather his coat and pay his debt for the hot meal. He came back within a few minutes and still boar that smile: kind and open, warming and radiating hopes and reassurance. _

_Arthur smacked himself mentally, "If you are ready then I am as well."_

"_Alright," smiled Alfred, "By the way, my name is Alfred F. Jones and you?"_

"_Arthur Kirkland," responded Arthur quickly._

_A nod of acknowledgement was made and Alfred opened his mouth to say, "Follow me then." The two left and journeyed the half mile walk to Alfred's cabin. Normally it would have been easy, but the snow layered thick and made the journey long and tiresome. Alfred would check Arthur every few steps and offer aid, even though Arthur would shake it off. It took over a half an hour to reach Alfred's cabin. Once inside Alfred went to the fireplace and stirred it before adding kindling to it. Flames started to engulf the small offerings until Alfred threw a heavier log onto of it. "There," smiled Alfred happily, "Home sweet home. What is mine is yours, though it is not much."_

_Arthur turned to look at Alfred, having been looking around the cabin since entering, "That is quite alright. Thank you for your kindness. I owe you for it." Dulled emeralds continued to look from the left to the right, observing their surroundings: a simple log cabin with a table and two chairs and a bookshelf filled with a small abundance of the little miracles. A desk lay tucked in the corner, a chair pushed in underneath the smooth surface of the desktop, and the top lined with papers, ink, and quills. _

_Standing up to his full height, cowering over Arthur, Alfred just shook his head. "No you don't. I'm sure you would have done the same if we were in opposite positions." _

"_I don't believe I would have," inquired Arthur._

"_Never know though," chided Alfred, "However, your room is here," Alfred pointed to the bed by the fire."_

_Emeralds blinked, "Isn't that your bed?"_

_Alfred looked at it then back to Arthur, "Nope, for I sleep in the loft above." A slender index finger pointed to the space above."_

"_I see," blinked Arthur._

"_Yes, now you should sleep as should I. Goodnight." Alfred nodded his head and went up the steps to his bed. Two thunks were heard, one after the other, and Arthur concluded it was Alfred's shoes hitting the floor. A shuffling noise was heard then silence after a small moan of comfort. Arthur listened a few seconds longer before slipping off his boots and sliding under the heavy covers to his bed. It was warm, something that Arthur hasn't enjoyed in a months, and it was welcoming. Drowsiness took over and before he knew it heavy lids slid over his eyes and small snores escaped his lips._

Shaking his head quietly, "I am pathetic." Arthur had relived this moment of his life over and over in his head and now that he had seen it after so long he thought he was going to die from embarrassment. "I am a helpless fool and to think I was planning on feeding from him then leaving. Though, I must admit, I am rather glad I never did." He looked around and took in the scenery. "This house that is now long gone . . . Memories created here that are irreplaceable and the most cherished ones I possess. Is this how you still see me Alfred?"

* * *

With that Arthur let himself fade back into reality. Once mentally there he hugged Alfred gently. "I hope that our love can still exist, even with the forever changing times."


	3. Brief History and Regret

"Oh, what to do with you Alfred," chanted the Frenchman, "What to do with you is zhe true question for je, non?" The long haired blonde gazed at his captive with eyes full of fiery hatred. "If it was not for you zhen d'arthur would be mine alone, but non! You had to 'ave been born zhen. Stupid American!" More fire added to the pools of pool as hatred piled up inside from his unrequited love with Arthur that had originated centuries back. "I will make you suffer and that is my most sincere promise to you."

Aged golden and lightly tinted orange hair fell over Matthew's closed eyes. A soft moan escaped Matthew's lips as his body twitched in sleep, dreams over flooding his entire mental process at the current moment. His eyes flicked back and forth underneath the cover of pale, yet creamed lids.

* * *

_Smoke engulfed the room in billowing clouds of gray in all shades. With each inhale the smoke burned the delicate throat and caused the owner to cough heavily with each intake. Violet-blue eyes wandered around, blinking multiple times to clear the onset of tears that poured out each lid due to the fog of the A fiery blaze slowly creeping in with each second and turning all it touched to blackened ash. More heavy coughs escaped the thin lips. "G-GIL!" screeched the faltering voice. The smoke tearing more into the thin throat as heavy coughing continued to erupt. A pale hand sneaked up to wipe the thin lips and when pulled away revealed blood. 'I don't want to die. Not here and alone. Please, Holy Father . . . Do not let me die here. I . . . I want to live with him. Please!' came the steady thoughts of denial and bargaining._

"_BIRDIE!" yelled an accented voice. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" Red eyes scanned each room of the burning building, their home being destroyed by them. "MATTEA!" Aching ghost limbs pushed forward to move through the burning belongings of their home. Pushing slowly through the blackening debris the ghost of a man kept trying with all his might to put out the fire, to keep their house together._

_Eyes looked in the direction of the voice, but smoke blew in the violet depths as tears began to well up. "Gil," whimpered the weakening voice, "Please . . ." Flames began to lick the pale skin, causing the snowy elegance to melt into angry red scorch marks and followed by the slowly blackening of the areas licked by the flame. Pain spread like lightening through the small body as the flame slowly started to engulf the pale body. Eyes closed in defeat with tears falling in lost hope._

'_I am going to die,' thought the burning body._

_The moment of giving up was within arm's reach, the pain slowly starting to dim away. A dimming thought provoked its way into the weakening figures mind as her body pushed her towards the broken crib and burnt hands clutching her child's stuffed animal hard, a trinket she had as a small child. "Birdie!" yelled the ghost man as he found his beloved. Red eyes brimmed with tears as he laid his eyes upon the brick, crusted form of his lover. He limped his way towards his lover and picked her up gently. Redden limps delicately, yet strongly held the dying female as the ghost of a man pushed himself out of the burning house. The scent of burnt flesh laced the air; meat overcooked in a skillet was similar to the scent, but weaker than the surrounding and repulsive aroma that attacked the albino's elusive sense of smell. Counting in his head the albino counted his faltering step, until his legs gave way: knees bending in and arms encasing the burnt figure tighter as the cool ground aided in supporting his lover. Red eyes looked down at the reddening figure with seared limbs and bared witness to singed hair coated in soot, while the flesh seemed to be ripped off, or even overcooked to the point that the flesh shrank. "Oh, Mattie . . . My Mattie . . ." breathed the albino as he gently licked at her wounds with an even paler tongue, but to no avail for the wounds sustained were too great._

"_G-Gil," smiled Mattea weakly. Her skin and muscles aching at the stretch of her smile, brows furrowed in pain at the motion. ""m sorry . . . 'm goi' to f-fall you."_

_Tearing eyes looked down at fading violet ones, "Fail? Heh, Birdie, you could never fail me. With what we had I'm glad I was able to meet you . . ." Gilbert falter in his thoughts, being scattered and trying his hardest to be strong at the paining situation at hand, "You were my light at the end of my tunnel, you gave me a purpose to keep living after so long of living an unwanted and unfulfilling life, but you gave me a reason to live and filled my . . . No, our life with so much love, happiness, and light of hope and . . . And the fact that we had a child . . . Was proof of our love." The pure thought of his losing his one and only other half was slowly starting to pain him more and more._

"_Watch over her . . . Our little princess," whispered the wavering voice. Dying eyes unnoticing of the tears slipping from red eyes at the horrid fact about their child because they were staring at the snow that was delicately falling in an unseen grace. Gilbert, however, kept his tears up unconsciously at first, but now deliberately: their child had been stolen, taken from the protective grips of her parents. "So beautiful . . . I . . . Fell in love with the snow . . . G-Gil . . ." exhausted Mattea as her weak voice weakened more and finally gave way._

_Glistening red eyes looked at the figure in their owner's arms. Violet eyes stared up towards the sky emptily, open but not seeing: an inert glaze formed against the once lively, vibrant eyes. Snow fell delicately and settled upon the heated skin and melted quickly at the contact of cold meeting hot. "Ich liebe dich, my bluebird . . . My Mattie," cried the albino. Crystals fell down in a steady flow and dropping, one by one, upon the cooling, stilled face. A healing hand graced upon the marred flesh of his lover's once pale cheek. "I will always love you," incisors bit into his lip at the pain of reality._

_A hard sound emitted from behind him and eyes peeked from their corners to gaze at the new editions of their house collapsing into the foundation, flame erupting further. Orange licked away the wood supporting framework and then the foundation was gone. There was nothing left now, no proof of their love._

* * *

Eyes snapped open from a nightmare of the past. _'What was that?' _ Stiff body jostled upwards into a sitting position as a ghost hand slide against the sweat that had gathered upon his forehead. "It felt like . . . Someone was watching me . . . Us." Red eyes looked around the pristine room in unblinking motions as chest moved quickly with breath coming in and out of the ghost body.

* * *

Time seemed to tick by as hours passed on the clock for Arthur, but the constant nudging of Alfred's full awakening was a bother to him as his worried increased. Thoughts bouncing around crazily. _Maybe he won't like me this go around. Maybe he'll be straight. Maybe he'll be afraid of what I am when the time comes. I . . . I . . ." _A pale hand ran through light blonde locks at the crazed thoughts, _"What about when he remembers then? What will happen when that comes? . . . STOP THIS ARTHUR! You need to be there for him. Protect him like you didn't do very well before. You need to be there and love him and help him even if he doesn't . . . Like . . . you._

Sharpened incisors pierced into thin lips as emerald eyes peered over to the sleeping human. "I must have knocked him off his feet to hard," breathed Arthur as he rose to his feet. Quietly he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge. Shaking hand reached over and rested upon the bronzed hair and a smile sneaking upon the vampire's face. "Alfred love," he spoke with some form of courage, "Alfred, come now. Wake love." A small jerk escaped from Alfred's semi-limp body as conscious life started to rouse the American. "Come on, poppet," smiled Arthur as he peered at the American's slowly waking body. "Darling," pressed Arthur, "Up." Golden lids slowly slid open to uncover dulled sky blue eyes, blood seemed to clot the whites, and a glaze over the color made the eyes seem rather dead than alive. "Alfred?" questioned Arthur tentatively. The aged blonde head rolled away from the vampire's form as the voice was causing more pounding within his head.

"St-stop . . ." moaned Alfred, who was clearly in pain.

Emerald eyes looked at the American carefully and rubbed small circles in his back. "Darling, whatever is the matter?"

"It h-hurts . . ."

"What hurts?" worry taking over Arthur's voice quickly.

Golden hands reached up and held fast to an aching head, "M-my head . . . It hurts s-so much . . ."

_It could possibly be a concussion. Maybe from the trauma earlier, when his head was banging off the asphalt when I tackled him to the ground because of my damned lust! _"Love, it'll be alright," whispered Arthur, "Just relax." The vampire slid more into the bed and sat Alfred up enough to slip underneath him, in a nursing position, where the teen's head resting against the coolness of the vampire's lithe abdominals and thin legs surrounding the teen's body. That movement didn't please Alfred by any means because it caused severe pain to radiate with each muscle moved and his head to pound more relentlessly. "It'll be alright, sleep." Arthur kept raking his fingers delicately through Alfred's hair and scanned for any discomforts from his lover.

It didn't take much for Alfred to fall back into the quiet depths of unconsciousness. The pain only seemed to subside when he was in the welcoming blackness of his inner conscious. However, once Alfred was asleep Arthur gently sat the teen up and looked at the knotted, bloody mess of Alfred's head. Emeralds winced at the site and guilt built quickly. "My fault for your current state," breathed the vampire. Blood knotted the aged golden locks at the back of Alfred's head, yet there were occasional black dots here and there, some chunks larger than others, lodged in the open wound: asphalt particles engrained from Alfred's couple second date with the black substance. Clear liquid resonated from the wound in a vain attempt to clean out any bacterium, while blood started to crust over due to time passing by and the oxygen oxidizing. The wound, itself, was rather large for a quick impact, but Arthur guessed that if Alfred was anything like his past self his skull was probably worn thin from other and past head injuries. Pale, chilled lips gently graced themselves upon Alfred's forehead as they pressed down the ailing body part. "I am so, so sorry."

Saddened eyes looked down onto the ailing form. _So weak . . . So fragile . . . This form is fitting in ways, but not this way. Not if you could die from this. _After another soft kiss to Alfred's forehead Arthur contemplated on what to do. Ideas were coming and going, but one always coming back. After a few moments thinking about that one reoccurring idea and the side effects with the possible negative outcomes that could occur Arthur sighed to himself and the empty space that encased the two. "For you, my dear Alfred, I will do this." Arthur pulled up the sleeve to his dark grey and dirtied shirt to reveal his pale, lanky arm, veins seemed to pop out due to the blue-purple coloration nearly popping out in contrast to the natural porcelain skin of the vampire. The vampire raised his thin wrist to his lips and bared his teeth to the flesh, fangs growing his the hiss-like facial expression, and then, when the canines were fully grown, did Arthur let his teeth sink deeply within his soft flesh. Immediately cool blood filled Arthur's mouth; eyebrows furrowed at the vile taste of the blood. His blood lacked the welcoming oxygen and warmth that came from a human's blood, but he let the vile liquid fill his mouth until he could hold anymore with his puffed out cheeks and let go of his wrist. Arthur's free hand pulled Alfred's jaw down a bit to get those soft pink lips to open up, inviting the paled lips of the vampire. As gently as possible, Arthur laid his lips upon Alfred's and opened his mouth up to let his blood flow into Alfred's welcoming mouth. Once his mouth was empty Arthur remained attached and then used his hand to pinch Alfred's nose, blocking all sources of oxygen until he heard that chilling sound, _GULP!_

Pulling back, Arthur noticed the thin line of crimson that had leaked down Alfred's cheek in the process and with a quick flick of his fingers Arthur gathered the liquid on his thumb and licked it up. "I hope that makes you feel better." Smiling, Arthur laid back and kept his arms, protectively, around Alfred. A yawn escaped the paled lips as equally pale lids shut over emerald eyes. Sleep taking Arthur away into a world that he thought ceased long ago.

* * *

A groan escaped the cracked lips. _Wh-what was with that dream? Who were they? That ma-_ "JE SAID TO WAKE UP! MON DIEU! LISTEN, YOU AMẺRICAIN SWINE!" Furious cerulean eyes lashed out at the stirring figure below him. A ten black oxford encased foot shot down harshly on the twitching leg of the minor. Next, a sickening snap echoed throughout the building.

Purple-blue eyes snapped open immediately as pain sailed quickly throughout the owner's body. "AH!" cried Matthew as the pain kept radiating. The pain would worsen when the Frenchman would wiggle the toe of his encased foot around. White teeth grit in pain, while slightly stained ones were revealed more as a grin of pure evil emerged.

"Do you not love zhe pain? Non?" smiled Francis, "Well, enjoy it Alfred because zhe pain is all you will get from moi."

Tearing eyes looked up at the sadistic blue eyes, "Alfred?"

"Oui, Je want to torture you for taking 'im away from moi, punishment for you."

"I am not Alfred," breathed Matthew, "I am Matthew Williams."

Cerulean eyes came down to observe Matthew closer. A twitch of annoyance would appear here and there as they examined the jerking, pained body. _'e doe not 'ave blue eyes, not zhat absurd bouncing 'air zhat I wish to rip out with moi own 'ands. _Eyes kept examining, but always came back to the purple-blue eyes. Francis noted the ferocity behind them, a fire ready to burn down a forest. "Williams . . . I never zhought it possible," laughed Francis to himself as he pulled away, "Not what I wanted, but good enough to reach 'im. Make one of 'is followers fall into moi 'ands to crush and maybe obtain Alfred. I can work with this small change." The vampire turned on his heels and walked out to get something. The tapping of his feet fading with each step was like pure music to Matthew's ears, until they stopped. "Williams . . ." Francis tested the surname again on his lips, "Who was your mother?"

"I don't know who she was. She . . . She died after Al was born."

Francis turned on his heels quickly and nearly jumped on Matthew, "Al? Who is zhis Al?" Cerulean yes burning with sudden interest at the new, juicy information.

A twitch of disgust bubbled in Matthew's chest at the closeness of the Frenchman, "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I can make your life every definition of pain imaginable," smiled Francis as he grabbed onto Matthew's newly broken leg and squeezed hard enough for the bones to emit a creaking sound at the pressure.

"AHHHH!" cried Matthew, "AL IS MY YOUNGER TWIN BROTHER!"

"What does he look like?" Francis squeezed harder, getting that pain gave quicker answers.

"NGHHHH! GO TO HELL! I'VE TOLD YOU ENOUGH!" screamed Matthew.

This irritated Francis to all belief possible. "I am zhe very meaning of hell. You will pay for zhat outbreak." Francis let go of the bruised and broken leg, much to Matthew's relief, and got up. He left to small room and came back with something that had red-orange glowing tip and a smoke-like substance emitting from it. "You will pay for zhat remark by zhe fires of 'ell you will." A cruel smile emerged and Francis closed the distance between himself and Matthew quickly, who was trying as hard as possible to get away. A large hand pushed Matthew against the floor and kept him in place. "Now, don't move too much or else," sang Francis. Matthew, of course, jerked to try and get free, but that hot tip got closer and closer until –

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Matthew louder than ever before. "I'LL BE GOOD! JUST STOP!"

"Mon lapin, you say zhat now, while I am torturing you, but you will not be so willing later when I am not," spoke Francis simply as his arm kept moving. The vampire's knee pressed down harder upon Matthew's jerking chest as his hand pushed the screaming head into the floor with great strength. The hot tip burning into the pale skin, creamy skin and creating and ugly burn that bled wherever the tip touched. The smile of the Frenchman grew as his skillful creation took place, his name in French engraved in the human skin. "Ah, perfect. A symbol zhat I own you now. A mark zhat you'll never be able to erase and forever disgust you."

"What," panted Matthew as pain still emitted from the newest site of torture, "The fuck . . . Happened to you . . . To piss you . . . Off so much . . . That you . . . Are one hell . . . Of . . . A sadistic . . . Bastard?"

"Zhat, mon lapin, is a long story zhat pains me to zhis day," spoke Francis softly as his mind wander a bit at the question, "And not meant for zhe ears of swine." The Frenchman got up and walked out of the small room, locking the door though. He went up to his private quarters and poured himself a large glass of red wine and took a long swig of the sanguine liquid. "A long and sad story . . .Zhat started with zhat woman. . . ." whispered Francis to himself before he guzzled the remainder of his wine. "Ahmes, mon mere." The Frenchman got up and retrieved another bottle of an unmarked brand and opened it, letting the contents pour out into the crystal glass. However, this time the substance stuck to the glass in a grotesque way. Lifting the glass to his lips Francis smiled, "But if Ahmes did not interfere, zhen I would never 'ave known you, Arthur." Greedily, Francis downed the contents and smiled, revealing stained red teeth. The red to be only one shade possible: blood.

* * *

_This story begins with a migratory tribe and it's people possessing fair hair and eyes, as well as skin during a time where nature graced the land because this was the time before humans started cutting down trees, before technology started to fuel the existence of the human race. It was also the time when the human population was little in numbers and spread far out and wide. If someone were to disappear then the tribe of that person would just carry on after a day's search._

_It was a starless night, the moon obscured behind thick nightly clouds. One of the members of this tribe had followed an alluring voice calling to him: it was a magical, light, and feminine voice singing to him to come. He had followed that voice into the woods, far from his people's camping ground, and came across a fair maiden, a woman whose appearance he had never seen before in his, according the time period, long life, the man was twenty-six as of the beginning of the year. The maiden had long, straight black hair and copper skin. Her eyes were almond in shape and the color of her eyes was a darkened brown, almost black. One of her thin, long copper hands reached out for the man; he was captivated by her and took her hand. "Mon cheri," breathed the man. This was the closest he had gotten to another female since his wife's departure from the world when she tried to bring their child into the world, but now that didn't matter, his wife or his child._

_The maiden pulled the man closer and smiled, revealing pearl white teeth. "Ahmes," whispered the woman, her voice was heavy and had a different pull in accent, as she pointed to herself. That smiled turned more sadistic and before the man realized what he had come across the woman had pushed him against a tree, pinning him effectively, and sinking her pearl-like teeth deep within his neck._

_A sucking motion was felt as the woman nursed her thirst. The motion became harsher as the women sucked greedily at the man's blood: she had been hunting for days looking for the right the meal to make her own. Ahmes came across the man a few days back, but decided to watch him and learn from his people. Sticking the shadows and watching quietly until her aching throat could not take it any longer and now it showed, for she sucked greedily and fast. "Please stop," begged a heavily accented voice in pain, "Please . . ."_

_Teeth buried themselves deeper into the long neck that was graced with golden stumble. They kneaded themselves deeper and deeper within that neck, desperate for more of the sanguine liquid that flowed from the twin puncture wounds. The sound of a deep thud came into Ahmes' ears as she heard the man's heart beat slower and slower and losing it's strength with each drawl she took. The liquid was the richest thing she had tasted in years and it was different than the blood of her native people. With a heavy sigh she pulled back and licked her golden lips free of all blood. Testing her knowledge of the man's people she tried out his language from her own lips, "Je vais . . . Vous faire mine." (I will make you mine) The words sounded wrong upon her lips, but the reaction she received made her feel that she spoke right; the man tried to move away quickly, but his body felt too heavy to move. Those pearl-like teeth revealed themselves and they got bigger as the man's body was moved closer to the cool, copper body of the blood-drinker. Long, thin fingers reached up and then went down in a quick motion, a small hiss emitted from the woman's lips._

_It was then the moon decided to allow herself to be seen by the eyes of man, animals, nature, and this devil creature. A pale, translucent blue hue took hold of everything that the moon's wavering light touched. The man vaguely saw the thin line of something slowly running down the copper neck. 'Wh-what is that?" Cerulean eyes continued to look in wonder, even though his sight was dimming: it was slow at first and then the black edges started to invade more. 'Zhis is it. Moi life is over now.' A smiled stretched along the man's face. 'I'm 'appy that I was at least able to 'ave moi son.' Vision darkened enough to where the man couldn't see his surrounding any more, but he could feel himself being lifted up more. Next thing he knew he felt a watery substance against his lips. "Bois, mon enfant," (Stop, my child.)whispered Ahmes._

_Not knowing what to do, the man obeyed: mouth latching upon the self-inflicted wound and gently pressure applied to the wound as he sucked. The liquid was thick, different than the fall time drink his people made with the harvest of the wild grapes. It tasted like . . . Like metal. The woman was now petting the man's hair as he drank, each gulp leading to a stronger swallow, until she pulled him away. "Assez, mon enfant." (Stop, my child)_

_Cerulean eyes opened up as a pain encircled his chest. "Qui êtes-vous?"(Who are you?) whimpered the man as the pain took a stronger hold. The throb of his heart beating inhumanly fast; a cold sweat breaking out across his entire body_

"_Je vous ai déjà dit, l'homme stupide. Je suis Ahmes. Je suis ta mere," (I already told you who I am, stupid human. My name is Ahmes. I am your mother.) smiled the Ahmes, "_

_Quel est votre nom, mon enfant?" (What is your name, my child?"_

_The man's back tensed as his hips lifted high in the air as the pain kept throbbing; mouth opened to the pain, yet no sound coming out. Muscles tired and strained from the inhuman positions the man took during his transition from human to this devil-creature. 'Mon dieu . . . It 'urts . . . 'Urts so much . . .' Eyes closed and a hope of never opening them again came through as the feeling of a million men sitting on his chest took place. Air seemed impossible to gather in his lungs due to that crushing feeling that the man felt. Ahmes just remained calm and ran her fingers through the man's long, golden hair. The pain seemed never ending and continued to what felt like hours and then it was gone. The pain evaporated away to nothing and all that was left was an empty feeling in the man's chest. Cerulean eyes snapped open and looked around in amazement. "Où suis-je?" (Where am I?)_

_A small chuckled erupted from Ahmes' lips. "Nous sommes toujours là où nous étions."(_ _We are still where we were.) Dark brown eyes watched the being in their owner's lap looking around. The world seemed to evolve, though everything remained the same. "Quel est votre nom, mon enfant?" (What is your name, my child?) repeated Ahmes._

_Cerulean eyes looked up at the dark browns ones. "F-Francis."_

_A smile formed, "Francis, mon enfant, nous allons voyager ensemble à partir de maintenant. apprendre et de grandir." (Francis, my child, we will travel together from now on. Learn and grow.) It was then Ahmes realized Francis was staring at the beginning of the morning. "Francis venir," (Francis come) commanded Ahmes as she rose to her astounding height as walked towards a the shelter shade of the forest. She knew that there was a cave in there somewhere due to the bears she saw earlier that month. However, she looked back to see Francis standing, yet looking towards his people's camping site. "Francis venir. Vous n'êtes pas l'un d'eux plus." (Francis come. You are not one of them anymore.)_

_This still didn't get the newly turned Francis to move as he watched his people starting to awaken with the coming of light. He didn't care about the morning rays started to shine through the clouds and burning Francis' face. Cerulean eyes looked as his people started moving about and tearing down their tents to move on. He then saw his son running around calling for him. His heart seemed to ache even though it didn't beat. "Mon fils, Jehan." Bright golden, long locks wavered around as the boy ran around looking for his father._

"_PAPA!" yelled the boy as he searched. His volume and urgency helped to gather others of the tribe to aid him in looking for Francis. Tears started to gently pour down Francis' cheeks at this point in time. His only son was now left alone if he left. Forest green eyes looked all around and finally looked up in a begging motion from an unknown deity to help. After a silent prayer those forest green eyes reopened and was about to start another search but green made contact with blue. "PAPA!" smiled the boy as his legs moved without thinking to reach Francis as soon as possible._

_It was then that the women grabbed Francis by hand and forced him to run; his newly born strength was no match for her years of strength. She pulled him forward as Francis looked back and saw the shadow of his sun coming._

_The child, no more than teen made it to the clearing where his father stood not minutes before. He looks around and saw no trace of his beloved father. A set of warm hands made their way upon the boy's fallen shoulders in a comforting manner as an elderly woman guided him back to village._

_**Years Later . . .**_

"_Allistor!" cried a small boy as he searched for his elder brother. Tears had long since leaked down his pale face as his worry grew due to the night coming. "This isn't funny you limey!"_

_Cerulean eyes looked at the boy from afar and when that child's face looked his way they grew wide and a feeling that Francis never thought would occur again encased his heart with pain. The boy looked just like his son: light golden hair, rich green eyes, and was roughly the same age. The only difference was the hairstyle and the eyebrows. His son's hair was long, having never been cut since the day he was born; the boy in front of him had short and messy hair. His son's eyebrows were slim and natural looking; the boy in front of him had the biggest set of eyebrows he had ever seen in his life, they were just unnatural! _

_However, the difference didn't matter to Francis because he was able to put them aside because he had his 'son' again. His loving, dear son was back. "'ello dear boy. I am Francis Bonnefoy," smiled the older vampire._

"_Will you help me find my limey of a brother?" asked the child innocently. He received a nod from the taller man, whose long hair bounced around from the motion. "I'm Arthur."_

"_Pleasure young Arthur," smiled Francis as he took the boy._

Since that chance meeting the Frenchman loved his on again and off again one sided affair with Arthur. When Arthur got old enough he ran away as fast as he could and this made himself a prize to Francis because it was game to Frenchman. He would follow Arthur around and reclaim his property. This cycle continued until the 1600s when Arthur met Alfred_._

**_A Few More Hundred Years_**

_The Frenchman had just caught up with his 'lover', who had made his latest getaway to the New World, the American Colony. He would just have to ask people if they had seen a man with caterpillars for eyebrows and they would point the Frenchman to the right way. Though, this time he wished he hadn't. When he reached the outskirts of the Jamestown Colony it was nightfall and a single cabin was seen due to the light of a lantern. Francis dismounted his horse and walked up to the wooden building. As he made his way closer he heard something, moaning. This immediately quickened Francis' pace as his eyes looked through the window. Nothing on the bottom floor. "Arthur!" moaned a masculine voice. Tongue flicked angrily against his teeth as the vampire pushed himself to climb up to the top window. Cerulean eyes peeked up through the corner of the window and Francis let his grip go and he fell to the ground. _

_His eyes had just seen his 'lover' making love to a farm boy. Not only just making love, but drinking his blood. His Arthur . . . Tears pricked their way through Francis' eyes at the thought of possible losing Arthur. 'I will not lose him.' This caused the plans to part the two lovebirds and bring Arthur back to him, and only him. _

"_You will be mine again."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Matthew nursed the burn that had been endowed upon his face. The site was still warm from the encounter with the poker and his leg still throbbed at the slightest twitch of his aching body. _I never thought that I could care so much about pain when I've been detaching myself from everything. _Images from the dream that Matthew had before he had been brutally woken up started to flash within his skull. Images of flames flickering away pale, cream flesh by turning it into something grotesque, turning a once beautiful house into nothing more than rubles of debris and ash, and then the imagine of a lovely couple with their child torn apart, leaving the man alone with nothing. It was like a picture waving in front of Matthew's eyes before being burned away by an ignited match that was started from an unseen force. "Why is this dream haunting me so? I've never had a dream like this before, one that seemed so . . . So intimate and personal."

Even with all the torture and pain that had just happened from a psychopath, Matthew's thoughts were always returning to that dream. "Who were they?" An ache started to make its way into Matthew's chest and it set up a home that throbbed worse than Matthew's broken leg. "I . . . I feel like I should know them . . . Why? WHO?!"


	4. Heating Up

Sorry for the delay, but here it is! I will try to update more often once playoffs are done and over with. Thank you for being so patient!

* * *

Dull sunlight danced around the room; lightened particles were seen in the open rays as they swirled within the air, dancing. Dark clouds were being observed by pale violet eyes in wonder. Those eyes knew that rain was coming, it always comes in England. The tall figure stood there and waited; attention captured by the weather than the accented voice speaking. The other person in the room was slowly getting angry as he was ranting and motioning to objects that needed to be moved to one of the guest rooms. "Are you even listening?" growled the albino.

"Ohh," expressed the moonlit kissed hair.

Red eyes rolled unamused, "Mott God Ivan!" A pale fist slammed down onto the once smooth oaken surface of the coffee table that had an indent within it, "Will you stop being so un-awesome and actually give some of your personal help here?! Damn Communist bastard," spoke Gilbert vehemently.

"Does ghost man not like me now?" asked a child-like voice that was laced with the voice of an insane individual.

"It's not that I don't like you; more along the lines of I don't trust people."

Jade eyes watched anxiously as the 'sexual tension' grew; digital camera and video camera on the ready.

"I have you know that I of trustworthiness, da," childly spoke the tall Russian, "And for you information my home country is no longer of Communist views."

"You say that now, but give or take a blink of 'our' eyes your damn country will be the USSR. It will be like some cheesy ass American made film called USSR: The Return or even USSR: Part II." Violet eyes began to glow with anger as well as the build of a demonic-like aural. "Not to mention after that your damned home country will be un colony of Great Britain or the United States of America, hell, even Italy and they have been a weak country since God knows when."

Eyes widen to show the true anger hiding beneath pale skin that was slowly rising to the surface, an anger that would make most assume was that of an insane person. In the background the soft blinking red glow of the video camera's light, indicating that it was recording, was beating away like a heart gone wild on an adrenaline run. Auras between the two strong vampires grew and grew until one could almost physically see it because it was so strong to sense, however, that tension only grew so far until a flying circular object came rushing and hit the Russian in the head. "YOU PROMISED TO NOT FIGHT WITH THAT ALBINO, ARU!" Violet eyes turned to see the petite frame of an Asian man with a low ponytail that rested upon one of his shoulder and the length of which slid down to his chest. "Ivan! LET'S GO!" glared browned eyes. "Do not make me wait . . . Please."

Blinking fast at the scattered words Ivan had to process what was being said. "Wait, the promising to the waiting now – I do not understand Yao-Yao. Please be the explaining to me now?" The silver haired man tried to decipher the one train of thought to the next, seeming to be in random order and not making sense to him; not to make account for the angry of his love from seconds before to this quiet and pleading person.

A sleeved covered hand smacked upon the slightly tanned skin as the head shook once rested within said hand. "Ivan . . ." Due to the hand covering the man's eyes Ivan had no idea that tears threatened, ever so closely, to fall or stain the elegant silk sleeves of his jacket. A gnawing feeling was starting to chew through Ivan's unbeating heart as he reached for his mate, his lover, his other half, his everything, but the hand's destination left in silence. The long and thick sleeve remaining a sheath upon the lightly tanned skin as the owner became smaller and smaller until out of view.

"Yao?" Ivan asked with a small lift of breath. "Why?"

By this point in time the flickering red light from the video camera was turned off and the holder long gone, due to the 'sexual tension' gone as with the hopes of a hot sex scene, a hot guy on guy sex scene. The other being in the room was lounging lazily on the couch and started to clap to the other in the room, "Dumkof." The albino stood up and smacked the Russian's back hard in an unappreciated manner, "Get ready for Arthur's return, dumkof Communist." With that the albino walked out of the commoner room." As Gilbert walked away and up to his room he thought about what happened to try and waver the present thoughts he had had since his dream. "Forgot that today was the day that Yao gave all for you, dumkof . . ." Tears started to gently fall down pale cheeks as he finally walked into his room. Strong legs quickly pushed for the section that was modeled according to his and his lover's destroyed home. A ghost hand reached into the identical crib and grasped a burnt yellow plush, one of the few remnants of his family that was not totally destroyed, and forced it upon a heaving chest as arms clutched it tightly. "Ich wünschte nur, wir hatten diese Chance, Mattie." (I just wish we had that chance.)

The ghost of a man retreated to his bed and laid down, keeping the plush held tightly against his chest. His mind retreating to the time of that dream. "Wer? Ich frage mich, wer?" (Who? I wonder who?) asked Gilbert, allowing his true German, or as he puts it Prussian, come out. "I vonder if it is you, my Mattie, watching over me, even in sleep." That pleasant thought made Gilbert happy, yet sad. The pale body curled up more around the small object of a 'once upon a time' tale.

* * *

Sky blue eyes opened slowly, blinking multiple times to clear the wear of sleep from said eyes. A tanned hand rubbed at those eyes to try and rid that fogginess of sleep away as quickly as possible. The will to push his body up into a sitting position was difficult, bones cracked and crunched as gravity took effect on them. "Where-?" Alfred's voice cracked at the length of being unused for so long.

A smooth and cold object was being pressed into his free hand. "Poppet, here. Drink this and you'll feel a bit more refreshed," spoke an accented voice, an English voice. Taking the advice, Alfred drank the liquid down easily; it sliding down in mass quantity. It was so pure in taste and cool: refreshing, maybe, was the right term. Alfred had no words to truly describe it as he guzzled the liquid down. "Thirty are you poppet?" chuckled the accented voice. A cool object started to pet and comb through Alfred's hair.

"Mmmm…." moaned Alfred at the feeling. It reminded him of when he was little and sick, his mother would get him to drink something or eat something while running her long, warm fingers through his hair. Two skies turned to look at Arthur's figure and they widened slightly. Memories rushed through Alfred's mind so quickly he couldn't process them, yet he knew that there was something to the man. He closed his eyes and stopped drinking the fluids. "W-who?" stuttered Alfred.

A sad smile curled onto Arthur's lips, "How are you feeling?"

"My head . . . it kills…. Sluggish," thought Alfred as his thoughts scattered around.

"I see. Well, I am Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Please refrain from pet names and do not refer to me as Mr. Kirkland. I will care for you while you are here because you are special to the Master of this house." _O God save the Queen, I lied . . . A cheesy lie at that._

"Sp-special?" asked Alfred, fearing threading it's way in his voice.

Pale lips curled a bit more happily as the thoughts of the two becoming one again and living together and doing everything together . . . All over again. "Yes, you see. The Master believes that you are his soul mate." A red flag seemed to grow and stand tall as Arthur was kicking himself on the inside. _So DAMN CHEESY! I'm horrid at this love nonsense talk! I can't talk easily to you . . . You that has finally arrived . . . You that I love . . . Why am I bad at this?_

Eyes stared dully at the vampire and blinked. "You know how stupid that sounds right?"

"Ummmm, maybe?" the response coming more out as a question as the mental beating persisted more violently like an angry beating drum.

"So, Arthur," tested Alfred, "When can I go home?"

Porcelain hands clammed up from the sweat being produced. "I don't know, Al, to be honest with you." Emeralds looked down at the ground, not even realized that sky eyes were staring at him in wonder. "I really don't know, but the Master . . . He's loved you for a long time."

Soft pink lips pursed up at the thought. _That's not creepy, an old guy likes me and I haven't met him. _"May I please just go?"

"NO!" lashed out Arthur. His eyes widened at his brashness. They ghosted over to see his former mate taken aback from it all as well. The teen seemed surprised, yes, but scared as well. "Sorry, but you can't. You can wonder around the manner when you are feeling better." A small cough filled the vampire's throats as he attempted to think of more things that Alfred could do. "You can meet the others that live here and when you're ready, Al, you may meet the Master. Please get well, love." Once again, emeralds widened in shock at the little bits of information slipping from his mouth and this time they saw the wonder in the American's eyes, trying to decipher the meaning behind some of the words.

"A-Alright."

A curt nod was given to Alfred as the vampire spun on his heels and left the darken room quickly. This gave Alfred a chance to look at his surroundings for the first time. Dark and gloomy: were the only words to describe the room. Gray painted walls and black and gray tiled floors encased the room. Black bed spread with white pillows that had a delicate black pattern on the hem and smaller pillows that were as black as night. Alfred turned his head and saw another glass of that liquid resting upon a dark wooden night stand that was clearly aged, just like the double drawer dressing that stood proudly against the wall like a guard giving watch. It was a classical look, Alfred gave the Master of the estate that, but it was so gloomy.

Lying back down, Alfred let out a happy sigh. Thank god that the bed was soft and comfortable. Eyes were covered by tanned lids as a sigh escaped light pink lips. _Why? Why am I here? I just want to be with my family. My brother . . . We left off on a bad subject. Mattie._ The calling of sleep was burning through Alfred's body. _What happened?_ _I remember him . . . Arthur wasn't it? I accidently hit him with my car. He was . . . He had no pulse. So how? I mean . . . All that blood. _

The pounding of knuckles against wood resonated throughout the room. "Mi escusi," (excuse me) came a timid voice. The dark wooden door, that Alfred had failed to take into account, opened. The silver knob turning and squiggle lightly as the inner mechanics moved and the door opening up more to reveal a lightly tanned face. "Are you a hungry?" beamed a voice that was coated with interest, yet fear.

"No."

The person walked in quietly and was holding a silver covered tray. "Signor Artù requested I make a you some of my a delicious food." It was boy, a thin boy that was Spanish, by Alfred's guess. Light brown hair that came to no longer than the middle of the nape of his neck and possessed a curl on his left side; Alfred nearly laughed at that. _It's like mine, though on the side and thinner._ The boys eyes didn't seem to be opened, but he didn't trip over his feet as he walked around to place the nightstand. "Eat a per favore, at least for Signor Artù's sake!"

"I said no. I'm not hungry and not for him," reinforced Alfred, "I don't know who Artù is, but if he is the Master of the house, then he's the reason to why I am here."

"Ahh," breathed the boy, "But you are here because he wants to a keep you a very safe from ahh . . . I said too much." A lightly tanned hand reached up and rubbed at the back hairs of the owner's head. "I am Feliciano Vargas," smiled the boy, showing off canines that were slightly sharp at the ends. Wait, not slightly were very sharp.

Blue eyes widened as they stared at them. "Dude . . . What's with your teeth?"

Feliciano just stared in the air as if he didn't comprehend the question at all. "Wha-?" questioned the man, no boy, in question. "Oh, my a teeth you mean?" Blue eyes twitched in an irritated fashion. _No, the fucking Easter Bunny; yes, your teeth! _"Isn't obvious?"

"What's obvious?"

"You aren't a that a bright are you?"

A golden brow lifted up high. "And you are brighter than sunshine?"

"I don't like the sun that much!" The boy started to freak out slightly at the word. "It causes skin damage and burns and it's bright!" _'Good recovery! . . . I'm hungry. PASTA!' _"So, Alfredo, you like pasta? You have to like pasta because you are named after pasta. Fresh marinara sauce with a homemade pasta noodles is the best! VE! Pasta is a the best gourmet food a ever!"

Alfred was looking at the Feliciano now with a sudden fear at something wrong. "What are y-"

"Feliciano, you were just to give Alfred his food and leave." The man started to bite his lip and the regret of staying. "Please leave. Go to Ludwig, alright?" A small nod was the only motion that was given as he walked out of the room quietly. "Sorry about that love. Italians are a talkative bunch." _Oh, not Spanish, but close . . ._

Emeralds stared happily at sky blue. "It's fine. Though his teeth were . . . Ya know, sharp."

A chuckle erupted from the pale lips, "Yes, well that runs in his family." The shorted and lighter blonde walked over and sat on the side of the bed, by Alfred's still body. Bed shifting and sinking due to the new weight added to it. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better, more coherent," Alfred thought of more things to describe how he felt, "A little freaked because I know I hit _you_ with my car."

"Well, yes you did, but`"

Deep endless pools of blue were boring into Arthur's green with heavy confusion accenting the eyes and had fear lurking not far behind. "Then how are you here?!" interrupted Alfred, "How are _you _up and walking like I never did hit you?! You should be _dead!"_

"Well that was a little hurtful that last bit," Arthur coughed lightly to clear his throat to get Alfred's attention at his explanation, "Alfred, dearest, do not fret over that. When the time is right you will know the answers that I assure you, but, now, you must rest and regain your strength."

"No. I need to know. Who are you? Why did you take me? What did you do to me?"

A sigh erupted from Arthur's lips, "I said to wait and wait you will. You are in no condition to know the truth. Recover and be strong like you should be and will be." '_And remember for me; remember the days of old. Lounging in lengthened grass that tickled our sides as we watched to fullness of a blue moon kissing the stars in an endless sea of black. Remember the kisses we shared here and there or the times our soft touches grew to something stronger and possessive.'_

"Why must I wait?"

"Stubborn like always," sighted Arthur, "The time isn't right and you are not well enough."

"That's not an excuse."

Another sighed came about, "And neither is that to gain a reason when I have already given you my final say."

Alfred's golden head fell back onto the soft feathered pillows. "Then tell me . . . Why Feliciano said that the Master of the house was Artù and I know that Artù is Italian for 'Arthur' and you said that your name was Arthur."

"Alfred, please love, give it a rest. Arthur is a popular name of England and that is where you are, England just outside of London." _'God, why did you accurse me with this life and my horrid ability to lie well with him?'_

'_I'm so far from home,' _thought Alfred. "C-can I go home?"

"No," quickly spoke Arthur, "It is unsafe there. Here I can protect you and prevent harm to you."

Alfred looked at Arthur because of the slip. "_You_ will protect me? Why?"

"B-because I was order to," stuttered Arthur, "Just please do not argue with me and eat your food; food will help you get better sooner."

"I'll eat when I'm ready and I'm not hungry now. I just want to sleep."

Arthur stood to his full height, which was shorter than Alfred, "Alright, just eat at some point. I care for you and want you to get better." _'I hope he gets the slips I'm feeding him; they are pure gold!'_ With a quick nod, Arthur promptly left and went to his private room; up the long steps to the top floor of the mansion and to the door on the right. Soft thuds of feet hitting carpeted floor echoed lightly off the decorated walls: portraits and painting clung to the wall like tight leather on a body. There were framed priceless artifacts; protected by the shields of fragile glass. Black leathered shoes of the finest quality paved their way across a golden sea of carpet and walls shined around the moving figure in a blanket of sky blue; Alfred's eye color constantly watching him and the aged color of his lover's hair always close, so that when the pained urge struck Arthur reached down and lightly ran his fingers through the long carpet in memory. Arthur remembered some nights and long days he would just lay on the carpet and cry in silence as his fingers wove in and out of the long strings of fibers.

"If only you understood my love," sighed Arthur as he bent down and just laid on the golden floor, "Knew of what was and what is to come. Pain will come and I hope love will flourish, even if it is not for some years to come. Just let me be close and watch over you; protect you and serve you like a slave and soldier." His light golden head pressed against the golden touch of the carpeted fibers.

Meanwhile, on the floor beneath Arthur's bedroom Alfred stared at the food with disgusted interest. Food was his enemy, ever since he could remember it was the foods doing: made him fat, obese. When he was younger he outweighed all the other kids and it wasn't until he started to grow in height that the weight evened out, but the memories remained. The only thing that kept Alfred going and having friends was his personality, yet none knew that their beloved friend was suffering in the inside. The constant nights of starving himself on purpose and the nights that he would spend jamming his fingers or his toothbrush down his throat in order to bring back out the very things that were making him _fat._ It took years for people to notice the changes in Alfred as he grew from young to old and his condition worsening each day he kept suffering in silence, yet he grew thin and was happy. That was until his brother found out and he was sent for help; on and off Alfred would go a doctor and sometimes a treatment center for help.

Shakily, Alfred got up and grabbed removed the shinning cover to the tray of food. Sky eyes stared at a burger laced with lettuce, tomato, sautéed onions and mushrooms, American cheese, ketchup and mustard lacing the insides of a whole wheat bun and the entrée was surrounded by a Romanian leaf salad with eggs, green peppers, cucumbers, and a side ranch. There were even fries, but the blue eyes kept wandering the tray: a soda in the corner and a thick piece of brownie that had a fair amount a chocolate frosting woven on the top and even chocolate chips were mixed in. Alfred licked his lips and forced himself up. He carried the tray and went into the conjoined bathroom that he thought led to the hall, but was relieved it was a bathroom. Black lid of the toilet was thrown up and the contents of the tray emptied within the black bowl. Blue eyes watched as tanned fingers forced the device to make the water swirl and the food to disappear. As arms wrapped around Alfred's stomach he walked back to his bed and laid down with an "umph". "Want to go home," whispered Alfred.

Emeralds eyes became shielded by pale lids as memories came rushing out the ghosts of a past so long ago, but seemed like yesterday to the vampire. "Alfred . . ." breathed Arthur as the memories continued to soar freely within his mind. "I love you so much that it hurts to wait, but I can't hurt you because of my selfishness."

* * *

_Light snores danced their way to Arthur's sensitive ears. The vampire found the noise comforting in a way; they filled the silence of the cold night. The softs panging of snowflakes hitting the glass windows echoed so faintly that Arthur even had a hard time picking it up, but the panging was persistent throughout the night and continued even when the first lights of dawn emerged from over the tall trees surrounding the small wooden cabin. As the sun climbed through the window Arthur felt tired and managed to fall asleep quickly. However, Alfred was on his way to waking up as the rays hit his face, warming him. He moaned lightly as the tall, tanned body turned. After a few more minutes Alfred pushed himself up and forced himself down the steps. He stopped by the other bed and poked at the sleeping figure. "Hey, its morning," Alfred said in a gruff voice trimmed with sleep, "Sleeping beauty! Sunshine! Up, up." _

_The figure turned onto his other side and grumbled unhappily, "Shhh . . . Daytime."_

_Blue eyes blinked. 'You got to be kidding me,' thought Alfred. With a swift motion of his arms he ripped the blanket off and walked to the kitchen to start breakfast. Sighing at the small amounts of milk and eggs left Alfred pulled out strips of meat from his kill a few days prior. The harsh winter of Virginia was not a kind, nor easy one compared to that of England. Arthur was grumbling at the loss of his shield and his exposed flesh reddened quickly at contact. Green emerald opened up and pulled away from the source. Alfred laid pieces of the meat in a blackened skillet and took the heavy object to the dying fire and placed it on the burning ashes. _

"_Alfred?"_

"_You didn't get up," smiled Alfred lightly as he flipped the venison over in the large skillet. "You need to get up. Not healthy to sleep all day, ya'know."_

"_Maybe not for you, but for me it's natural," Arthur coughed lightly because of the lie he was about to sprout, "I have a small allergy to the sun and I get sunburned easily. So I sleep during the day and do most of my activities during the night." _

"_Well . . ." thought Alfred aloud, "If that's the case I will put some linens on the windows for you when I am done with frying the meat." _

'_He's too considerate.' Arthur let a cough ring from his delicate throat to make the silence dissipate in order to ask a question, "So, Alfred . . . Why are you so accommodating?"_

_Blue eyes didn't move from the black skillet as meat sizzled and browned. "I do not know. I guess because I am lonely." A quick flip of the pieces of meat prevented Alfred from answering, "I've lived here for a while: built a home for myself yet I am still here alone. I wait for that one that I know will complete a void, but until then my home is open to anyone that needs it because that's who I am: someone who seems like a savior in the dark and can provide the unseen." _

_A faint blush had crept its way on Arthur's face due to Alfred's words. 'He sounds so sincere about his words. I . . . I am truly astounded.' "I see. You are an amazing person young Alfred."_

"_Don't chide about being young. I am a man and not much younger than you, kind sir."_

"_Only you would assume as such."_

_Eyes rolled in amusement as that ebony skillet was removed from the heavy heat of dying fire and placed on the wooden table. "Please eat; your body will appreciate it as much as your soul." _

'_What soul? I am a monster.' "Thank you," Arthur spoke softly that it came out as barely a whisper. His lithe body lowered itself in the chair and just stared at the food. 'I cannot digest this. It would be a waste for me to eat this.'_

"_Eat up," smiled Alfred as he sat down by Arthur and stole two pieces of the sizzles meat. _

"_I'm hungry, but not for this," spoke Arthur sadly as he looked at Alfred with bashful eyes, "I am hungry for something more substantial to me." The smaller body got up and fell onto Alfred's taller body; chair pushed back as they both fell onto the cold floor. Creaks vibrated off the walls as the smaller pinned the taller. Alfred was shocked by the strength of the smaller. "I'm sorry, but I must if I am to survive."_

"_You are sick if you eat human!" screeched Alfred._

"_I do not eat humans; I drink their blood because that is what I. Am." With that Arthur swiftly dipped his head down into the bend of Alfred's neck and bite into the soft, tanned flesh with brutality. Alfred released a pained moan in response to the savagery, yet didn't dare move from fear and pain that shook his neck; a moan of intense feeling left Arthur's throat as he drank the sanguine liquid with swift. It was the best thing he had every tasted; rich and sweet and tasted like . . . like life. Arthur could not explain it; life had a taste. Lively and bursting with sweetness was life. It only took a few large gulps to fill Arthur because the liquid was so filling. "Alfred . . . Your blood is amazing." Arthur sucked on the wound he made and licked it clean to help the clotting process. The blood singing to Arthur in ways he could not imagine. It was like light shining on an entire new world. When he was done Arthur pulled back and looked at widened eyes of fear. "I'm sorry, but I will not hurt you any longer. I wish to . . . To be close. That is the term I believe; be close to you." Emeralds looked at the sky in hesitant fear of rejection and it was about to happen. A hurt sigh escaped Arthur's pale lips as he gripped the colony men's chin and stared deeply in the endless pools of blue. "Listen to me, Alfred . . ." spoke Arthur with a commanding tone, "You are to forget about what just happened, to never recall it, never think of it. You will continue on remembering you had just sneezed and I jumped and scared you, which resulted in you falling." Arthur was about to break the connection but thought of one last thing to keep this human, no, this person of interest always close, "And . . . You will be honest with me no matter the embarrassment or betrayal." _

_A silent and still kiss was placed on Alfred's forehead as black pupils widened in understanding. When Arthur broke the connection the American colonist rubbed his head and moaned loudly. "Arthur you sneezed so suddenly and dear God does my head hurt."_

"_Sorry about that poppet," smiled Arthur as he helped the larger up. 'That was the most redundant lie I have ever tried to pass . . . And it bloody worked.' _

"_P-poppet?" blushed Alfred quietly._

_Emeralds widened in realization, "S-sorry . . . I just use that expression a lot and carelessly."_

_As the American colonist stood he ran a hand through his aged golden hair. "It's okay . . . It's just," a smirk spread on Alfred's face as he went to the table to clear it, "I think that you would be the one called poppet, not I."_

_Now the blush turned tables and the Brit was wondering about the man before him. He wonder what was behind those bright and unique eyes and the thoughts that were in his head. A soft smile appeared before Arthur's eyes and then a soft blush like a childhood crush. 'Wait!' Arthur looked at Alfred with interested awe now. "A-Alfred?"_

"_Yes?" asked Alfred as he looked at Arthur, yet his hands working on getting a fire going. _

"_Why did you take me in?"_

_Blue eyes returned to the task at hand, but there was no emotion shown in them as they stared past the twigs and kindling about to be lit on fire. "Because . . . I thought you were gorgeous and . . . That's to expect from me . . ." Alfred's spoke in scattered and slow thoughts, "Expected because I . . . I prefer men by my side . . . Not women." Emeralds stared at the bent figure working on magnify the small flames into a stronger source of heat. "And . . . I want to know you because I think that I'm in love with you."_

* * *

"To think," breathed Arthur as his fingers stroked that golden carpet as if it was Alfred's hair, "That we started off that and that was your first time telling me that you loved me."

* * *

Matthew awoke to a sharp pain vibrating from his face as his body was thrusted to the side by pure force. He opened his violet eyes, wincing in pain, to see the outstretched hand of the man that had captured him. "Morning," smirked Francis, "I want to _play_ today, but first . . ." The America-Canadian felt his hand being taken into a cold grasp. He looked in curiosity and had the desire to pull his hand away, but it was in a steel grip. "Zhis might 'urt," warned Francis as he picked up a pair of old pliers that were used in the First Great War and brought Matthew's hand close to it, "Point at me with one of your fingers . . . Or else suffer something worse."

Worry sprout in Matthew's chest as he began to break out in a cold sweat. "I . . . I refuse."

"Poor zhing. Never learn, stupid American!" sneered Francis as he grabbed Matthews by the throat and held his captive's head still to one side. "I warned you . . ." Francis pressed the old pliers against Matthew's face and with a quick squeeze he clamped them shut.

"AHHHHHH!" cried Matthew as pain shot though him like lightening. The teen felt something warm begin to run among his face. When he opened his eyes something got in them and the room smelled of iron.

Francis picked up the piece of the boy's body that he had just removed, his left ear, and smiled. "Next time you will listen. Now to mail zhis and come back to _play._"

"TWISTED FUCKER!" screeched Matthew.

The Frenchmen paid no heed to Matthew's outbreak or at least not yet because he wanted to get this _present_ sent immediately to an old friend. An old friend that betrayed him. As Francis foot stepped past the door he remembered to stop and take a picture. With a heavy sigh he turned back and pulled out his cellar device and said, "Smile for zhe camera~" A near silent sound echoed off the stone walls as the picture was taken. Only then did Francis leave the room. He locked it and went to his study quickly, having no time to deal with listening to the delicious whimpers of his prey. As quickly as he could he plugged his phone to his laptop and was able to print Matthew's beautifully bloodied and bruised picture. A manila envelope was ready and the picture was placed inside, as was the ear after it was wrapped in a plastic package. A letter was also put inside and then came the address being written on the package once it was sealed. Then all that remained was the wait for the package to arrive to his old friend.

* * *

"Hey Gilbert you have mail," called Elizabeta as she handed him his mail. A pale hand touched her slightly as she blushed.

A grin broke out, "Seems like I can still touch you heart unlike that Austrian brat you fell for!" Blonde eyebrows furrowed in anger and with a stomp of her foot, Elizabeta was rubbing it against Gilbert's over and over and over until he finally got tired of it and left. His eyes looked at the package, "It is heavy, but I did not order anything lately." Once Gilbert was at the dining room table he opened the package and pulled out the letter, but did not open it because a picture fell onto the lacquered surface of the table. A pale hand picked it up and stared at the figure on the paper. "N-no way . . ."

On the photo was Matthew's abused face: littered with bruises, ranging from yellow to purple, and spilt blood running into those violet-blue eyes. Those eyes seemed full of pain, but they stared at Gilbert like they knew him. Red eyes stared back as if they knew the person on the picture. Gilbert turned the picture around and read the name, _Matthew Williams age 19._ "M-Mattea? Did she . . .?" Pale hands quickly opened the letter and scanned it hastily, but throughouly:

"_**Look what I have found old Friend; seems I have been trying to find something that I did not want, but here I have it. I propose a tradeoff – Alfred F. Jones for your reincarnated lover, yes this is your lover reincarnated because the signs are there. Fair trade, non?**_

_** Francis Bonnefoy"**_

"That bastard! He knows where to hit so that it hurts the most, but Mattea did not reincarnate, she wouldn't have." Red eyes wondered to the picture again and those purple-blue eyes bore into him like his Mattea's did and it seemed that these eyes were eerily like the ones that had haunted his dreams those days ago. Pale fingers ripped the smaller, plastic package open as his brain tried to think. However, his thoughts were stopped quickly due to the smell that was released: the stench of rotting flesh. Gilbert knew the smell to well, but when rancid blood appeared on his fingers he dropped the package in pure shock and that shock only worsened when a rotting ear bounced its way out of the package. "Dear God!"

The stench was strong and smelled of death and rot, but underneath it was the scent of something sweet, something that Gilbert thought was lost. "N-no!"

"What is it?!" yelled a startled voice as the Hungarian women made her way back in, "Gilber- What is that?!"

"MATTIE! THAT BASTARD WILL DIE!"

* * *

Please excuse the errors, I have no one editing them for me.

Reviews?


	5. Magick in Ancient History

Sorry... Regents, thank you so much President Bush and the state of New York, and playoffs keeps me busy... I hope you enjoy and note that this is unbeta, so please bear with my mistakes - I am human. Enjoy~

* * *

Forest green eyes watched as her friend of old went on destructive rampage. First, the kitchen was obliterated, and then the common room, and lastly was the library. Each room came a mess that was not at all too beautiful; food decorated the walls like freshly laid paint, feathers danced within air like figure skaters as white cotton laced the floor like a snow globe, and pages floated down like snow and decorated the floor with aged pages to new. It took half of the house to stop Gilbert, well, slow him down from preventing further damage until Ivan came down, his scarf being the only piece of clothing wrapped around his body, and sat on the German; Prussian if you go by Gilbert. Elizabeta walked around the damaged rooms and took account of the new furniture that would need to be bought or professional cleaned. "Arthur is going to kill him."

"Da," smiled Ivan, "Will be fun to watch the Ghost man being dead for real now."

Red eyes glared sinfully, "Get . . . The. Fuck. Off. Me." warned Gilbert, "Now."

"Why I do that comrade?" the face innocence shining through Ivan's childlike features, "You are the one that cause mass of destruction, nyet?"

"Learn fucking English right or don't speak it at all!" roared Gilbert. "It's you are the one that caused the mass destruction, dumkoff!"

"Why I take my English lessons from you? You be making the fun of me and besides . . . If I be speaking my native language you'd be the calling me Communist or Commie, which I am neither."

"They're the same thing just one is the abbreviated term," sighed Gilbert. The albino closed his eyes to catch his breath and didn't realize the smile growing on Ivan's mouth because the Russian's plan to distract the German with his 'bad' English grammar was working; in truth Ivan knew English fairly well and only spoke in poor English grammar when he had to because in reality Ivan could be mistaken for an American if he wanted to. "Get off me."

"Nyet. Not until Arthur says so and we are be the sure that you are calm."

"You're going to be the pissing me off if you don't be getting the hell off me!" yelled Gilbert as he purposely mimicked Ivan's speech. "Now, get off."

A thought sailed through Ivan's mind as his smile remained that of a child's, "You be saying the magic word first and then I will be getting the off of you."

Red eyes twitched more in irritation by the passing millisecond as the heavier built Russian sat on him. "Get off!" roared Gilbert.

"Magic word, da."

"Dumkoff!" yelled Gilbert, "OFF!"

"Then the answer is nyet. I will not be getting the off you."

Teeth gritted in pain as the heavy weight of the Russian was starting to really get to Gilbert as he just laid there. "Tell me why I should say that damned magic word?"

"Because," stared Ivan, "Then I will be getting the off of you."

"Not that, dumkoff, I mean why should I besides getting off me."

"Well, you did destroy a good couple thousands of dollar, da."

The silver head shook in disbelief, "It's pounds, not dollars. We're in the United Kingdom, so fucking British pounds."

"There is difference?"

"Are you stupid?"

"Nyet."

"Then, yes, there is a difference. Pounds in the United Kingdom; dollars in the United States; Euros for most of Europe; Yen for Japan, must I continue or has your Communist brain gone into overdrive?" mocked Gilbert.

Ivan just kept his childlike smile plastered on his face and closed his eyes to bring about an eerily creepy face. "I am not Communist," Ivan thought briefly, "Isn't that right Nazi?"

Red eyes widen in utter shock. "H-HOW DARE YOU?!" Gilbert was in panic as he was called something he regretted; it was the second most thing he regretted in his life, the first being incapable to save his wife and child.

"Now you know how I feel when you call me Communist, Nazi."

"I am not a Nazi!" denied Gilbert.

Cool, uncaring violet eyes bored into wide red ones. "You are German, nyet?"

"I am Prussian," glared Gilbert, his silver head turning to the side to avoid eye contact.

"Then why do you not be looking at me in the eyes, Nazi."

A grimace appeared on Gilbert's pale features as he looked at Ivan's eyes, only his eyes. "For starters," smirked the Prussian as he kicked his knee up into Ivan's bare member, "You are naked like a newborn baby." The Russian twitched at the discomfort he was now suffering in his nether regions. "Second, you weigh a shit ton so get off." With a big heave the smaller man brought his legs up and wrapped them around Ivan's neck and pulled down with his legs. The Russian was not processing this course of action, but it happened. Ivan felt his body falling backwards and the he felt the crushing pressure and minimal pain from his body slamming on the floor. Gilbert got up and crushed his foot against Ivan's chest, "What you get rotten Communist bastard."

"Nazi," hissed Ivan in return

A simple shrug was forced from Gilbert's shoulders as he forced his mind to be calm. "I am what I am and that is total awesome-ness in the ultimate form." His tone sounded empty as he pulled his leg away and turned to leave. But Ivan had other ideas.

"You dirty Nazi," yelled Ivan as he stood to his full height, "I remember seeing you in uniform fighting for the Allied Powers all those years back: A dark uniform with the SS insignia on your lapel."

The Prussian stopped dead in his tracks. _'Maybe I was those things.' _"I did what I had to do and what I was told to do."

"Vampires are not told what to do," barked Ivan, "We do what we want when we want. We are not dogs that obey."

"True, but . . ." faltered Gilbert as his eyes dimmed at the memories.

"But?"

Eyes blinked over the red irises, "Nothing . . . I am sorry." Pale hands dung into the pockets of jean pants as the albino forced himself to move. "I'll receive punishment later." The albino quickly walked outside and covered his eyes from the miniscule amounts of sunlight rays that managed to rain down that day. "Damn light . . ." The albino kicked a stone out of his way as he walked done one of many shaded paths surrounding the manor. He continued his walk until he grew tired and slumped against an aged maple tree. "Funny," smiled Gilbert absentmindedly, "I remember you when you were a sapling and now look at you, you are huge in stature." A sigh escaped Gilbert's lips as he thought about the other things engulfing his sane life. A pair of violet blue eyes that reminded him of his beloved Mattea appeared in his mind, "I still want to know . . . Who _you_ were, oh stranger that watched my memory."

"You know," came a British voice, "Sulking about the mysteries of life is bad for your health."

Red eyes looked up at emeralds and a smirk appeared on the albino's pale lips. "If only health was a probable for our kind." Gilbert watched the lithe Brit give a chuckle at the remark. "So, I take it you are here to punish me?"

Emeralds bore into rubies, "Maybe I have and maybe I have not come for that purpose. What set you off?" Gilbert looked at the ground beneath the Brit's feet. "Gilbert I know you and you have not changed very much since I first met you, all those long years ago. It takes something offensive about your former mate or something about your brother or your human life to make you snap. So, please inform me of what happened." The lithe vampire knelt on his feet in front of his friend and waited for an answer.

It took a few long moments for Gilbert to rethink about what had happened before his vision was covered in red and the next thing he remembered was the Russian sitting on him. "Ich erhielt ein Paket ," (I received a package) started the albino, "Das Paket wurde schön verpackt, aber wenn ich in die Wickel zerriss der widerliche Geruch reiste ich von der Öffnung geschaffen und ein kleineres Paket versteckt im Inneren; wurde es übel riechenden, Recking des Todes und der Verpackung wurde ein widerlich Braunton gefärbt. Die Farbe war ein brauner Ich habe viele Male über meinem langen Leben gesehen: getrocknete Blut. Darin befand sich ein Finger, abgeschnitten von seinen Besitzer." (The package was wrapped up nicely, but when I tore into the wrapping the sickening scent traveled from the opening I created and a smaller package was tucked inside; it was foul smelling, reeking of death and the package was dyed a sickening shade of brown. The color was a brown I have seen many times over my long life: dried blood. Inside was an ear, cut off from it's owner )Gilbert stared at the sky, lost in thought as he tried to think of his reason for practically going insane. "I-ich weiß nicht, warum ich es verloren, Arthur. Ich habe gerade." (I-I don't know why I lost it, Arthur. I just did.)

"Es ist in Ordnung, Gilbert. Wir alle Snap, etwas früher als andere," spoke Arthur in mangled sounding, yet formal German. (It's alright, Gilbert. We all snap, some sooner than others.) This earned a smirk from the albino. "But, back to English," smirked Arthur, "Have you thought that maybe you reacted because you "knew" the owner of that decaying finger?"

"The blood did not smell like someone I know, but it reminded of a sweet floral scent that belonged to mein wife all those . . . years . . . . . . . ago . . . . . . ." faltered Gilbert as his mind started to stretch back to that night.

Placing a hand on Gilbert's sunken shoulder Arthur gave a reassuring smile, "Stiff up a lip, you did what you could." Emerald looked into rubies in a sincere motion and a delicate smile curved it's way on porcelain lips. "Have you thought about reincarnation?"

"I thought you needed magic to do that humble jumbled devil art," retorted Gilbert.

"It is not!" defended Arthur, "And it is magick, Prussian dolt." The albino smiled at the recognition he got at his true nationality. Arthur coughed to clear his throat and looked at the ground. "Reincarnation happens naturally, though it takes time – millennia even." The smile on the Brit's face grew sullen a bit. Emeralds were darkening at the current thought running through his aged brain. "Magick helps to speed up the process of reincarnation and it's incredibly difficult to perform, as well as _consuming_. With magick in the mix the person being reborn will be physically the same and-"

"Quit talking about the good and actually say the bad like I know you will," a smirked appeared on the albino's face, "I know you Arthur; after meeting you about three hundred years ago to, now, living within close proximity for the last hundred and fifty years or so."

A mirror smirk appeared on the Brit's face. "Yes, I'm afraid that's true. So old we are . . . . To think you used to be an arse and was tamed by a single _"mare"_ in a mere few centuries."

"Now," started Gilbert bringing the seriousness back to the conversation, "What is the bad I know that you are building up towards?"

"The person reincarnated by magick will slowly loss themselves and will only increase when they remember. Vampirism or transforming that person into another supernatural being stops the deterioration and saves them from an unfortunate demise." The remorse was peeking through Arthur's, normally, calm expression. "And the more you use magick to reincarnate someone the quicker that he or she will lose his or her sanity."

"Did you use magick on Mattea?"

Large, caterpillar eyebrows furrowed a bit and the Brit actually stumbled, "W-we-well . . . Ummmmm . . . Y-you s-see . . .F-fun-ny story . . . M-maybe . . ."

"Wh-"

"To get you out of your depressive slump, in which you became when she passed away and the child stolen."

Red eyes glinted with a small flare of anger. "It's _mein_ child; not "the child" as you so delicately put it.

Emeralds took on an ashamed scene: widening at the realization and closing within seconds of it realizing that Gilbert's words were true. Lips opened and closed a few times before words were poured out. "I am _so_, _so_ terribly sorry . . . I was thinking of my own a tad . . . While I was speaking about your child." The pale lids of Arthur's eyes refused to open; to look at Gilbert. Within seconds the Brit stood tall and excused himself to weep to himself in privacy.

Gilbert watched the Brit leave down a desolate path that he knew led to Arthur's private house, located on the other side of the hill. Rubies closed on themselves as the Prussian thought about his former family. "It's . . . Okay . . ." drifted Gilbert, letting his thoughts take over.

'_Mattie . . . Would you forgive me? For letting you die? For letting our one and only child be stolen away by them – those damned hunters? I failed you . . . I failed our daughter . . . I failed us. Our most precious and revered love . . . Failed.' _Eyes continued to watch the blonde walk further and further away; becoming smaller with each step taken away and towards his private home. _'Right . . . Arthur was supposed to have a chi – no – children, twice the famous vampire had lost his lover and twice he had lost a child.'_

"You are so stoic . . . With your head held high, never showing what you are truly feeling. That you never allow yourself to mourn properly." Gilbert gazed more down the path and couldn't see the Brit any longer, "That will be your demise; your love for Alfred." The Prussian pulled himself to his feet and he pushed himself to walk slowly back to the mansion. Large double doors stared at the albino as he walked towards the house and pushed himself through them. The inside rooms were still a mess from his earlier rage. Sighing quietly to himself Gilbert went into the kitchen and pulled out a bucket and sponge, broom and dustpan from the utility closet. His pale brows furrowed when he witnessed Feliciano creating _human food_. "What are you doing, silly Italian?"

Barely opened eyes looked towards Gilbert's direction, which the albino didn't even know if the Italian was actually looking at him. "Ve! Ve!" exclaimed the wimpier Italian. Rubies rolled in their sockets as the albino listened to Feliciano's normal exclaimed vocabulary. "I'm making pasta Alfredo!" Feliciano whined in his abnormally high bitched voice.

"W-what?!" Gilbert shouted, eyes widening. "Y-You are cooking Alfred! ARTHUR WILL KILL YOU!"

Head tilting in wonder, "Ve? I'm making a pasta, like Arthur asked me to a for Alfred."

"O-oh," stuttered Gilbert as he realized his own mistake, "Carry on then." Quickly, Gilbert collected his cleaning supplies and moved to clean his mess. As he cleaned the feathers he wondered about the letter and the package contents. "Mattie. Mattie. Mattie. Mattie," repeated Gilbert subconsciously as he cleaned.

* * *

Arthur walked the long and green laden path; trees lined the dirt trail and grass was tall surrounding it. The plant life seemed to flourish because everything was an abundant green, but not an animal was seen – not even the low hum of an insect flying around. With a little sigh, Arthur just looked around; he knew why there weren't animals surrounding the estate or the grounds he owned – besides the human population increasing, the small population of vampires he allowed within _his_ domain had either scared the creatures away or had been killed for their blood. It was about these times that Arthur missed the, former, "New World" and it's million wonders that were burdened in abundance of natural goods.

The sun sunk below the small former mountains, now hills – weathered away by the nature's rainfall. The cool shades of earlier nightfall showered down and the rising moon gave Arthur's porcelain skin an unnatural glow that gave made him irresistibly beautiful. He seemed god-like with his looks, highlighted to be unnaturally beautiful, and his aristocratic manner, endowed to him with time and knowledge absorbed. Arthur walked towards the peeking cottage, head held high, and movements made with seemed perfection. The cottage appeared more and more as the old vampire got closer and the trees "moving" with the distant between the vampire and the cottage making a close. Trickling water rushing over stones was rippling in the distance; stones being weathered due to erosion as the rocks slowly move downward with time were silently being eaten away.

Aged stone was seen, contrasting from the growing darkness, due to the moon glowing faintly behind a clouded sky. The roof was darker, almost matching the increasing darkness. Arthur's pale hand reached and turned the door knob from the early 1500s – the brass knob creaking a bit in a thirsting wail for oil – and walked through the old passageway. The inside contrasted so differently from the outside because each room fell in line to each different era of history. His upstairs portion of the cottage was modernized to the 21st century. His bedroom was the most modernized, having the newest of anything – his bed was comprised a dream cloud mattress, the softest sheets one could think of, a flat screen television attached to the wall, with DVDs, and a dish box. A lone laptop sat on the corner of the bed, connected to it's charger.

However, Arthur was located in the kitchen of his private cottage. His head was poking through the fridge and a hand snaked out and grabbed a bag filled with sanguine liquid. A clear tube poked from the top and that is where Arthur placed his lips and inhaled – his cheeks caved in as he mouth began to collect the red liquid. When his mouth was full the vampire heard himself make a chilling gulp as the liquid flowed naturally down his throat. The liquid wasn't as fulfilling as Alfred's, his honest and faithful other-half. It tasted dead, like a rotting victim from the battleground. "Alfred . . ." sighed Arthur, "Will you see me as the man you fell in love the first and second time?" Emeralds gazed at the old photograph from the American Civil War Era hanging against the pale blue of the wall. His Alfred's second first reincarnated body, yet a mirror image of his lover from the first time they met – so long ago on that cold winter night. "Or will you see me as the monster that you must hate and fear?" Arthur's eyes remaining pinned on the Civil War photo, still frozen eyes staring back at the emeralds as tears began to sprout. "I am a greedy monster . . . To have used magick to reincarnate not once, but twice. Twice I have risen you from the grave faster than you should have and twice you have fallen by the hands of that bloody frog – shall this be your third or can _I_ be there to stop you own downfall to insanity and put an end to that frog's life?" Arthur pulled himself to the photograph and traced his cool, pale fingers against the aged material. That smile never changing, his lover's eyes never changing, the color of golden wheat never changing, his child-like wonder and curiosity never changing, but what about his mental state? Or his lover's opinion of a lover – man or women? These very thoughts and curves of each life made Arthur fear because his unbeating heart ached at the thought of his Alfred abandoning him.

Every time it hurt to be departed from his golden lover. To explain the pain would be describing one's personally designed hell. Each time Alfred was mercilessly murdered that hell would grow in size – think of the hell as the Minotaur's labyrinth . . . Wide . . . And filled with bloodshed and horror. Over a millennia's worth of bloodshed, pain, and suffering was what Arthur Kirkland's life consisted of, yet his only regret – well regrets- were losing Alfred and their children. His only light to the world that he had come to hate with time - color seeming to blend together to form a sheet of gray – would come to him for a short while, bringing happiness, but leave due to pure tragedy for what? For the purpose of an unrequited love? No, a one-sided love due to appearance; it disgusted Arthur that he was nothing more than a replacement for something that was long lost.

"Damn the times . . . Changing into something new so quickly and yet we stay the same, never changing – frozen in time," sighed Arthur as he realized he had moved on himself. He was now in his study with a second laptop hooked to machines, upon machines, and a private stash of books lining the wall. Realizing why he must have come here subconsciously the vampire shook his head and went to the bookcase. His emerald eyes scanning each title and surface showing; all the books were aged and showed it through discoloration and the difference in extravagance per book coverings. Eyeing the one he wanted his strong, long hand rose to the books position, while long pale fingers snaked out and grasped it, pulling it out. "His old journal . . . From the early 1600s . . . H-he needs to know," clarified Arthur to himself as he went to his room and set the book down on his bed. Once the book hit the spongy material of the bed the old vampire immediately turned and ripped his closet doors open and commenced digging. "I know I tucked it in here, I know I did," muttered the vampire to himself as he continued to dig deeper and deeper. Clothes were thrown on either side of Arthur as he dug. When he reached a box he pulled it out and turned for his bed and tripped on the mass of clothing he ripped out. "BLOODY HELL!" yelled Arthur after he landed face first onto the box he was carrying. A few short bouts later and he pulled himself up and placed the box by the old journal. "This is it."

Pale fingers opened the ancient box and found the slightly browned material that was once a pearly white. It had the initials _A.F.J_ embroidered in sky blue threading on one of the corners with the opposite corner having _A.K_ in a rich green threading. Arthur smiled to himself, but the old handkerchief was not what he desired, no, he wanted what was packed away delicately inside. The vampire snatched the handkerchief up and felt the square bump that was wrapped inside it. "Yes, this is it," whispered Arthur to himself as he unwrapped the box from it's prison. His hand covered by the browned fabric and the velvet black box rested gently in the center of his palm. The vampire's other hand shakily grasped the lid of velvet material and opened it – an ageless silver shine glimmered greedily as light for the first time in ages hit it's surface. It was like starlight captured by a single ring, with gems of sapphires and emeralds embedded deeply into the silver band. "Alfred . . ." murmured Arthur as he spied the engraving inside the band: _'You captured my heart forever.'_

Cool tears ran down Arthur's face as the memory was starting to resurface about the ring. It was a promise of an eternal love that would always be untouched by time.

* * *

_"A-Arthur?" asked Alfred as he blinked the leftover pain away._

_A sly smile made it's way on Arthur's lips. "I'm right here love." Pale fingers stroked Alfred's waning tanned cheeks. "You did wonderful. I am so proud of you my love." _

_A whined moaned erupted from Alfred's lips as he forced his eyes shut. "The light . . . It hurts . . ." _

_Laughter ripped through Arthur's being as he rubbed Alfred's head. "I know love . . . You'll adjust to the lifestyle. I owe you so much . . . So . . . So much for this."_

_"Don't own shit . . . I love you and you . . . You . . ." repeated Alfred as his head spun, "done the same . . ." Another groan erupted as Alfred arched at more pain rippling through his changing body. "D-damn . . . Why does it hurt so much?"_

_"It hurts because you are changing from a human to a vampire," re-explained Arthur. "Every molecule in your being that was human is being altered by my blood in your body that you consumed earlier."_

_"Then why did you d-dr . . ." Alfred arched again and winced. "AHhhhhhh!" Arthur stoked Alfred's cheek lovingly and softly, while whispering small bouts to calm Alfred in any way he could. _

_"Because your human cells needed to be weakened so that they would not try to expel or destroy mine in order for you to become what I am efficiently." Lids opened and closed rapidly over bright blue eyes. Breathes were taken rapidly and in shorts bouts. "Alfred . . . Alfred love . . . I love you alright . . . Sleep now . . .Just try to sleep." Arthur could hear Alfred's heart beating faster and faster against his lover's ribcage. Tanned lids closed against sky blue eyes and breathing increased more, sending the human in transition's heart into a beating frenzy. Arthur placed his hand over Alfred's heart and listened to it beat. _

_'Thumpthumpthumpthump . . . Thumpthumpthumpthump . . . Thumpthumpthumpthump . . .' the heart beat so fast and Arthur frowned when he felt it slow. 'Thumpthumpthump . . . Thumpthumpthump . . . Thumpthumpthump. . . .' The beat continued for a few more minutes and Arthur watched Alfred's face for any signs of pain. There was none as Alfred had slipped into the black depths of unconsciousness; pain taking over his lover's senses until he surrendered the change. Thick eyebrows furrowed as he felt Alfred's heart rate dropped again, 'Thumpthump . . . Thumpthump . . . Thumpthump . . .' The vampire smiled to himself as he recognized this beat, it was like when Alfred was walking around and smiling at him from a distance – this made Arthur so deeply wish he could have had a heartbeat just so he could feel it's movements grow frantic as a blush would grow on his pale face. 'Thump . .. Thump . . .Thump . . . Thump . . .' Alfred's heart slowed to the rate at which it would be when he was sleeping; Arthur laid his head over Alfred's faintly rising chest, the strength per beat was weakening more. 'thump . . . thump . . . thu-' then it stopped. The heartbeat that Arthur used to love and associated with Alfred being near was gone. "Alfred – poppet, my love . . ." Arthur reached up and kissed Alfred against his lips and rested his forehead against the still man's face, "We're together now . . . Forever . . . " _

_The older vampire waited and waited. This excursion started when the breaks of twilight came about and it was now nearing the time of the rising sun. The warmth could be felt as the sun was approaching, but was hidden behind the tall hill that was overrun with trees of great height. Giving Alfred's still body another kiss against his forehead Arthur stood to his full height, which wasn't much compared to Alfred's height, and went to the window. His emeralds eyes stared through the dirty glass and hissed silently as the sun rose more. "My only regret . . . Taking you away from Alfred," hissed Arthur as he pulled the curtain's over the glass. Turning on his heels Arthur retreated to the other window and drew the curtains. The vampire did this throughout the cabin house in order to protect Alfred from their only enemy, well at least until Alfred grew in age – then the sun would only be small enemy as his body would readjust to the light and tolerate short bouts. This made Arthur desire to return to England because due to the almost constant cloudy weather it was possible for vampires to always walk during the daylight hours. A smile appeared on Arthur's face. "Yes . . . I'll show you around the world and all it's wonders and we'll discover many things together . . . I love you Alfred . . ." smiled Arthur as he flew, literally, up to Alfred's upstairs room and reproached his lover's still form. _

_The tanned body was where it was left and no signs of love were present as Arthur sat on the bed and laid down by his lover. Emeralds bore at the man's face – flawless. It was perfectly symmetrical and always radiated happiness and love. "Alfred, my love . . ." whispered Arthur as he wrapped an arm around Alfred's middle and stayed close, a yawn escaping his lips as the sun continued to crawl into the sky blue skies. As Arthur laid there he felt the circular object in his pocket press against his thigh, which caused a smile to appear on Alfred's face. "I'll ask you . . " spoke Arthur until he was interrupted by a yawn, "When you wake up . . ." Pale lids closed over emeralds as sleep overtook Arthur's senses – his vampiric nature pressing him to do so._

_The two slept together and were so still that they both appeared dead. No movement occurred until later that evening and it was Arthur that rose first. "Alfred?" questioned Arthur sleepily. His hand fisted and rubbing away the sleep from his eyes. "Alfred – love?" asked Arthur again. Emeralds looking at the still body and a heavy sigh escaping his lips as he grew impatient – he wanted to be with his lover that instant. He pulled himself into a sitting position and held Alfred's cold hand. A pained wince appeared on Arthur's feature because this was unnatural for his Alfred to be so cold, granted the soon-to-be vampire had not had blood to warm his body. Arthur waited . . . And waited . . . He waited for hours and just hoped that all was well. Emeralds grew concerned and impatient as time ticked by. It wasn't until the sun was going to rise again – Arthur feeling it within his guts that it was going to rise soon – that Alfred's hand twitched in Arthurs. Excited ballooned in Arthur's eyes, "Alfred?" _

_"Mhmmmm . . ." moaned Alfred as sleep was slowly waning from him. _

_"Alfred, my love, "coaxed Arthur, "Wake up, poppet . . ." Still tanned lids opened to reveal purple red irises. Arthur kissed Alfred gently on his forehead. "Love?" questioned Arthur again. A yawn escaped Alfred's lips as lip was wearing off; as lips pealed back elongated pearly fangs became visible. The sight was daunting and not right to see on Alfred's form, but it was what was going to be for years to come. _

_"A-Arthur?" croaked Alfred, his voice hoarse. _

_"I'm here," reassured Arthur, "How do you feel?" _

_Alfred was quiet for a few minutes, causing Arthur to become further impatient. "Hungry . . . N-no . . . Th-thirsty . . ." stuttered Alfred as he throat was parched. _

_"I know, I know," said Arthur as he kissed Alfred again, "But it's almost dawn and dangerous for you, right now, to go outside. You'll have to settle for my blood." Predatory eyes stared at Arthur's pale throat, the deep redness that were Alfred's pupils radiated with a strong crimson shine and grew weaker the farther away from the center. "Go ahead poppet," smiled Arthur as he noticed the hesitation. Strong fingers gripped Arthur's biceps and the cool body moved closer until his lips were skimming the pale throat. In response to the movement, Arthur tilted his head to side and waited. Alfred's pale tongue slowly came out as it licked at the spot that Alfred was planning to dig into. A few more seconds passed and with a kiss, Alfred brought down his newly formed fangs into Arthur throat, a small whimper escaping Arthur's lips. The newborn was sucked with desperation at the liquid that was escaping the wound his fangs had just made. The older vampire moaned as the pain departed and pleasure radiating from the wound throughout his whole body. "Al-Alfred!" cried Arthur in pure ecstasy. Alfred sucked happily at the blood and smiled against the wound kept sucking happily. This continued for minutes – though it seemed an eternity. The bond between the two growing with each gulp Alfred swallowed until, all of sudden, Alfred just let go and moaned appreciative. "A-alfred?" asked Arthur, drool sliding down to his chin at this point. _

_"T-thank you . . . Arthur . . ." Alfred whispered as he licked his lips happily. _

_The older blonde hugged Alfred and smiled. "I'm glad you're with me . . . I do have a question . . . For you . . ." Alfred stared at Arthur in question with his sky blue eyes, which kept their warm feeling to them. A smile escaped Arthur's lips as he pulled away from Alfred and dug in his pant for the band in his pocket. When he pulled it out from his pocket he crawled out of the bed and got on the floor on one knee. "Alfred F. Jones . . . Will you please do me the honor . . . By becoming my husband . . . My mate . . ."spoke Arthur in segments due to embarrassment and pleasure from the bite rushing through his veins. Alfred just stared at the band in Arthur's pale fingers. A blush crept on Arthur's face, "I . . . Ah . . .Would understand if you wouldn't want to."_

_A cough resonated throughout the room as Alfred cleared his throat. "I gave you my mortality to be with you . . . Why would I desire to be your other half, you husband– mate as you put it."_

_Emeralds widened, "Y-you mean it? Even with the unethical views of homose-"Arthur was silenced by Alfred smashing his lips against the older vampires. _

_"Yes means yes," moaned Alfred though his lips as he kissed Arthur deeply, passionately. Arthur slipped the ring on Alfred's left ring finger and smiled at it. _

_"I will love you forever."_

_A grin appeared on Alfred's face, "I'd hope so, seeing you're stuck with me." _

_"A decision that I will never regr-" A snore echoed through the nearly empty room and Arthur looked at Alfred, who had sank on the bed and was sleeping happily. "You've sleep for nearly two days . . . Oh well," mutter Arthur under his breath. His arm pulling the covers up and covering himself and Alfred as he situated himself by his lover's body and ended with him wrapping his arm around Alfred's middle. "But you have your instincts working against you . . ." A yawn escaped Arthur's lips and he guessed the sun had risen above the hill by now. _

_As Arthur curled against Alfred's body he noticed the warmth from the newborn and that his hand was stroking Alfred's stomach lovingly. "Maybe . . ." breathed Arthur as he closed his eyes, "Just maybe . . . We may have a . . . Miracle happen for us . . ."_

* * *

Alfred laid in his bed and looked out the window, while his hand rubbed his aching head. His eyes clouded over and not truly seeing what was in front of him as he spoke quietly,"Arthur . . . Arthur Kirkland . . . My . . . Husband . . . My . . . Lover . . ."

Little did Alfred know that he was remembering his past life and that a certain Italian was nearing jumping for joy outside of his door because the small Italian knew what Alfred was to Arthur. He was so happy until he spilled the pasta on the floor and cried, running to his room and cried into his lover's arms. "It . . . Was . . . A . . . Waste of such a . . . Beautiful . . . A PASTA!" screamed Feliciano into his lover's broad shoulder.

Strong fingers ran through the brown hair, avoiding the curl. "It's just food," grunted a thick accented voice. "Just food, Feli . . ." His hand continued stroking through the hair and when the crying did not cease after an hour the German gave up and decided to change the course of the evening. The fingers that were once gently running through the Italian's hair and avoiding the curl were now deliberately pulling on that single curl. A moan pierced through the air and nearly shut eyes glanced up at light steel blue eyes. Feliciano's arms moved up and wrapped around his lover's strong and muscular neck.

"Luddy!" cried Feliciano before he kissed him hard, a moan escaping his German lover's throat. Pale, strong hands ran against the Italian's sides. Steel blue eyes looked at barely opened eyes of his lover, yet he saw the lightly tanned lids open more than normal and saw the erotic gaze in the caramel eyes. Feliciano pulled away and had a strong blush covering his barely tanned cheeks. "Ludwig . . ." breathed the Italian, "I want you!"

The night was young and it was already declared an evening of passion by one single pull on a piece of hair.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!

Reviews?


	6. Centuries Old Building Blocks

Chapter 6 is here~ I'll try to get another chapter out within the next week and half - key word try. Remember this is unbeta, so mistakes here and there are present - I am only human . . . Enjoy~

* * *

Semi-long bronzed locks jerked back as pale lips spread wide in a scream-less cry. Violet-blue eyes appeared wider from being stretched obscenely wide, causing lines to form upon the surrounded skin; pupils shrank – almost engulfed by the unnatural shade of the irises that surrounds them. Words could not describe what American-Canadian was feeling as he was savagely ravished by the old vampire. Long pale legs spread wide by abnormally pale hands, wrists red due to the leather keeping them still rubbing the skin raw, and clothes ripped and thrown aside while a taller, stronger body loomed over Matthew's exposed and abused body. A devils grin presented itself on the vampire's face as he striped his victim of his innocence . . . his purity. "A bitch like you deserves zhis," yelled Francis as he continued his assault, "Being 'is brother . . . d'arthur's lover . . . and you being zhat ghost's bride. Your 'usband was and is a betrayer . . . a snake who is not to be trusted." Ill pride overran Francis as he was pushed his way through the ripped membranes of Matthew's bloodied entrance because he knew that his former friend loved this reincarnation and that he, Francis, was taking away a right that belonged to Gilbert.

Matthew laid there with his arms tied above his head, his body rocking due to the violent movements of Francis's body, but his mind beginning to stray far from the source of the pain. It hurt, it felt like being ripped in two from the inside out. Blood marred the air surrounding him and forcing his nostrils to smell the iron that originated from him. The burn had just started fading from the forced entry a while ago. Or did it seem that long ago? The teen looked at the ceiling as his head had remained there since he wanted to scream from the vampire's entry, but he didn't hear a sound. Or did he produce a sound and not hear it? Still, as the assault continued Matthew's mind retreated, faded, into a time that was peaceful. Pale bloodied lids closed over violet shaded eyes as his mind retreated further from the pain.

* * *

_Snow danced down upon the small village that the shop was located in, it was nearing Christmas time Even with the snow and nipping reminder of the temperature the people of the village were out and about with smiles. This village was that of kindness due to the size and the age; people new everyone and everything when something new happened. As of late, the whole village was buzzing about new people traveling up from the south that had recently arrived. They seemed to be rich and incredibly stunning, though one was of odd coloration that no one had seen before. The inhabitants of the village would gawk when seeing these new people walked among them; standing out due to their garb and physical appearance. Many women fawned over the first that the one companion gave. The one that always flirted was young, maybe fifteen or sixteen of age, and held a slight tan with brown hair and a curl to his left, a smile never leaving his face, and his slight accent whenever spoke. Other women gawked at the muscular figure that accompanied the foreigner: Light blonde hair slicked back to give a mature look, steel blue eyes, and, well, muscles that could be seen rippling underneath the opening of his coat. However, the third member in the party was looked at as an anomaly because of his paste-like skin, silver hair, and eyes that matched that of the richest red wine around. _

_However, as most people knew about the odd trio, one inhabitant of the village did not._

_Cream colored fingers worked quickly as the sweet brown liquid began to cool in the pan; on the table beneath the pan were chocolate fudge bits – rounded into a circular form. Just as quietly as the worker the pan was set down and the rounded bits were picked up by the stick that impaled them and dipped within the sweetened liquid. One by one each piece was dipped and placed a rubbery-like sheet, later to be called wax paper, and permitted to cool while in waiting for the next step. A faint smile appeared as pale rose lips curled when the ringing of a front door's bell echoed the delicate chant of metal against metal. Quickly, the figure finished the last of the fudge bits dipping and placed the long metal tray that held them into an enclosed space with ice resting beneath it for cooling to occur faster. Grabbing a worn rag the woman rubbed her hands to ensure all chocolate was gone before coming out into the shop area. Unnatural violet shaded eyes looked for the customer that came in. "Hello," light rose tinted lips curled into a welcoming smile as bronzed bangs framed her face in the most innocent manner. _

"_Hallo," replied an accented voice, "I heard of this place from passersby and wanted to see if the rumors were true."_

_Violet shaded irises gazed upon a man adorned in snow covered navy clothing, trousers and frock jacket that was outlined with white, vest, stockings, shirt, and ascot. "Welcome to __Chocolaterie__ Williams," smiled the owner, "I am the owner, Mattea Williams. We sell a little bit of everything and do special creations if wanted. If you are interested then please try a sampling of your choosing – we allow a free try of any of our products."_

_Pale lips smiled due to no sign of repulsion or fear from his appearance: snow lined silver-like hair, pale skin graced with melting, and eyes the color of blood. "Is that so? I believe I would to make a special order then."_

"_Please give me a minute," asked the Mattea as she walked quickly to the cash register. She picked up the quill besides the metal contraption and looked at the man with a kind smile, "Please, continue Sir."_

"_Well," thought Gilbert, "What would you recommend?"_

_A small blush occurred across Mattea's face as she thought. "Our truffles are rich and creamy that can have any filling one desires." Violet irises looked around the room to think of more creations. "The chocolate cakes can be made to be creamier or to be like a sponge or chewy, in a sense, like fudge. Our fudge can be made from any desired flavored and drizzles with delicate dabbles of caramel or white chocolate. Also, due to the time of year we can dip strawberries or make strawberry filling. Anything you want, kind Sir, can be made."_

'If only she knew about what I was, she would not think me kind.' _thought Gilbert. "What do you like?"_

_The blush brightened a shade, "I enjoy mixed chocolate truffles laid in our special created cream atop our creamiest chocolate cake with drizzled milk and white chocolate."_

"_That sounds delightful. I believe I'll order that, but in a heart shape if you can."_

"_Yes, sir," replied Mattea, "May I have your name?" _

"_My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt," smiled Gilbert. _

'Gilbert . . . I think you are someone . . . That is special to me . . . I don't know why though . . .' _thought Mattea_, 'I've never blushed like this and I have so many suitors looking at me . . . So why you?'

* * *

Gilbert stared at the belongings in his room. He had collected so much in long life span that ranged five hundred years back. There were items of war from every century it seemed, clothing from each fashion trend, and special knick knacks he collected – like arrowheads, Prussian artwork from the time that the country existed, and, recently with the invention of them, movies. As red eyes looked at all the belongings he stopped at the possessions that were from his life as when he was a husband and father. The Prussian felt the tears sliding down his cheeks before he saw them in his vision. His eyes wander to the black jacket that was hanging behind the identical crib of his and Mattea's child. "It started with you . . . Then . . .'

* * *

_As the trio walked around the sun shielded town Gilbert could feel the stares and patted the other male companions shoulder before whispering, "I need to go for a walk, caught you later bruder." With that he walked off to explore the town. He made his way up and down the streets. To him this small village was a reprieve because he hadn't seen something so new that was like his village from when he was human. The road beneath his feet weren't stone like in London or some of the towns in the British American Colonies, it was dirt and frozen over due to the cold. Red eyes looked over shops and smiled when he saw a small child being pulled on a wooden sled by his older sibling, a reminder from when he was boy with his brother. Gilbert kept walking on and on until he saw her, a young women putting freshly made sweets within a display cabinet. He watched as she carefully put the creations in a pattern to make a snowflake and when she was satisfied with her work she gave a nod and a smile that made Gilbert's still heart ache to beat for her. Red watched the figure walk back behind the counter and through the swinging doors that, most likely, led to the kitchen. His mind replayed the scene in his head until he memorized the way her body moved, how her long bronzed hair swayed in the loose ponytail that tamed it, and the way her violet-blue eyes shined innocently. _

"_I must meet her." With a nod Gilbert marched his way into the sweet shop, not aware of the amount of time that had passed from his viewing of her. _

_Once inside he waited for the young woman to appear and when she did his heart ached more. She was so innocent and pure. Inside he smiled and was chuckling at the cute ways Mattea's cheeks would flare with heat, but on the outside remained stoic, yet held a welcoming look. He appreciated the fact that she didn't seem to care about his appearance. The Prussian asked what she recommended, then what she liked. Oh, how on the inside Gilbert smiled at his new found love. He quickly requested that the special order he was placing was what she liked, but molded to be something that held the intentions of possible love._

_Gilbert watched as Mattea quickly wrote down the name with the order and did calculations of the price. "It will be fifty pounds Mr. Beilschmidt." A simple nod and Gilbert handed her the money with ease, which the shop owner took carefully – blushing a bit harder when she touched his skin – and placed the money within the cash register. _

"_Thank you for your order," smiled Mattea, "And please come back tomorrow for your order."_

"_I will," winked Gilbert as he walked out of the shop, leaving Mattea extremely flushed._

"_W-wait," stuttered Mattea._

_Gilbert turned his head to look at her as his body was halfway out the door. "Yes?"_

"_Y-you and the snow . . . You're covered in it," stated Mattea, "Stay for a moment to get warmed up."_

"_Are you sure?"_

_Mattea gave a curt nod before she went upstairs, her words echoing, "Stay." Red eyes were covered by pale lids as he walked back in and waited. The Prussian paced around and looked at the sweets. _

'If only my body could appreciate them like a human's could,'_ thought the albino._

_The Prussian's ears picked up on tapping above his head and then louder as the owner came down the steps. When he saw her Gilbert smiled kindly and wondered why she was carrying something black in her arms. She came to a halt in front of him and held out the black object for Gilbert to fully see. "Please," started Mattea, "Take it. It's cold out and the snow will only make it worse for you."_

_Red eyes blinked a few times before Gilbert's mind caught up. "I'm afraid I can't. It isn't right for me to take something from you." Small flashes of anger and jealous bubbled in Gilbert's chest at the thought of the woman he believed was his "one" having been married already. _

"_Please, I am giving it to you," she pleaded._

"_But doesn't it belong to someone you know?"_

_A small smile appeared on Mattea's face. "Yes, it was my father's before he passed away at the beginning of spring."_

"_Then why give it to me?"_

"_Because I can and I want to." Mattea waved the jacket in front of Gilbert and he sighed in return before taking it._

"_Danke," replied Gilbert as he slid the coat on, a bit larger than his liking, but it worked._

_The bronzed hair woman's head cocked a bit to the side as a confused expression laced her soft features. "D-danke?"_

"_Sorry," apologized Gilbert as he realized his mistake, "It means 'thank-you' in German."_

_A flash of curiosity lit up in Mattea's eyes, "German as in you are one who hails from Germany?"_

"_Well, Prussia, but close enough," smiled Gilbert, "Germany is my country's younger sibling."_

"_I see," smiled Mattea happily._

"_Thank you for the coat," spoke Gilbert softly. His thoughts halted for a second when he heard knocking on the window and saw his brother and his brother's lover. "I'm sorry, but I must take my leave. I will see you tomorrow." With his final good-bye Gilbert walked out of the shop and resumed walking with his companions._

"'_Vat was that about bruder?" asked the tall blonde._

"_I think I just my "one," Luddy." Gilbert smiled at the thought and ran his hand through his hair as he remembered every word said by Mattea._

_The smallest of the trio pushed into Ludwig's body and smiled up at the steel blue eyes. "To a think! Gilbert has a found his a one!"_

_A small smile formed on the German's lips before he pushed the Italian off of him, "I'm sorry Feli," whispered Ludwig, "But you can't be displaying your affections for me in un public."_

_The Italian's mouth formed a "o" before he pushed himself off the German and walked a few inches away, "I'm sorry."_

"_It's alright, but ve need to be careful vith that kind of stuff," sighed Ludwig, "Ve don't need un repeat of the last time you showed public affection towards me." _

_Gilbert shuddered at the memory. "I second Luddy!" proclaimed the Prussian, "I'm not going to risk my hide being burnt at the stake for you again."_

"_I did not a mean it," pouted Feliciano, "I just a love you, Luddy."_

_In a hushed tone Ludwig responded, "As do I."_

_The albino looked behind himself and at the chocolate shop that was growing smaller and smaller as he walked away. _

'I believe I have found you . . . My one . . .' _Thought Gilbert._

* * *

"Those were happier times . . . Especially when we married . . ." sighed Gilbert before he stood, "I need to see you . . . To remember . . ."

The Prussian got up and walked to his closet before walking inside. He eyed each portrait that laced the sides: a few being from his times as a rich nobleman, to one of his pirate years, to the American Revolutionary War, and then photographs from the Second World War. At the back of the closet hanged the portraits that Gilbert held very dear to his heart. The one was of him and Mattea when they were first married. The innocent smile of Mattea seemed to be alive as she pressed into Gilbert's still form. It was a time of pure happiness. Their love was undeniable and meant to be by the universe. The middle portrait, which was half the size of the other two besides it, was of Gilbert and Mattea looking at each other in the eyes. In the portrait one of Gilbert's hand graced the far point in the portrait of Mattea's face, while Mattea's hand was upon Gilbert's face and the hand in full view; they were mirror opposites in the portrait and obvious love was reflected in their eyes. The final portrait, which was the size of the first one in the row, was of Gilbert with his arms wrapped around Mattea as she held their child close to her chest. The child was depicted angelically with eyes of deep blue that they appeared purple at first glance and had light blonde hair. Upon the baby's head was a ribbon and resting on her was the beloved yellow canary plush.

Gilbert touched the painting of Mattea's face. "I miss you . . ." With his other hand he touched his child's face, "I miss you two so damn much . . . I'm sorry I failed you two . . ."

* * *

Feliciano stared at the ceiling with his barely opened eyes and was flushed as he panted heavily. "Luddy . . ." breathed the Italian, "That was a great!"

A smile of pride appeared on the German's face and he kissed his lover gently on the lips, "I am glad, my love." The Italian kissed back and smiled. "Iche liebe dich, Feliciano."

"Ti amo, Ludwig."

For these two vampires it was always adorning the other with garnished love at every second.

"I will never regret my decision," smiled Feliciano."

'_What decision?' _thought Ludwig.

Ludwig froze a bit at what his lover said. Steel blue eyes were shielded by pale lids as he remembered his time when Feliciano was human. "I . . . I'm still . . . Sorry . . ."

"Ve? Why?" asked Feliciano as he sat up to look at Ludwig in the eyes with deep compassion.

"Because . . . I took away your life." Ludwig turned at sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. "I took it because you got un sick."

The Italian's tanned hands rubbed his lover's back gently. "It's fine . . . Because of my decision I was able to be with you, forever."

Instantly as the words left Feliciano's mouth Ludwig got up and turned to look at Feliciano. "It this "my decision" thing to help alleviate my guilt? Because if that is what it is meant to do it is not working. I took your life from you."

"Because I was sick." stated Feliciano.

"Does it matter? I went with my instincts."

'_We do this every night now, it seems. Why Ludwig? Do you regret me as your mate?' _

"Do you not love me? Do you regret me as your mate?"

Eyes widened in horror. "No, never."

"Then suck it up! I am happy that I am here with you." The guilt was still in Ludwig's eyes. "We do this every night and it needs to stop. It makes me feel like you do not love me and regret me existing."

"I never d-"

"No, I am a speaking now. I love you and I am happy that you took me away from humanity because now we do not have to abide to human time and disease or me begging your brother or some other vampire to turn me. Why can't you see that I'm happy as I am?"

'_Because seeing you with fangs and paler than normal and without the sun and not being able to truly eat the foods you loved and cherished as a human are my reminders of my greed.'_

"You were scared when you were youn-"

"That was then, a little under a three hundred years ago. It's now the 21st century," Feliciano stood in front of his German and cupped his face delicately, "If you keep guilting yourself like this . . . I'm just afraid what will happen when you keep guilting yourself like this. It isn't a healthy and I a care and a love you so much that I couldn't bare being without you."

Ludwig stood quietly for a few minutes and final spoke quietly, "I just don't like to see you suffer."

"Ludwig you are the one that makes me suffer when keep this guilt from so a long ago baring heavily upon you're a shoulders. You are a strong, but with a time . . . Strength a fails and the weakness conquers."

"You just said I make you suffer!"

"When you keep this guilt on you, besides that I've never a been happier. I love my a life with you and being a vampire. We get to a see things that we a never thought we would a see without being vampiros."

A blonde brow raised a bit, "Like what?"

"You meeting a me," smiled Feliciano happily before hugging the German tightly, "No more being a guilty because it makes us a both suffer. When you're happy I a feel that nothing in the whole a universe could stop our a love."

"You have un way with words," commented Ludwig as he hugged back, "But you are right, for once, that I should stop feeling this guilt because I do love you . . . More than anything in this world. Without you I have un nothing because you are the light to my un world."

Feliciano looked up at Ludwig, revealing his light brown eyes. "As you are to a me." Standing on his tippy toes and reaching as high as he could Feliciano kissed his "one" on the lips happily. "Let's get something to a eat."

"Define eat."

"PASTA!" squealed Feliciano happily.

'_Italians . . .'_

Shaking his head and pinching the bridge of his nose Ludwig sighed. "You do know we don't need food right?"

"Si, but I still love it," smiled Feliciano as he skipped out of the room and towards the kitchen. He didn't make it very far when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him into a strong muscular body. "Round a two?" Feliciano knew it was Ludwig, not by scent, but by their bond.

"If you remember to wear your clothes when you leave our room," whispered Ludwig as he pulled his lover back to their room.

Brown eyes that were once again shielded by lightly tanned lids looked to see that his German lover had the decency to put on a light blue silken bath robe, while his gaze shifted downward to his naked form. "Bu-but was is wrong with a being a naked?"

"It may be something that you un Italians do, but not in England – nor the 21st century. You aren't a nudist."

"But maybe I would like to a be," taunted Feliciano.

Blonde hair shook in every direction as an exasperated sigh escaped from pale lips. "Ja, ja . . ." Thick muscular hands opened the blacked door to the couple's room and quickly shut it once both were inside. "Please put some clothes on, Feli."

"Okay-a-dokey!" smiled the Italian as he ran off to his closet that was to the left of the bed.

Steel blue eyes watched as the small lean body pulled clothing after clothing until the outfit wanted appeared. A dark blush appeared on the normally stoic German's face as his lover put on a sailor boy's outfit. Blue shorts that came to an inch or two above lightly tanned knees, white sleeves stretching to the Italian's wrist, a matching blue flap attached to the shirt as it waved in the air behind the moving figure, and a black tie around the wide color. The German continued as Feliciano slipped on white long socks that came to just the lower calf and brown loafers were slipped over those pearly socks. Ludwig placed a hand over his eyes and wondered how a physically twenty-three old could pass off as a boy of eleven or twelve – it wasn't natural. _'God . . . He always was a young one at heart and mind.' _thought Ludwig. _'He's turning two hundred and seventy-nine this year . . . Yet he dresses like a little school boy. I do love him though – it took a few years to come to bring myself to admit it though.'_

"You make me worry, but ich liebe dich."

The Italian smiled happily as he heard those words and looked at his lover with utter joy. "Ich liebe dich auch!" Barely visible brown eyes saw steel blue roll slightly before his love came over and hugged him tightly.

"Ti amo, Feliciano," whispered the burly German.

* * *

"_Arthur . . ." panted a ragged voice, "It . . .hurts . . . Make it stop . . ."_

_The feeling of warm hands brushed lightly through the bronzed locks as the lithe body behind him held his body tightly, as if trying to transfer energy. "I know, I'm so sorry love. Just a little longer . . .You're doing wonderful . . . Deep breathes." Emeralds were seen wide and afraid of the growing ring of blood around his lovers lower body that grew and grew. Blood to all vampires was life, the substance that allowed them to live this cursed life that was neither living or dead and when a vampire lost too much blood they died – turn to ash or remain in their former mortal body depending on the age they had lived life as vampire. "Just a little longer, love . . ."_

"_Arthur . . ."_

Sky blue eyes shot open as that voice that sounded eerily like his own echoed that name. "Arthur," repeated Alfred, "Wh-who are you?" Tanned hands rubbed against his golden locks as he recalled the beginning of the dream. "Hurts . . . Breathe . . . Blood . . . Arthur . . ." Those words were the ones that echoed the most in Alfred's head as he thought of what was happening in his dream. The pain that was suffering from his dream look-a-like looked as if he was being torn into two after running the longest marathon in existence. Alfred's mind recalled how the man that was holding his look-a-like looked like that Arthur who had first been with him when he woke up and with the same first name at that. "Why? What hurt so badly?" Alfred's one hand continued to rub against his head as his other rested itself on his stomach without his knowledge. "Blood . . . That hemorrhaging from below the waist resembled that of a picture I once saw in my history book: A women having a footing childbirth . . . All that blood . . . The pain . . . The exhaustion . . . It makes sense, but dreaming of me doing that is impossible. I am a man so that is physically impossible by the laws of nature to mankind I . . . I don't understand."

"Afternoon, poppet," smiled Arthur as he walked in quietly, "Are you feeling better?"

"Define better."

Long pale fingers stroked casually against smooth skin of the vampire's chin. "Head not hurting and not babbling nonsense work for you?"

"I guess . . ." breathed Alfred.

"What's wrong?"

Alfred closed his eyes as he turned his head and instinctively his hand on his stomach tightened. "Nothing."

The vampire looked at the sight and on the inside smiled wearily: He had seen this before. It was like Alfred's previous reincarnation, the second Alfred F. Jones to exist, where Alfred was most likely remembering their first child from the early 1700s. However, worry overtook the joy that Arthur was experiencing because Alfred was remembering his former live's memories sooner than his previous had – the effect of the spell. "You can tell me, I'm a wonderful listener."

"Really?" contradicted Alfred like a child, "Can you tell me why you appear in my dreams? Or why I dream of bleeding like women in childbirth – a footling childbirth at that?" Alfred waited a few seconds before continuing his tirade, "What about just seeing you when I'm just thinking to myself? Explain that? You are like a ghost in my vision. What are you?" Blue eyes looked at Arthur's emerald eyes pleadingly. "Please . . ."

Pain instantly attacked Arthur's still heart and guilt overran his mind. "I cannot tell you yet, love. If I did you would be lost to the river of insanity. Time is your ally, it always will be for you – though for me it is the opposite. Time has been my enemy since the dawn of my days. I waited to be freed, yet I abused. I waited for a chance to run, yet I am hunted down over and over. I waited to find my true love – my one, yet he was taken from me. I waited for him to reappear to me, yet my heart is destroyed. I waited for him to remember, yet my former master taunts him. I wait for my one to return to his proper mind, yet he stays in a vegetated state for years. I wait for him to awake, yet he dies from a second time because of a hideous reminder of my past. You have to time to wait, so please use it wisely. I am here for you, whether to be used or abused, I am here, Alfred."

The American teen looked at the old vampire with a feeling of sadness and guilt overflowing his heart. "I . . . I should remember . . . Yet I can't . . . I want to know, but I am unable to remember. I see you over and over – we seem so close, yet when I reach for you we are too far. I want to remember!" At this point Alfred was gripping the sheets by his thighs tightly, his knuckles turning from their tanned state to a shade similar to Arthur's skin tone. "Why do I seem to know you?" asked Alfred as his bangs slide over his eyes and obscured his true thoughts from his face, "Why is it that you are someone that I once loved? It hurts to admit that I cannot remember and when it seems like I do it slips away from me." Tears started to slowly slip from Alfred's sky eyes down his tanned face. "Please," Alfred begged and Arthur listened – drawn to the tone that Alfred used because he knew it too well, "D-don't hide from me Arthur! I love you!" The vampire staggered forward a half step before full on running to Alfred's side as his lover fell to his unconscious.

Slender fingers gently slide around Alfred's comatose form as Arthur slide behind Alfred's body and pulled him towards himself in a loving manner – the positions they held when Alfred's original body was experiencing the first stage of labor. Lithe arms wrapped tightly around his lover's body with a protective love as he kissed Alfred's tear stained cheek. Then Arthur's light golden head rested gently on Alfred's shoulder and Alfred's head on his left shoulder. "I cannot tell you because if I did . . . _It_ would _destroy_ you before _you_ had a chance to truly remember and experience what we _had _together and to _live_ as we _did_ in the past. I will always love you Alfred. I will never leave you like your memory tricks you into. My _mate_ . . . My _one _. . . My _partner_ . . . My _husband_ . . . My _wife_ . . . My _love_ . . ."

* * *

Reviews? Your thoughts would be wonderful.


	7. Sadness of Then to Now

Hey guys, sorry for the really, really long update. Writers block and senior year with sports and college classes are kicking my butt. But, here's the new chapter! Hope to update soon again! **UNBETA**

* * *

Arthur laid there, unmoving, in the bed under Alfred for hours. He didn't care the about the seconds that turned into minutes, which became hours because _his_ Alfred need him. The discomfort was dismissed from thought as he continued to stroke the soft locks of gold. Emerald eyes trained onto Alfred's unconscious form and the feeling of fear and worry began to run amok within Arthur's unbeating heart. Hands kept touching something just so the vampire could feel the slight comfort that this, having Alfred there in the flesh, wasn't a lie or an illusion; even many a time Arthur found himself with his nose pressed into the curve of Alfred's neck and inhaling that sweet aroma over and over. "You will stay with me this time around, right Alfred?" spoke Arthur softly to the empty space to only himself, "No leaving me again. I . . ." the olden vampire's voice cracked, "I do not think I can bear to lose you again. I would rather kill a child in your womb with my own hand than let you fall again. I . . . I just cannot . . . I will not permit you to go again. Not in fear or pain . . . And my heart cannot bear your departure. So, love . . . Poppet . . . Stay with me . . . We can have all the time in the world to ourselves. Just . . . Do not leave go away and remember who you are . . . Who I am . . . Who we were." The feeling of something cold and wet encased Arthur's eyes; his vision blurred into pixels. A pale hand reached up and delicately wiped away the cool tears of a vampire. "Alfred . . . Can you not see what you do to me? You make me feel human again, after so long I can feel like this, but only with you by my side." Arthur pressed his pale and cool lips to Alfred's radiating forehead.

The vampire within him rejoiced in the closeness of something warm and full of blood, but the humanist side of him that had been buried by centuries of solitude seeked that warmth as a beckon of hope for the future. "Alfred . . . My love . . . Return to me," pleaded Arthur. Shaggy, unkempt light blonde hair pressed against groomed golden locks as cold pushed against warm; Arthur's eyes looking at Alfred's closed ones from an upturned motion. Those iced tears slowly leaked and soon began to drop upon Alfred's still face. As time passed on with slow, agonizing steps the tears began to grow in number – the wet sliver sheen flowed into the crevices of Alfred's closed lids. Slowly and tenderly Arthur brushed his fingers against Alfred's cheek and just held his lover close. The vampire would rock slightly to create a motion of comfort and would hum old tunes.

A soft knock was given from the door and Arthur looked up from Alfred's sleeping form towards the door. "Yes?" whispered Arthur.

"Arturo?" the door creaked open and barely opened brown eyes gazed at Arthur and Alfred. "Ah, did Alfredo remember who he is yet?"

"I believe he's close, but not there fully." Arthur looked at Alfred, who lay curled around Arthur's smaller form. "He's . . . . . He's hurting."

Feliciano came in slowly with a tray of spaghetti and meatballs, adorned with a side salad and a tall glass of chocolate shake. "What are you going to do?"

Emerald eyes motioned to set the tray on the ebony dresser, which the smaller Italian did without fail. "I believe I'll give Alfred a week at most, depending on how his condition affects him." Arthur closed his eyes. "I'm not losing him again. I will turn him depending on how the time cooperates with us."

"Ve, ve? But won't that make him hate you?" questioned Feliciano.

"I don't know," Arthur looked down at Alfred's unconscious body, "I don't know Feliciano."

* * *

Near silent pants escaped cracked and dry lips. Air wheezed its way through the slightly parted cavern and into the depths of Matthew's lungs. It hurt; everything hurt. From the crudely etched brand upon his cheek, to the missing finger, to the broken leg, his rear, and his everything, even his hair felt pain. Matthew lay huddled in the corner of the repulsive bed – blood painted the sheets with human waste along with it – to attempt to pull away from the disgustingness of the bed.

Matthew had lost count of the many times that the twisted, cynical Frenchman laid his filthy claim over Matthew's once pure body. The burn never seemed to leave him, especially now that infection set within the tears of his rear. All Matthew could do was close his eyes and try to escape that is until he heard the tall-tale creaking of wooden flooring moving under weight that seemed come closer to him. "Honhonhonhonhon," chuckled the Frenchman as he entered the room, " 'Ave you missed me, mon cherie?"

"Cher . . ." whispered Matthew.

A blonde brow rose high upon Francis's face. "You like my treatment and want me to be with you?" _He did just call me "cher"._

"F-fuck no . . . I'm a male . . . I- I – It's cher, not c-ch-cherie!"

With a wiggle of his finger and smirk upon his pale rose lips Francis eyed the boy like meat. "Ah, ah, ah. If you take me and moan for me like a bitch, zhen you are a bitch and will be treated as one." Francis's large and pale hand grasped Matthew's bruised hip and smirked. "You are nothing but a w'ore," Francis pulled Matthew's head up by his hair using the other pale hand, "And you are nothing more to me than one." With a glare Francis threw Matthew back upon the floor and smashed a pale, yet strong fist against the teen's delicate face until the older twin was hovering above the line consciousness and unconsciousness. "Sick . . . I will show Gilbert what 'e gets for leaving me with nothing."

"W-whose Gil-Gilbert?" The name rolled off Matthew's tongue in such a fashion that he felt it comforting.

A feral grin broke upon Francis's face, making his seemingly angelic features twist into that a psychotic and deranged being. "Gilbert was once a great friend," Francis snarled, "Until 'e met "you" all zhose years ago. Zhen 'e became nothing more zhan a dog tied to a leash and dragged by his "chosen" bitch." The old vampire stood tall and kicked his leathered foot against Matthew's chest, the sound of a bone snapping echoed throughout the room, and Francis smiled more. "Zhe best part was when she was killed. The sound of 'is screams as 'er burnt figure succumbed to a pitiful death. To zhink 'e didn't 'ave the strength to turn, though I'm glad because zhen Gilbert could suffer knowing zhat 'e couldn't save 'er."

"You're a sick bastard," Matthew spoke with strength.

Francis leaned in and looked in Matthew's swollen eyes. "I may be zhat, but I least I won't be zhey one to die in zhe long run." With that said the beating continued until Matthew was unconscious and Francis grew bored of abusing an unconscious body. "Non, in a few days you will join your former self. In 'ell." The tall blonde walked out of the room and locked the door, an old fashioned away with a board of wood over the door to prevent it from opening. Old, yet efficient. He presumed his steps to the upper levels of his abode.

Aged stairs creaked in protest as Francis's weight bared themselves for only a mere second. Once in the warmth of the upper levels of his home Francis shut the door to the "basement" and went upstairs to "that room." With purpose, Francis slowed his strides as he walked up the cushioned steps to the room that he was planning on going to. Standing in front of the door was painful enough, but going inside was another story.

The old vampire took a deep breath in and turned the knob, eyes closed as he rushed inside. Once the door made it's comfort with being closed did Francis open his eyes.

The older twin was left in a bloodied mess upon a cold and stone floor. Though, at the moment, he didn't care because he was off in another place far away from the torture he had been in. His body felt weightless to him as he floated into never ending bliss. As he floated there in the black he heard _it._ "W-what?" Matthew called out. He strained to hear, but he heard _it_ again. "Sp-speak up," called Matthew.

Then the older twin heard it. "-che bitte Sie, lieber Gott. Bitte." Matthew frowned at the words because he didn't know them, but some part of his mind seemed to as the gap was slowly filled in. He heard it. _"I beg of you, dear God, Please."_

Pale ears listened for more of that voice. Words translated easily to Matthew's brain. _"Please. I know that I do not pray to you often anymore, but . . . Let her be happy in her rebirth. Even if I must suffer to see her bed another man, let her be happy. My happiness is of unimportance, so long as she is able to lead a good life without this darkness that has befallen of us. Precious God, Amen."_

"Gil-," the name easily spilt from Mathew's pastel lips, "-bert."

The black curtain banished and surrounding Matthew's still, subconscious, body was an image of the albino Prussian praying on his knees with an ancient cross in hands. The image seemed to tense and look around for something. He continued to look and couldn't find the answer. Matthew just looked at the surprised face and subconsciously reached out and touched the image. It seemed warm to him, but what amazed Matthew most was that the man reached to the place where Matthew's hand was and placed it over it. The man pressed into the "touch" and red eyes were covered and an expression of pain and relief seemed to spread about his features.

"M-Mattea?" questioned the image, "Mattie?"

Matthew blinked, with what he could with his swollen eyes, and wondered. "I . . . I'm here. Help . . . Me . . ."

Those eyes jerked open and looked around for the source, not finding it. "I – how? Mattie?!"

The volume made Matthew wince as he looked at the man. He was enthralled in his appearance; to him the man was beautiful. So beautiful and comforting that a name slipped his mouth, "Francis . . . Help . . ."

"Francis," growled Gilbert, "I'm coming, Mattie, iche liebe dich." Matthew shivered and the image of the man in front of him wavered. "Mattie?" The urge to return to the dark binds of sleep was strong and Matthew, being as weak as he was, followed the urge.

"I . . . Love you . . . Gilbert . . ." whispered Matthew as he was pulled away.

Twilight eyes opened as Matthew awoke from his dream. "Gilbert," whispered the teen as he felt his heart flutter at the emotions behind the name.

* * *

Gilbert's eyes snapped open. "What the fuck was that?!" The albino jumped up from his messy bed and bolted to his brother's room. "BRUDER!" yelled Gilbert as he let himself in. "BRUD-"

"T-TI AM-!" screeched a voice the albino only knew too well.

Red eyes gazed upon his brother's muscular and broad back, with his sculpted "buns of steel" being his only greeting from his brother. The look upon the Italian's face was highly flushed; his legs were spread wide by Ludwig's grip.

Gilbert was only able to cover his eyes as he glimpsed "white" being sprayed or oozing from places that he hadn't ventured in years. "Don't you guys ever use a sock or a hat?" gagged Gilbert, who normally was all over the sexual page given the circumstances.

"How about you knock next time?" steel blue eyes glared at crimson, "Or you could pay attention to your ears and listen to the sounds we were making."

"Hey! Don't pull the "listen" shit with me! You know Arthur built this place so it would be difficult to hear things!" Red eyes twitched and a grin broke out, "Not to mention you to only have sex like one un century."

Within a flash the younger German pinned his brother against the wall of his and Feliciano's room. "VHAT VAS DAT?" the German accent becoming more pronounced, "I DIDN'T UN HEAR YOU!"

"Verpiss dich, Luddy!," (Fuck off) shouted Gilbert as he pushed against his baby brother, "Dieses ... dies zu meinem Kumpel. Bitte hören, Luddy." (This ….. This is about my mate. Please listen, Luddy) begged Gilbert.

"Geldbuße," sighed Ludwig after he saw a look in his brother's crimson eyes. It was a look he hadn't seen in years, centuries even. "I un though Mattea was un murdered."

"Ja, ja . . . She was . . . But Arthur used his magick on her soul and now she's reborn now." Steel blue eyes blinked in acknowledgment. "And . . . Francis has him."

Ludwig looked down. He knew that this must have been hard for his brother because he and Francis used to be great friends. Gilbert had told Ludwig the story many times when they had found each other after decades of separation intervals: the albino met the Frenchman while on a quest to conquer the frozen lands of Russia. The Frenchman had been lured to Gilbert's troop for the blood, which was a rarity to have such a number in a secluded area. However, Gilbert intervened and managed to win against Francis, though the age difference between the vampires was an arguable case, which led the two to become friends. They raised pirate armies together on the high seas and formed a bond with a Spaniard, Antonio Fernández Carriedo, that made the three the notorious "Bad Touch Trio" of the vampire realm. The three made other vampires fear the crossing of the sea, while humans only feared the pirate insignia upon the flags adorned by their ships. Ludwig even recalled Gilbert and Francis helping the American colonist rebel against Great Britain for independence, despite Francis's hatred of Americans. The falling out occurred when Gilbert met his mate centuries ago in the French colonies in Canada.

"I see Gilbert, Mat-" Ludwig blinked, "Did you say un "he"?"

Red eyes rolled in their sockets. "And you say I have the bad hearing. Yes, I said he because Arthur fucked up him magick, I'm guessing, and Mattea popped out a male this go-around. Just please. Help me."

"Ja, ja." Ludwig gazed at Feliciano, "Because I couldn't understand the feeling of losing the one you love."

"Danke Ludwig." The albino quickly hugged his brother. "You should put some clothes on."

Ludwig looked own and blushed bright red. "R-raus jetzt!" (G-get out now!) roared Ludwig as he grabbed the blanket and covered himself, though he only exposed his lover.

The albino quickly left when he saw more than he wanted from the Italian, ever. A weight lifted off of his shoulders now that he knew that he had help, for Gilbert knew he could count on his baby brother for anything, well almost anything seeing that the last pirate scavenger went a-wall. The Prussian made his way back to his isolated room, where he continued to slump against the closed creamy entryway. Those pale lids closed over red eyes and the memories that seemed –ever so- like yesterday began to flood within Gilbert's vision.

* * *

"_Big bruder," steel blue eyes looked up to greet red ones, "Are you okay?"_

_Gilbert stilled for a second before smiling and rubbings Ludwig's head, "Ja, ja. I am mein bruder."_

"_Then vhy are you limping?" _

_The innocent concerned look tore Gilbert's heart up. "B-because Big Bruder had a hard time at vork and hurt mein back today." The younger Germany brother quickly got up and ran out of the small, dank room. Gilbert heard the opening and closing of the door. Time ticked by and the door opened and closed again. Ludwig came back in, little face flushed red with exertion and breath out of place, with something in his hand: bark._

"_I got this from un villow tree," smiled the younger German. He quickly put it in a nap sack and hit it, rolled it, and mashed it up. Then he put the bits in water and made a paste after an hour or two. "Big bruder use this for you limp. Please." _

_Gilbert smiled and took the concoction and rubbed it on his lower back, while making sure his brother didn't see the bruises on his hip or the red, purplish marks over his chest. "Danke Luddy." The younger German jumped onto the bed and hugged his brother. _

"_Ich liebe dich, Gilbert." _

"_Ich liebe dich, Ludwig." Smiled Gilbert as he ran his fingers through the blonde locks. "Now sleep bruder." _

_The younger curled by his older brother and started to nod off. Gilbert smiled and relaxed. Gilbert continued to rub small circles in his brother's back as he dreamed. A smile dawned on the albino's face as he remembered the day his baby bruder as born. Gilbert was 12 at the time and he was happy to have a sibling after his parent's had miscarried years after Gilbert's birth. However, when Ludwig was born it seemed God was against his family and took his mother from he, his father, and his baby brother. The albino raises his brother with all good intentions until the day his father killed himself from depression when Gilbert was 15 and Ludwig was 3. From then on money was hard to come by, so the older sibling started to sell himself to others if it meant his little bruder had food, shelter, and an education. It hurt Gilbert that he couldn't always be there, but the money helped and his brother grew more. That was four years ago when Gilbert started his life as a prostitute, now he was 19. _

"_I must go for now," Gilbert whispered into Ludwig's sleeping ear, "Gute nacht." (good night) _

_Quietly, Gilbert left and started his "job". He had returning clients and always had new clients due to him being an anomaly, an albino. He was different than the others and different is what the clients wanted. Gilbert smiled and continued his walking to get picked up. _

_Humming to himself the albino didn't notice the figure moving behind him, slowly getting closer to him. It wasn't until he was nearing the edge of town that he noticed and by then it was too late. The figure was pushing him towards the woods and, finally, pinning him against a tree. "So beautiful. Hair like stars, skin like snow, and eyes like red," the figure spoke, a male voice that Gilbert didn't understand due to a different language being spoken. "You will be mine now." The figure smiled and started to remove Gilbert's pants. _

_Soft lips touched pale, exposed skin. Cold fingers glided over toned thighs. A hot piece of flesh began to press into Gilbert's unprepared entrance. Throwing his head back Gilbert howled at the unpreparation; this man was large, very large. He as bigger than most of the customers the albino received. The figure only smiled, for he got what he wanted: a clear path to the jugular vein. Mouth latched onto the spot and sucked hard. Fangs slide out and the strangers mouth formed smiled before said fangs plunged deep into Gilbert's throat. _

_Gilbert cried out at the new source of pain radiating from his neck. "L-ludwig!" cried Gilbert as he realized he was, most likely, going to die. "B-bitte! Mein Bruder braucht mich!" Gilbert thrashed and cried out as he was taken painful. He felt the searing pain in his ass, as he did in his neck. He was afraid. "Bitte!" he cried. _

_The figure pulled away and grasped Gilbert by his hair to look into the red eyes. "Life or death, __moya igrushka__"_

"_Ludwig braucht mich . . ."panted Gilbert, "L-ludwig . . ."_

_A smile broke out as the figure bit his lips raw with his fangs. He looked at Gilbert and smiled with blood dripping from his mouth. "My new fledgling." He kissed the albino and forced his blood into the German's system. Gilbert blinked and drank the liquid as the stranger pressed his erect sex deeper into him. The albino felt the stilling of the stranger against his body and closed his eyes, he hate that feeling. When the stranger peeled his face off of Gilbert's he smiled. Gilbert looked into the violet's eyes and shivered at the aura this person gave off. Large hands touched the sides of his face before that smile re-appeared and made the albino's bones shiver; quickly those hands forced Gilbert's head to one side and his neck snapped like a twig. Gilbert's boy fell like a deadweight to the ground, his ass leaking the evidence of his defilement, and his body bruised. _

_The stranger left and moved on, wondering how his new toy would develop on his own, yes. Ivan was a sadist. He would now in a decade or two. "Good fuck," smiled the mad Russian, "He was. I will be using him again, if he lives. Da, da."_

_Gilbert awoke with a startle breath and pain in his neck. "Vhat just happened?" he sat up and blushed at seeing sperm smearing the ground beneath him. He pulled his pants up and rubbed his throat due to an ache. "Burns . . ." He stood up and wondered back into his village to try and coerce a customer for Ludwig's sake. A regular smiled and Gilbert winked, a sign of agreement. The two walked as if they were a couple and into the alleyway to perform their deed. Gilbert pressed against the brick walling of an ageing building and licked his lips seductively. His regular grabbed his slim waist and kissed him roughly. The treatment to Gilbert's lips, followed by his neck, made his throat ache more, but Gilbert, dutifully, sunk to his knees and slide the pants of his regular down with a gentle touch. After licking his lips to wet them properly to slide up and down the length the albino latched onto the tip of the flaccid appendage. He squeezed his lips with an artistic style and slowly used his tongue to lick up and down carefully. The albino felt the appendage grow warmer and harder with each little nook of affection. Once the dick was hard enough Gilbert sucked with a nice suction, while his tongue circled the tip with trained skill._

_After a point in the time the regular pulled himself away from Gilbert's artistic mouth and brought him up and around. The regular pushed his hand down the albino's, now, wet and soiled pants. "Used," spoke the regular as he traced Gilbert's lithe asscheek. The regular let go of Gilbert, pulled his pants up, and started to walk away, but Gilbert grabbed his arm and looked at him with a look of savagery. _

"_Nein, we kissed and I sucked you," Gilbert's voice had an edge to it._

_The regular frowned and smacked Gilbert's hand away and returned to the streets. The smack wasn't hard, but it knocked Gilbert sideways. He frowned at his own weakness and wondered what was wrong with him. He pushed himself up and wobbled back to his and Ludwig's little house. Once inside he found his bed and collapsed on it; his little brother, being the helpful little brother he could be, was up and when he heard Gilbert he jumped into his brother's bed. "Bruder?" asked the small Ludwig._

_Gilbert was battling the waves of ache in his body as his senses screamed in pain. "N-not now Luddy, I'm hurting." At this Ludwig started to massage his older brother's back and looked as his brother. His completion seemed paler than normal; he was sweating, and panting. Faint groans were heard every now and then. _

"_Big bruder?" questioned Ludwig again. This time he laid by Gilbert so he was looking his big brother in the eyes. "Vhat's vrong?" The younger brother patted his brother's head and pouted a bit at the lack of response. Ludwig pressed closer to his brother. The closeness sent Gilbert's body into overdrive; the heat from his brother, the pulsing heart that raged in his brother's chest sent his mind into a daze. Gilbert wrapped his arm around Ludwig and pulled him closer; his mouth opened and started to lick a spot on Ludwig's small neck. "B-bruder? Vhat are you doing? S-stop!" Ludwig began to squirm, and in Gilbert's foggy mind he bit down on the succulent neck present with a force that made Ludwig scream at the invasion. The pain was something never experienced before. It was scary, as well a sensation of a force being ripping, but also a dull sense of pleasure. "G..Gilbert! Big bruder!" wailed Ludwig and he squirmed._

_Sadly, Gilbert's ears didn't pick up the screams, the protests, or the bodily attempts of escape. No, his mind was on the pleasure of the thing that was in his mouth. It was delectable. Better than the seldom had sweets or the dinners that he and his brother feasted like kings. It was rich. It thick. It was warm. It was practically melting on his tongue. However, Gilbert's senses went into overdrive and he felt the squirms of his victim. The protests shouted. He loved it, it made him feel dominate. But the albino remembered who he was with and where. Red eyes flashed open and he saw a thatch of light blonde hair. Throwing himself off of his brother, Gilbert backed into the wall and just watched Ludwig collapsed on the bed. "Mein Gott . . . Luddy . . ." The albino felt the tears streak his face as he ran. He didn't know where he was going, nor did he even want to know. Gilbert just knew that he had to get away from his brother; safety to Ludwig always came first. Always. But now . . . Gilbert felt wrong, he had hurt his little bruder by killing him. _

_Gilbert felt something hard run into his face and in a circuit-like fashion he fell on and glared at the object. "Why you wanker!" growled a voice that had a language that the Prussian didn't comprehend. "You bloody bloke! Watch out you damn limey if you're going to be taking a midnight sprint! I mean for Godless's sake just carry a blooming lantern or a bloody torch!" Gilbert just stared at the man and blinked, all glare gone and replaced with confusion and the wonder of why a man would stick fur to his forehead. "Blooming limey," the Brit shouted once more and sighed before regaining a mean demeanor. This time the Brit spoke in German. "You damn wanker! Watch out if you bloody go for a midnight run!"((The German: Sie verdammten Wichser! Passen Sie auf, wenn Sie blutigen unterwegs für einen Mitternachtslauf! The German is in English now, this will be easier without going nuts with translations))_

_Recognition sparked in Gilbert's eyes at the language and frowned quickly thereafter. "Me?! Why not you?! Any decent man would be at home sleeping, less he be out taking a whore up the ass!"_

"_I would do no such thing! I am a true gentleman!" prided the stranger. And, to Gilbert's eyes, he fit the part. He was clad in clean clothing of the one of the most expensive textile colors he knew of; the shirt and stockings were shockingly close to the man's skin color as they shined by the limited moonlight, while the frock jacket shined showing off the fine deep green laced with a goldish design upon the fabric. Even the pantaloons that the man was wearing were made of a solid fabric of the same deep green; the boots this man wore were new looking, form fitting, and they held a gleam. Though, the only thing that would differ to that imagine were those furry things on the man's forehead and the fashion the man wore his hair, wind-blown appearance or just out of bed like his baby bruder always had. "If you're accusing me of this then you must be doing the follies."_

"_Me! You mean you! I do no such things!" This time Gilbert saw that one of the furry blobs on the man's forehead move up. "Mein Gott! Those are eyebrows!" Gilbert pointed to the furry mess on the man's face and laughed._

_The suspecting looked was quickly replaced with a look of absolute hate. "Beg your pardon? These are family heirlooms. The markings of a true royal for our kind."_

_Gilbert stopped laughing and looked at the stranger with an emotion of question and fear and worry. "O-our kind?" he questioned, "You mean humans? Because I don't think the kings of my nation have eyebrows like those."_

"_You prat. Quit with my eyebrows because they signify heirlooms of the royal blood that I am a descendent of!" growled the stranger, "And yes our kind. You smell like one. Smell like blood as well. Not to mention that fancy little love bite on your neck as further proof for my statement. You and I are the same kind, just different levels."_

"_Vhat do you mean? Our kind?" frowned Gilbert at not receiving the answer he was looking for._

"_Simple. You are a vampir: one that drinks the blood of the dead, that fears the natural light of day, that beholds tremendous power compared to the follies of man. You cannot die by normal human means besides fire and decapitation. You will cease to age from the age that you were transformed. You are a god when compared by man; deemed the seed of the devil by man. You will be feared, you will be loved, and you will live past those you have loved."_

_The information sank deep within Gilbert's mind and all he could muster were tears for his deceased brother. "To bad I just killed my only kin, my bruder Ludwig. I . . . I didn't know . . ." _

"_Did you hear his heart beat when you fled?" No answer escaped the Prussian. "A drum? Did you hear a drum perhaps?" Again, no answer removed itself from the albino's lips. "A thump, thump, thump sound? Maybe at a slower rate?"_

_Gilbert thought, he did hear a heartbeat. Yes it was slow, but it still was a heartbeat and that meant. "He's alive . . ."_

"_Children are notorious fighters' lad," smiled the elder vampire. He offered his hand to the albino, which Gilbert took, and pulled him to his feet. "I am Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. You?"_

"_Gilbert Beilschmidt of Prussia."_

_A chuckle escaped Arthur's lips, "I hail from across the strait, a channel if you will. A country of-"_

"_And I care so much about your stupid homeland. You and your country are not as awesome as me and my country," interrupted Gilbert with a smirk._

"_A jokester, lovely . . ." sighed Arthur as he undeniable smiled at his challenge and the fact he did this willingly, "Well, come on lad. I'll be your guardian and you will learn or die." Arthur's facial expression turned from his awkward smile to all seriousness. "I will teach you so you can be on your own in the future: to explore on your own, to be your own, because as of now you are nothing more than a baby." _

_Ruby eyes widened a bit at Arthur's words. "But vhat about Luddy?"_

_Emerald eyes rolled slightly and a snort was barely audible, "Yes, have a newborn vampir around a living human. Not to mention said human has already been attacked by said newborn vampir and has lived to tell the tale. No, we will leave this area."_

"_Then I refuse!" Gilbert posed himself defensively._

"_Then your brother dies. So do the people of your village. Then the people of surrounding villages until __**they**__ come for you and end you. Choice your fate boy. Because your brother is living right now after escaping your newborn thirst. He can live, grow up, have a family, age, and die as a human of an older age."_

_Gilbert's eyes closed at the thought of what his baby brother would look like as he aged, then what his nieces and nephews would look like, and then his brother as an elderly man on his death bed. "But Ludwig is nothing more than a boy of seven years. He needs an adult in his life, a provider. He has nothing after I am gone."_

"_I see and I'm surprised that you didn't catch onto the tone of my voice as I mentioned "they."_

"_Vell, my bruder is the vorld to me. I don't want to lose him."_

_Arthur sighed and shocked his head while clicking his tongue. "By "they" I mean the lamia venatores or vampire hunters. They hunt us and kills us. They kill those who are in contact with us and those who are of family to us when human. It is best to keep your brother safe by keeping you away from him until your thirst is tamed and to keep the hunters from using him as bait for you."_

"_I don't vant to leave Lud," pouted Gilbert at the thought._

"_You don't have choice," thinking slowly, "We can stay in the country and you can see him from a distant under my watch. I'll even be his benefactor and higher him a nanny."_

_Gilbert's eyes widen and his jaw dropped. "Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, because it is my obligation to see over my fellow kin, to keep them safe despite my failure."_

"_Failure?"_

_Arthur's eyes darkened and his shook his head. "No, you do not need to know. Come, we must leave before dawn rises." Gilbert hesitantly followed Arthur and the walk wasn't too long, though Gilbert didn't realize how fast the pair were traveling. "You will bath soon after you rise tomorrow night. Follow any rules I give to you. Number one, do not kill in this house. Number two, do as you are told. Number three, only go into areas I deem fit and stay the bloody hell out of my room and personal study. Besides that just play nice with the other vampires here and they will help you, teach you to be stronger than your instinct." Gilbert nodded his head as his eyes befell the "house" that Arthur was speaking about. It was the remnants of a castle that were repaired with wood creating a very large house. The "house" was surrounded by a gate and fence as tall as a normal house probably stood. The outside was lavished with gardening expertise and the inside was aristocratic when Gilbert got inside. The albino kept following Arthur as the pair moved up the levels of the house and Gilbert was amazed with the coloring and the amount of decoration. The paint cost more than the house that he and Ludwig had been living in. "This . . ." trailed Arthur as he pointed to a door, "Is your room, do what you like and rest for the coming day. Good evening." Arthur quickly dismissed himself as he went to his room to self-loathe about the loss of his mate and child._

_Gilbert watched Arthur disappear and could have sworn he heard small sobs before he entered his room. When he did his mind was blown away. Gold and sky blue paints were used for his room. The furniture was something he had never seen before, at least in the condition it was in and the quality it was. He moved quietly to his bed and laid down, a moan escaping his lips at the comfort it brought. The albino quickly curled on the bed and closed his eyes. Sadly, his mind race back to his brother and how he would never see him again in person. "Luddy," cried Gilbert as he hugged his pillow to his chest, in some semblance of his brother sharing a bed with him. "Luddy . . . Be good mein bruder." Gilbert buried his face into the pillow and never imagined he would be his brother's savior in only a decade._

* * *

Please if you like then fav and please, please review to let me know this fic is a good


	8. Second Life

So, I attempted a chapter. Idk how this will work because this is not the good at all in my opinion. If i don't attempt to post again its due to my scheduling for college, 3 labs a week with online classes and back to back classes on MWF kind of kills. YAY 21 credit hours~. Well, good luck with this. This is unbeta, so mistakes are probably many in number. Thanks to the supporters out there, you helped boost some confidences.

* * *

Gilbert was in his room making careful plans on what was going on. He knew deep in his heart that his old friend would be in his French villa in the countryside of France. "Damn bastard," Gilbert fussed as he drew the outlines of his old friend's villa layout by complete memory, it was as if he was there yesterday with how detailed the blueprints were. As he looked down at the paper there was a slight anger in him. "Why zhe hell do all of my friends have fucking mansions?! THAT IS SO UN-AWESOME!" he banged his head to emphasis his point.

"That could be because you were a migratory vampire and only stayed here when you wanted to stay somewhere long term," chirped an English accent, "And that the only home you actually owned was burned down long ago."

Red looked up into sad green. "How is zhe Alfred?"

Arthur looked at the ground and hugged himself a bit. "He's remembering, slowly, and it's . . . His time this go around is so, so, so very short." Pale hands clinged at where a beating pulse should be. "It hurts me to see him hurting." It was odd for Gilbert to his oldest friend, mentor looking so helpless. "I just want him to be happy, but out of my own damn selfishness I keep bringing him back and I can't leave him alone. I just want . . . I do not deserve to have what I want anymore."

"Arthur, please," pleaded Gilbert, "All would have been fine if there wasn't a constant variable, well more like two variables, in your equation to be with Alfred. One, you have the unpredictable like when he died during childbirth his first life. All was well until the most unknown thing happened. Then there's Francis. I'm sorry that I defended him the past, I thought we were friends, but he was insane and has fallen to the point of depravity and obsession with you. This time I will help you get rid of that part of the equation." Arthur looked at Gilbert and Gilbert just nodded to show that he was serious. "He has long since lost himself. It's time he paid for his sins of obsession."

A small smile formed on Arthur's face and he opened his mouth to reply when a scream emitted from the level above Gilbert's room. The Brit turned on his heels quickly and ran towards his room with a shout, "ALFRED!". Gilbert followed, but stayed by the door as he watched his friend tear his way towards his mate. Red eyes followed the pale being as he all but grabbed his mate and clung to him, whispering words so quiet into his lover's ear that he couldn't, a vampire centuries old, hear. In his chest the albino could feel something, like jolts. It took Gilbert a few minutes to realize that this feeling was jealousy. The albino bit into his lip hard enough that his fangs, presently he was well-fed so they really weren't anything too big, broke the pale skin of his bottom lip; Gilbert stormed away to sulk. Purple eyes glimmered at the sight of the Prussian sulking away.

"Comrade be of the okaying now?"

"Just get zhe fuck away from me!"

A childish smiled stretched against alabaster skin, not at thin as Gilbert's lack of pigmentation skin. "You are the upset right now. You be having the accent of the German in you~"

"For fuck's sake! Arschloch, I am Prussian not German!" Red eyes darted at the Russian. "And you mock me for me accent! You have it the worst! Speaking in twisted tongue that could make any foreigner know that you are foreigner yourself!"

That twisted smile stretched more because Ivan knew his little ploy was working. "So? I am be proud of Russian heritage. As should you~"

Gilbert blinked and frowned before thinking about the statement. He kept trying to make sense of what the crazy Communist bastard was saying. "Just because you turned my arse centuries ago doesn't make me Russian," Gilbert licked his lips and muttered to himself, "No, but means I have crazy Russian Communist for vampire vatti."

"I am not of the communism! Never truly was because I did not do of the partaking of the ideology of Marx's ideas. I just be apart of the Red Army during the Second of the Great Wars for the blood from the camps of concentration that your people designed and used."

"That is so wrong to say!"

"And you are be calling the kettle black!"

Shaking his head Gilbert just pushed the Russian out of the way, having had enough of his maker's shenanigans. "Not dealing with you or your bullshit today old man!" muttered Gilbert under his breath. _It is odd that he is my maker, I don't even see him as mine though. I always think of Arthur when it comes to who I am and what I am today because he shaped me into the vampire I am today._ Gilbert wandered back to his room and sat on the bed. "Just a bit longer my dearest. Alfred needs help first . . . Only way to have Arthur on my side is to wait and we will need a lot of power to back up your rescuing." Laying down and closing his pale lids, Gilbert began to day dreamed his life with his long lost love.

"Mattea . . . Mattie . . . How I miss you~"

* * *

"Alfred, I'm here. I am here for you and only you. Let the pain envelope you to show you who you are. Please." Arthur begged into his lover's ear. Kissing the tanned temple Arthur hugged Alfred's body more tightly and kept whisper softly into his ear. "I'm here. It is me, Arthur James Kirkland, your lover for so very long. Your husband, your mate. I am all yours." He rubbed the American's back and laid down holding onto his lover, who at this point had silenced a bit and was breathing hard.

"H...hurts…." drifted the weak voice.

"I know Al, I know. Bear with it. It will help make you stronger, even if only for a little while," the Brit massaged his lover to keep him calm and to qual the aches, "This time I will give you so much. I will be faster and I will protect you." Thinking about times of the past Arthur started to tear up slowly. "I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

Alfred had fallen back into a deep slumber and was clenching Arthur's clothing tight from the pain that still wracked his body as he slept. Memories of the times before were coming back. The colonization being his first time to exist was blissful. He had first met the English vampire and had even dared to love him as a man and as a supernatural being. It was peaceful then because Francis had yet to interfere, well fully. However, all good things must come to an end and Alfred's end came when his body at the time was ready to give birth. but he had bleed to death. Only ashes remained of him and the flesh of the fetus. Before he knew it Alfred was thrusted back into life a second time, much faster than the natural processes of the world.

* * *

_His second life was that as a Southern gentlemen. His first life's memories remained sealed away until the the Civil War erupted. It wasn't until Gettysburg that the memories decided to come forth. However, Alfred remained strong and carried on afterward. His second life began it's long journey as a Southern gentlemen, Alfred lived through the war, but at a price of losing his left leg. It was through this that he had met Arthur:_

_As a twenty year old male veteran Alfred had lost his friends, his family, and his left leg during the war. He had betrayed his kinsmen when he decided to fight for the Union and the price was his leg, or at least that is what he believed. Since the war ended Alfred hobbled around with a crutch tucked tight under his arm. His mannerisms not allowing him to stumble or fall down after learning how to walk with a crutch. That was what he believed until the day he did fall._

_A carriage had been approaching hastily as Alfred was crossing the walkway. Sadly, the driver didn't see that Alfred was an amputee and had strongly believed that Alfred would move faster or wait for the carriage to go by. He was wrong. Alfred did try to hobble fast, he had strongly believed he was going to make it across, but the carriage was moving faster than the others he had seen. The horses stopped quickly when they realized that the young American was in the way, but the one reared up and ended up hoofing Alfred in the eye. The second reincarnation fell down and smacked his head off the paved ground. The driver got up and was already yelling and swearing a blue streak until he say that Alfred's one leg was a crutch. "Shit." he mumbled before going to get help._

_There was blood already spreading from where Alfred had struck his head against the bricked road. "What is wrong out there?" rang out the English accented voice, "Claude?" A pale colored head peaked out to look, but the scent of the blood that filled the air left nothing to the vampire's imagination. This blood that filled the air was gifted with a rich aroma, not just the irony scent of all blood, but contained an aged-sweetened scent. Arthur Kirkland knew this blood by heart. Green eyes wondered down to the ground, all senses focusing on the blood before viridian eyes peered upon the fallen man. Quickly Arthur jumped out the carriage and onto the streets, rushing to Alfred's side. "Love?" Falling on his knees and cupping his lover's cheek. "All will be well. I swear." _

_Claude had come back after going up and down, yelling for help. Policeman were on the way, tailing the carriage driver. "I got help. You don't need ta' be touching such matters my'lord." The stout man looked down at the Brit and tried to usher his fare back into the carriage. _

"_I shall not." Arthur stood and looked at Claude, "Put this man in the carriage. He is to be my charge, for this was because of my rush to get to my lodgings." There was a glint to Arthur's eyes that spoke of a sense of urgency, better yet a sense of fear invoking to the mortal. As the policeman quickly made their way onto the scene the Brit stood up straight. "I am terribly sorry. I was attempting to arrive faster at my destination. I will take full responsibility of this poor veteran." With a glint of Arthur's eyes that peered directly into the poor mortal's hazel eyes, did they find submission, as if the will of someone else was making his choose a path of least resistance._

"_Yes. That is, I mean that sounds very well. Thank you for taking care of the man," chimed the mortal, as if the man had an automated reply._

_The vampire smiled and returned to the carriage. There lying opposite of his seat was his former mate. "Alfred," smiled Arthur. The vampire got onto his knees on the floor of the carriage and ran a pale finger against the tanned skin. Fangs began to descend from the vampire's mouth, as did his throat become dry from the blood that marked his lover's face and hair. "Your blood smells just as divine as the first time my love," smiled Arthur. The temptation was great to lick the blood, yet instead Arthur wrapped his frock coat around the back of his lover's head to collect the blood and provide a cushion. _

_Everyone arrived at Arthur's American mansion; his mansion was built around his and Alfred's original house in Virginia. Arthur carried Alfred, who was curled against his chest, into the house and into the bed; before, though, he instructed Claude to bring the luggage in before he was dismissed. Placing Alfred on the bed gently and without disturbing him from his sleep did Arthur see his lover's physical condition. "What have you done to yourself?" Light, pale fingers touched the place where left leg should have been. With a sigh Arthur set himself to getting what was needed: getting water boiled and into a basin was Arthur's first step. Then he began to wash the blood off of Alfred. Until his lover was clean again. Finally, the vampire bandaged his lover's head to protect the wound from getting infected after placing a healing salve that was Arthur's blood. A kiss was placed gently on Alfred's head, a cool kiss. "I have missed you so very much." Cool tears rained down slowly, "God. Y-you are here and mine. I love you." _

_Laying down by his lover he gazed at the beauty. A small smile peaked on Arthur's face before touching the American's face again. The vampire missed many things in his life, but touching his lover's face and being in his presence again was the most he missed of all in his long and unnatural life. It had been over a few centuries, since the late 1600s since he had seen his lover, had the chance to touch him, and to just bask in his presence. _

_It took nearly a day before the vampire's mate had awaken and when he did it was extremely clear that he was confused because at that time and sometime before the collision did Alfred start and was having memories, maybe even dreams, about odd things. "Where," Alfred groaned, "Am I?" Tanned hands reached and touched the wound, which had closed at this point, and hissed with pain. "Owww . . ." The American only knew one pain that was close this pain he felt at that moment: the time we had his leg amputated while fully awake with no anesthetics. _

"_Shhh, you had a nasty fall. I would not touch that spot on the back of your head until a few days from now. Give it a chance to heal up a bit," replied a light, yet accented voice, " I am Arthur Kirkland, I am here for you now I swear I will protect you from anything."_

_Lids opened slowly, revealing cloudy sky blue eyes. Arthur winced at seeing a great deal of the light in those former happy eyes gone. Deep in the vampire's soul did he know that his lover had experienced great hardships for such a young age. Those blue eyes zeroed in on the Brit's face and Arthur could see that his lover's mind was trying to piece together the relationship between the two of them. "I know your face . . . Why do I know it?" A small smile formed on Arthur's face as his lover was making the connections slowly. "You're British," Alfred groaned in small pain, "And i . . . Immortal s-somehow." There was pain that rang inside of Alfred's head. "H-hurts."_

_Arthur frowned and lightly stroked Alfred's face. "I am those things, and I am sorry you are hurting. You will be better. I swear you will be." The Brit smiled, revealing pearl and peaking fangs. The American eyes looked at the pointed objects and reached out slowly touching one; stroking his thumb against sharp object. Arthur closed his eyes and allowed the physical interaction to continue. The American stroked the fang carefully and pressed his thumb against the one gently to test and see the sharpness of such a weapon. The thumb pressed too hard and pricked the American's thumb after a time and the scent when straight to the vampire's nose as the blood welled up. A single drop fell onto the vampire's tongue. "Oh~" Arthur moaned at the taste. The blood tasted of pure innocence and the sweetest of any sweet a baker could bake. _

_Alfred watched and blushed slightly as he saw Arthur blush and moan. "I'm sorry," Alfred apologized and retracted his hand. Arthur, however, grabbed and gripped Alfred's wrist and returned the bleeding digit to his mouth. He had thirsted for this blood for so long because no blood tasted like this and no other blood could satisfy him like his lovers. "I can't," Arthur moaned, "Stop myself, you taste delightful." Arthur sucked more and moaned before looking at Alfred, the green having gained a red tint to it. Alfred knew he should have been afraid, but he just stood still and closed his eyes before leaning his head back. Seeing this intimate display Arthur released the thumb and drew his head closer to Alfred's neck. Inhaling deeply and catching the sweet, musky aroma of his lover and then proceeded to lick the area near the jugular. "I-I can stop," moaned Arthur as he continued to lick, "Tell me to stop or else I won't be able to control myself." The vampire kept licking to tenderize the area he wanted to bit and kept begging to get Alfred to tell him to stop. "Tell me too, Alfred, tell me to stop . . . Or else," Arthur moaned as his ears picked up the increasing hearbeat of Alfred's, "Or else I'll . . . I'll go too far."_

_The American moaned lowly, as well as groaned from pain here and there. "Ar-Arthur . . ." The name rolling off Alfred's tongue like yesterday, "I . . Don't leave me alone." Running on instinct around this stranger Briton, but he couldn't help himself. This man just felt right. Like they were meant to be together. It was something that the young American couldn't understand, but felt it was safe to run on his instincts. "I- I can't be alone anymore . . . Please don't leave me alone like everyone else." Tears slipped out of the America's closed eyes. "I am yours. From that dreams . . ."_

"_Those dreams, my love, are no dreams," Arthur took Alfred's head carefully between his head and coaxed the American to look at him; green eyes tinted red pierced into murky blue eyes, "They are memories of us, my Alfred, from our time together. I will love you forever, as I have promised and will also continue to keep my promise until I die." Arthur kissed Alfred gently, but held a force that no one can understand until they have experienced it: a true love's kiss. "I will love you, my dearest Alfred." Arthur continued to suck on Alfred's neck and panted. "I-I can't hold back anymore. I-I-I . . . I'm so sorry," panted Arthur. Kissing Arthur's neck, which now sported a nice hickey, and whispering forgiveness before striking down with fangs bared fully. The Brit sucked deeply and moaned as Alfred's hot, sweet blood gushed freely into Arthur's mouth. Arthur closed his eyes and dug his fingers into Alfred's biceps to keep reality within his grasp, so it would not escape him._

_Alfred moaned instead of flinching and feeling pain, no he felt pleasure from the very first moment. "Arthur~!" Alfred shrieked and clawed at his lover's shirt to hold onto something. After a few minutes of Arthur continuing to drink Alfred's blood at a rapid pace did Alfred press his body against Arthur's body for support. "Ah~" Alfred closed his eyes and rested his head against Arthur's shoulder. Arthur pulled back and moaned, baring his fangs to an unseeing being. He kissed Alfred and pressed back into his lover, feeling the heated passion of his lover's need. _

"_I'll take care of you," Arthur purred slightly. He kissed the spot he had just bit before piercing his own lips and smearing his blood to close the wounds. Cool fingers pulled, tugged, and ripped away any clothing that was keeping Arthur from touching his lover's skin; then he went for his own clothing, ripping open shirt sending buttons flying in every directions. "I'll always take care of you because you take care of me so well," Arthur kissed Alfred, who moaned more. Alfred was light-headed, but pleasure assaulted his body and he couldn't help but moan as his body began to heat up more and more as the pressure within him rose. The moans that escaped Alfred's lips spurred on the vampire's most primal instincts: to mate. Arthur pushed Alfred back onto his back and settled himself between Alfred's legs. From this position he continued to kiss Alfred more and suck any skin he could get into contact with; on his trail that his lips connected with was Alfred's lips, his necks, his collarbone, his nipples, and finally his manhood. As Alfred moaned and began to writhe, Arthur's hands roamed Alfred's body, using memory of Alfred's body and re-mapping him again. Arthur's hand landed on the missing limb, but instead of focusing attention elsewhere Arthur stroked the rounded stub of Alfred's thigh, right about the knee. "So beautiful," Arthur breathed as he pulled off and moved lower to suck at Alfred's entrance. _

_It was tight, but Arthur worked his experience into his lover's new body. The pale tongue roamed around the entrance before attempting to delve in. Light sucks were placed here and there, then when the vampire's tongue did truly delve in did Arthur suck more and secrete his saliva into the hot opening. "A-ARTHUR!" moaned Alfred as he gripped the pale locks within his fingers. "AH~!" tears slipped out in pure ecstasy. After torturing the opening with his wet appendage and slicking the entrance up as best as possible to Arthur pull away. Licking his lips did Arthur look into Alfred's eyes with an animalistic urge before claiming his lips and rubbing a finger against the slicked entrance._

"_Mine~" Arthur moaned, "Only mine, forever~" Arthur sucked more of Alfred's skin, getting Alfred to writhe and moan. It was during this time, with Alfred in pleasure, did he push in a finger. Alfred didn't notice, so Arthur massaged and quickly added a second. The second was more noticed and Arthur returned his lips to Alfred's cock and sucked. Eyes always on Alfred. _

"_Arthur~," Alfred moaned, "Please . . . I love you, a-and I need to feel you." The veteran moaned more and cried a bit, finallying releasing his pent up rage and disdain for his own life. Alfred's eyes started to lose that foggy or cloudy look to them. It was after Arthur finished stretching America that he looked at Alfred, who was crying. "I can't," breathed Alfred, "I hate myself. I'm useless." Alfred touched where his missing leg was. "No one understands and I hate myself for what I've become." The American confessed his darkest secrets to his lover because he knew he would never be forgotten or hated by this man._

"_You are not useless. You are not hated. You are perfect, in every way. In every shape. In every form. You are pure; an angel weeps, for it has not this level of innocence and purity." With every statement there was a kiss placed all over Alfred's face, "You are my light. You keep me going. You make me human. Never useless." Arthur smiled and kissed Alfred on the lips. "Without you I am nothing more than a monster in human's skin. Be mine again . . . Alfred . . ." The vampire leaned his head against Alfred's chest. "Together we make the world jealous. Together we can forget the past and live in the present with each other. Together we are at our strongest." Arthur kissed Alfred and knew it would be sometime for Alfred to initiate the kissing and the romantics, for the times were against it and that Alfred was still against himself in some aspects._

"_Show me that you love still . . . I __**need**_ _to be with you," breathed Alfred and he settled on the bed and let his legs fall open, around his lover. His breathing was fast and panted from the pleasure within him, but the American knew that in his heart and deepest desires that he knew and wanted this man to be with forever._

_Arthur looked at Alfred and nodded, "Then I will." With a silent kiss to over Alfred's heart did Arthur push Alfred's one knee up and press his length into his lover. The entrance was slow and filled with cuddling and kisses to ease the pain. "The pain shows that any barrier can be crossed to show our greatest devotions to each other." whisper Arthur as he pushed deeper until there was no more and his scrotum rested contently against Alfred's rear. "Only when you tell me to shall I move," Arthur moved a piece of hair out of Alfred's eyes, "You are my most precious treasure. A treasure that I cannot keep bottled up and contained, but one that lets me experience adventure and make it feel like this old heart of mine could "beat" again._

_Moaning lowly Alfred looked into the evergreen eyes and blushed. "You make my heart race always." Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck and pulls him close before kissing him tentatively, a fear was making Alfred hesitant. "Please make my heart race until it stops forever. Only for you shall it cease to beat." Arthur nodded and pulled out until only the tip remained and pressed back in slowly. _

"_Alfred~" moaned Arthur_

_Alfred shivered and moaned under Britain, "Arthur~"_

* * *

Sky blue eyes revealed themselves and tanned lids snapped open. "Alfred?" whispered an English accent. Blinking slightly did Alfred turn to look towards the voice. Laying beside him was a lean British man in his early 20s with pale straw hair that was choppy, wild looking that possessed the most viridian like eyes Alfred had ever seen.

"My love . . ." whispered Alfred as he touched Arthur's face. Arthur pressed into the touch and covered the tan hand with his smaller, paler, and leaner one as his eyes closed to savor the touch and feeling of warmth upon his jaw.

Breathing in deeply Arthur spoke quietly, "Do you remember?" The response took a few minutes, in which Arthur worried and opened his eyes to look at the blue ones staring into his green "Alfred, love?"

"Yes."


	9. A New Beginning

So, this is the next chapter. I'm trying, really trying. This chapter is very Alfred/Arthur orientated. So, enjoy~

* * *

Alfred could feel the sex on his skin, as if he had just had it. He could see clearly now, in a strange sense. Evergreen eyes were looking at the tanned demi-god-like being. "Alfred . . . " The pale lips whispered before hugging him, "I've missed you." The touch felt warm, despite the fact that Arthur was cold. The American closed his eyes as the pale, cool hand touched his face. Then cool lips touched Alfred's forehead, which trailed to his lips. "Alfred," breathed Arthur. The vampire kept touching his lover gently and treated him like he was fine China.

"I remember you . . ." moaned Alfred, "I remember everything. Don't leave me . . ."

An audible click was heard in Alfred's ears. "Why would I do that, love?" Arthur looked Alfred, "I've waited for you before and now. I always will wait for you." Kissing Alfred again, Arthur swung over him and covered the slightly larger body with his own. "I'll show you that I'll never leave you, if you'll have me." Looking softly at the American green eyes saw the blush starting to cover those high boned cheeks, then the shaggy golden locks wagging around as Alfred nodded his head slightly. Taking in the permission Arthur started kissing Alfred's lips before moving down and removing Alfred's clothing. He was going to take this slowly, not ruin the moment. "I love you . . ." Arthur sucked on Alfred's collarbone.

"Ahhh~" Alfred leaned into the touch and spread his legs so the vampire could fit better, "Arthur, ah~ . . . Please~" The blush spread more, while the spot on his collarbone bruised with a mark of possession. Alfred stabbed his blunt nails into Arthur's porcelain shoulders as Arthur tickled his fangs around Alfred's neck. "My god~"

The vampire was smiling at the wonderful sounds, the slight pain his in shoulders was a welcome because it told Arthur this was real, not a dream. "Oh Alfred," moaned Arthur as he kissed down Alfred's lean, yet chiseled torso and trailed down to the golden spot. "Pure American too the core as always love," chuckled Arthur as he gave the shaved appendage attention. Alfred a bit larger this time, a bit more round this go around. "Bigger, may have to let you in me one day. However, today is not that day," Arthur groaned as he started to slick his fingers. Once slick enough he massaged that precious opening until it willingly allowed one of Arthur's fingers in and to let said finger massage from the inside.

The finger inserting itself in his rear didn't hurt, it was as if Alfred's body was allowing it to happen. Almost like his body wanted to have Arthur in him. "God! Please more~" Arthur smiled and pushed in a second finger and scissored them carefully. The vampire loved the reaction, not one of pain as what would have probably and should have happened, but one of utter happiness and want. "F-feels good," stuttered Alfred as he felt drool escape his mouth.

"You're taking this so wonderfully," complimented Arthur as he added a third. Green eyes were able to witness Alfred's body contort and writhe in pleasure as Arthur's fingers struck that special bundle of nerves. "You love that~" Arthur kept attacking that bundle and watched Alfred arch and grab at anything that belonged to the vampire. When making sure Alfred was stretched enough Arthur removed his fingers and leaned down to eat out Alfred, while also makes sure to slick up that delectable entrance. Licking carefully Arthur pushed his saliva around and smiled at his work. Backing off and striping out of his clothes he watched as Alfred's face watched with want, need burning in his blue eyes. Porcelain skin revealed itself with each article of clothing being removed; lithe muscles showed off under Arthur's doll-like skin, muscles were defined, but not in more bulking way like Alfred's.

Baby-blue eyes watched the vampire strip and blushes at the near-blinding skin. Reaching out and touching the cool skin made things feel real, not just seem anymore. "It's real . . ." Alfred looked into Arthur's eyes, "Y-you're still as b-beautiful a-as ever." Alfred smiled and blushed hard, embarrassed at his own words, but he couldn't help himself when Arthur's fingers dug into his prostate hard.

Arthur blushed as well because never did he find himself beautiful or attractive, but with how easily he got his prey he should disagree with that opinion of himself. "I'm glad love, but you are far more beautiful than I will ever be." The vampire smiled and added a third finger to the mix.

The honey blonde just stared a bit at the vampire. _But I'm fat. I'm ugly. So fat . . ._ Alfred averted his eyes in shame and held Arthur's free hand. "I wish I could be." Alfred was honest with his words because he knew he wasn't anything special. A soft moan escaped Alfred's mouth as he closed his eyes and hummed lightly. However, a cool embrace shocked Alfred and he looked at Arthur.

"You may think not, but I love you and I could care less if you were missing a limb or were heavy in weight or a twig in weight. I don't care because I have you in my arms. Especially now," smiling and showing off his fangs slightly, "You make me human. So don't ever think you are anything but beautiful to me." Removing his fingers from Alfred's twitching hole and hugging the human more tightly in both arms, more so than he ever have. "Stay with me . . . Forever?" Resting his head against the junction between Alfred's neck and shoulder.

His breath seemed to be trapped into his throat at the question. _S-should I? L-like before? What about mom? Or dad? Mattie? I can't leave them like that . . . I-it's not the same anymore. I'm not alone anymore. I have a family . . . But i-it's Arthur my family too, like our b-bab- _"Arthur . . . W-where's our baby?" Alfred blurted out in his thought process. The human could feel the vampire tense up at the question.

"I'm sorry, now isn't the time to discuss that."

"I- I don't know," Alfred state lightly, "You're my family and the baby is. But I have a family too. I have mom, a dad, and a twin brother! I don't know!" Arthur hugged Alfred tighter and stroked his erect sex; Alfred moaned lightly and arched up.

"You don't have to tell me now, but please don't leave me alone. You don't have to come to me now, but maybe in a few years or so. I don't want to lose you again." Arthur kissed Alfred to prove his point and blushed a bit, "Please let me wash away the fears . . . I want you to be with you family, but I also want you to be, at least, near me more." Kissing around Alfred's tanned form and trying to coax his lover to forget about matters, at least for now. Arthur knew he had to be close, but he knew that Alfred needed the closure.

Moaning with thoughts of all flushing out of his head. " I love you . . . I promised I was yours forever, but I need to live my life as a human for now . . . It's not the 1600s or the 1860s. I'm not the same. I'm not alone anymore. I have so much and it hurts to think that I will have to leave one, but I promise you that I will leave to go to you. Always." Alfred promised and moaned. The hand on his cock made thinking hurt. "I want you~" moaned Alfred, falling into pure instincts of want running through his veins.

"I think I can manage that for you," smiled Arthur as he kissed Alfred's skin. Using the teen's copious amount of pre-cum, Arthur slathered his own hard cock with it; ever so carefully did he bring himself to the stretched hole and push the tip in. Eyes like a hawk he stopped when Alfred gritted his teeth together in pain. "I'm sorry. I know this hurts, but-"

"It's worth it," shivered Alfred, "Always worth it in the end." Eyes squeezed shut in pain that encircled his rear. It always hurt the worse the first time of penetration, he knew this. "O-okay," stuttered Alfred, "J-just go sl-slow." With a nodded and kiss to Alfred's rosy lips did Arthur push in a few more inches, he had 8.5 inches that need to be enveloped in his lover's rear.

Moaning at the tight heat that started to cover his precious equipment did Arthur start to mumble to himself in ancient Gaelic, this was out of habit. The mumbling kept going until all of himself was inside of Alfred and he looked at the human. "Beautiful," spoked Arthur in an differently accented English, "As always." Waiting a few minutes and then getting a nod from Alfred did Arthur began to rock slowly, moving more of himself out before slamming back in with each thrust. This rhythm kept going until only the tip remained inside of Alfred and then he picked up the pace.

Alfred moaned lightly and felt odd with having someone between his legs. "Oh god…." moans lightly, "Arthur~" Blushing hot, Alfred gripped Arthur's arms; blunt nails dug into Arthur's arms, claiming his lover. Long legs were brushed up and around Arthur's slim legs. The angle changed, but in a good way; the penetration hit deeper inside Alfred's slightly stretched entrance. "AH!" Alfred yelled and arched into Arthur as Arthur hit that bundle harder than ever.

This spurred the vampire on of course, so Arthur picked up his pace and used his talented mouth to map out Alfred, again. It was like the first time all over again, though with electricity and softer, more comfortable beds, not to mention in England this go around. Alfred was the small, identical to his first counterpart, just slightly more heavier around the middle, but Arthur loved it because that meant he had more to touch, to feel. Pale tongue making the trail as his mouth covered and sucked. Claims were all over Alfred's neck, his chest, and his stomach. "Alfred," moaned Arthur against Alfred's neck, "I cannot last much longer." Groaning and gripping the bedsheets besides the human's body hard Arthur kissed a soft part of Alfred's neck. "I . . . I need you," whispered Arthur against Alfred's neck. Widening his mouth the vampire sunk his fangs in slowly and latched, instantly moaning as the taste of the crimson fluid. _The finest of any aged wines; you taste like the rays of the sun itself. You taste like the purest of any life. You spoil me my love._

Alfred gasped slightly at feeling Arthur sink his fangs into his neck. The pain the the grinding to his sweet spot were sending sparks of pure ecstasy. Pain balanced out by pleasure. Alfred moaned and gripped Arthur's hair tightly as he arched. As the human arched he released his built up pleasure, a coil in his belly that finally snapped, and white, hot seed spread wide against the pair's chest. As Alfred came he tightened his formerly virgin entrance around Arthur's grinding length. The vampire choked at the choking sensation to his member; moaning at the taste and tight pleasure to his length he came, the most natural response to him. Arthur moaned and rocked slightly to help himself fully get off; Alfred shivered and arched again at the feeling of being filled to the brim. He felt the buildup of something hot reaching deep in his upper bowls. "Arthur . . ." Alfred panted as he relaxed to the slight pleasure at his neck.

At this point Arthur removed his fangs and was just sucking lightly at the twin wounds he had made. Pulling away Arthur blushed, a rare feat for a vampire, at the sight of his lover: spread around and laying there with a strong blush and eyes staring at him with pure bliss. The vampire leaned in and stole a kiss before pulling out and laying besides his lover. He wrapped a chilled arm around Alfred's waist. "I love you. I hope that was good my dearest." He received a nod and blue eyes locked onto Arthur's eyes. "My silly little love," Arthur chuckled as he kissed Alfred and settled beside him. Blankets were being pulled over them, but Arthur noted that his seed had yet to trickle out. _I guess this is what happens when you do not have even masturbate for nearly one hundred and fifty years._

Warm hands clenched tightly to Arthur's arms, then a warm body pressed against the cool body of the vampire. "Don't go," breathed Alfred, obviously tired

"I won't," promised Arthur.

Eyes sheathed and head tucked against Arthur's chest, "Where's our ba . . .by?" Alfred yawned and curled up.

"Sleep Alfred, sleep." Thankfully, Alfred did fall asleep. After enjoying the feeling of being close to Alfred for a few hours did Arthur get up begrudgingly. The vampire got up and slipped on a robe before going up to his study. Without realizing did Arthur find himself staring at the closet of his study. Shaking hand reached out and opened the door: inside were five urns, all of different color, some looked similar. The urns were in a line, an order. Arthur picked up the second and third urns after touching the first urn fondly. The second urn was green and blue in color, small; the third urn was red in color and just as small as the second urn. "Hello my dears," smiled Arthur lightly, "I have your mum again. Allen . . . Alice . . . I have missed you and ever so dearly wished to have held you two alive."

Arthur remembered when the two had finally come out and it was Arthur's first true nightmare that he had lived in all of centuries living.

* * *

"_AH!" screamed Alfred as he felt something slip from inside him. _

_Arthur looked up at his lover and saw how tired his mate was. The younger was panting harshly, something that was needed for a vampire, and was pale, Alfred was never truly pale as a vampire. The older returned his gaze to the unmoving bundle in his hands. Turning the baby over Arthur rubbed it's back, hoping . . . Even praying that the baby would move. As the older tried to get the baby to breathe he noticed that Alfred was still bleeding heavily. "I'm sorry Alfred the ba-" Arthur was stopped by another groan that was turned into a scream fast._

_Alfred griped the stained sheets and his legs jerked as his body erupted in pain. "Arthur!" panted Alfred, "I-it's happening again!" Alfred was pushing already; Arthur's brain lagged a bit before catching up and turned his attention to Alfred. _

"_The head is already near my love." Arthur cupped his hands to lightly grasp the little head slipping out. A thatch of bloodied hair slowly filled Arthur's already stained hands, blonde could easily be seen that it was the baby's hair color. "Alfred, I have the head, you just have to push." Gripping the baby gently, but firmly Arthur watched Alfred struggle to push hard enough. It took the younger vampire seven attempts before a shoulder slid out and enough gripping room for Arthur to pull the baby out. The baby tried to gasp for a few seconds before falling still. Evergreen eyes, marked with exhaustion, widened and tried to get the baby to breathe. Arthur had years of experience helping others have babies, but why couldn't he get his own children to breathe. He tried rubbing the infant's back, then lightly swatting at it's back to get anything that may be clogging it's windpipe up, and, finally, Arthur tried to breathe air into the silent second child. Nothing worked. _

"_Art . . ." Alfred was exhausted and couldn't get his words out right, "Thur . . . B-ba…..by-Ies?" Arthur looked at Alfred and settled the baby down onto the bed. He gripped Alfred's shoulders and took him into his arms. Alfred blinked and grit his teeth slowly, too slowly. "W-whe . . . Re?" Closing his blue eyes Alfred breathed in deeply and felt tired, as if something was pulling him into sleep. "Lo- . . . Ve . . . . ." he breathed in and wheezed out, "Y...ou."_

_Biting his wrist and trying to get Alfred to drink his blood proved harder than Arthur thought. "Al, you have to drink. You've lost too much blood. Drink. Please~" begged Arthur. He kept pressing the bleeding wrist to the American's mouth, but it kept dripping down Alfred's face, his pale face. Alfred was pale, he looked thin - a decrypted thin. "You're going to die. You have to drink love!" Arthur kept urging Alfred, but it failed. "Alfred?" Arthur looked down to see Alfred reaching for the second born, a boy. Pale fingers managed to touch the drying blood streaked blonde hair and they just stayed there. "You need to . . . To drink, love." Arthur felt something and he looked down at Alfred's face. Seeing the blue eyes "looking down" at their children did Arthur finally cry. "You promised me Al . . . You promised to be with me until our end." He kissed the deceased's lips. When Arthur pulled back he felt something on his lips, which he wiped away and looked. It was a chalky substance and Arthur cried more. "I guess, my love, this will be all we share for now," whispered Arthur as he watched the younger's body disintegrate and cave in on itself. _

_Arthur gripped some of the hair and took it to keep in his locket. He did the same with the twins. "This is a cruel life . . ." Arthur spoke to himself. He was covered in blood and had seen his mate and children disintegrate before his eyes. Arthur shook his head and went to the corner of their room. There he removed a few floorboards and pulled out a very aged book. Each page was worn. Opening the pages and filtering to the right page did Arthur remove his clothes and used them to offer Alfred's blood for sacrifice, as material to use a blueprint for reincarnation. Mumbling Gaelic and watching the clothes burst into blue flame did Arthur finally breakdown as everything in the house watched all that had occurred, as did a pair of periwinkle blue eyes. _

"_I will have you again Alfred . . ." Arthur breathed silently, a promise to himself, "Alfred . . ."_

* * *

Looking at the vases of the filled remains of the two predecessor Alfreds and their children from both times did Arthur blink and frown. "D-did I . . .?" Arthur questioned himself as he remembered his past and the past hour or so with his time with Alfred.

"Arthur?" Gilbert peered in. "I think Luddy has an idea to get Mattie back and to get rid of the French rat."

Snapped out of his thoughts did Arthur look at Gilbert. "It is time then. Centuries waiting and this story is about to come to a close."

* * *

Reviews?


	10. Plans

Chapter 10! Trying hard to make it a weekly update. Sorry if this has some grammar errors, I have no beta. Enjoy and please review~

* * *

A tall blonde muscular German stood at the map laid on the table in the main library. Steel blue eyes observed the details. The villa was old, but maintained because the French idiot is all fancy pants to Ludwig. He huffed and trailed the attack with his finger and kept running the statistics. "It should work," murmured the German in an accented voice.

"You sure Luddy?" Red eyes appeared and looked slightly worried, "I do not want to hurt anymore here, we are family." Out of the corner of the Prussian's eye did he see the Russian vampire move to take a seat at the table. "Well, a loose family, ja?" smiled Gilbert as he patted his brother's back. The Prussian loved to irritate his brother and he could see his baby brother twitch a bit and tense up. "You'll get to your sister-in-law!"

"Then she'll tame you down a bit. Thank Gott, because Mattea always beat some sense into you." The younger looked down at his older brother, who was bit red in the face. "'Tis true. She always had you on leash and un collar like dog. You obey her every command, especially when she had a baby in her womb.:

"She did eh? Nobody could tame me~" Gilbert yelled loudly, "Because I am totally awe-"

Arthur walked in and looked at Ludwig, "What is this plan of yours?"

"Arthur you totally interrupted my awesome spe-" Arthur waved his hand in front the the albinos face and made a "shh" sound at him. "That is totally uncool of you-" Emeralds blazed a thousand suns into Gilbert's pale soul before tantalizingly turning back to talk to the more mature brother. "And I thought you were more pissy without sex for centuries." A porcelain hand swiftly slapped Gilbert across his face, though the hand that belonged to said vampire was still talking to Ludwig. "Totally unco-" a gloved hand reached out punched the older in the head, though not as hard as the Brit's smack. "Pick on Gilbert day?"

Purple eyes looked up before smiling lightly, "Ohhhhhhh," whispered Ivan, "I did not be getting the invitation." Red eyes glared at the older vampire, "If true that now is the 'Pick on Gilbert's Day' then I want to be in the picking on you." It was clear that this form of speech clearly ticked Gilbert off, it was evident in how his ears twitched a little; even the albino's body tensed slightly.

The other two vampires were discussing pros and cons of the situation and using memory of Francis' villa. Not to mention thinking of quick backup plans that could help if Francis knew where they would attack when they did, or if it was just Gilber attacking. Because if Gilbert was captured then Ludwig would go and attack, once Ludwig was captured the Italian twins would go. Without their prime tactician then Arthur would gather a mini army and go to get the two Germans, yes Arthur considered Gilbert a German, and Italian twins back. "So," Arthur began, "Attacking through Francis' bedroom with a few and then another group going through the dungeon portion." Meeting steel blue eyes and a head that nodded did Arthur smile, "Cleaver. A diversion, but high practical and forthseeing to anyone that is old like he and I."

"But do not forget he is freaking nuts," Ludwig chimed in, "He is alone and due to that he like u- . . . A feral dog or wolf. Francis is not on top of his A-game, as the American's put it, and really never has been since I've met him. Not to mention everytime I've seen him since the first meeting he has seemed to lose a bit more of himself." The younger German sibling was being nice putting into terms of how, well, just how far the old French vampire had gotten in his age. "I mean he even forgot had a daughter."

Arthur blinked slowly. "He has forgotten," the English vampire blinked unbelieving, "He spoiled that child rotten when he found out he had a child. Hard to believe that he forgot about her." Ludwig nodded, closing his eyes to look more serious.

That information amazed the vampires that were in the room currently. The French vampire always devoted create love into his children, whether biologically or by blood linkage. It was common knowledge that Francis had a child a few hundred years ago with a mortal woman; no knows why Francis would have relations with a human, or a woman. However, Arthur knew that the woman looked liked him, but just more feminine, darker colorations to her from one of her parents, and eyebrows not at the caliber that his were. He had met her once while being captured once by Francis back in the day. The woman bore him a child that didn't look a thing like Francis, she looked exactly like her mother; sadly, she caught the happy, flirtatious flair that once belonged to the Frenchman. It didn't matter that the child looked nothing like him because Francis gave her everything she ever wanted and was always there for her. It was during that time that the vampires that knew of Francis and were on any terms with him saw how happy and sane looking he was.

"What was her name again?"

Ludwig looked at Arthur for a second, "I believe it was Michelle; Francis always called her 'Chella." Arthur nodded and looked at the other vampires in the room.

There were the major vampires of the world. All of them resided at his manor for the majority of the year due to the low amount of sunlight, the vampire friendly home being welcoming, and the fact that they felt safe being with Arthur, whether friends or peers with him. There was Ivan Braginski from Russia, a vampire that was close to thousand years of life and a bit, well, intimidating and possess a few loose screws in the head. Sitting on the bookshelf was Yao Wang, a androgynous vampire of China that was almost Arthur's age. If Arthur remembered correctly those two had a thing going on that started a few hundred years ago, before he and Alfred got together. The German or, if you are the albino, and Prussian brothers hailed from the region that became Prussia, first, and then German; both were around five hundred or so now. Gilbert was pale as a ghost and eyes that matched the most purest of rubies; Ludwig had a pale blonde head with cold, hard steel blue eyes, matched his country's industrialism in the 1800s, and stood a bit taller than his brother with more muscularity as well. Sadly, there were the Italian idiot twins, Feliciano and Romano; both twins were afraid of their own shadows and didn't do much besides cook and cry because they had inherited their territory in Italy from their father, or their grandfather as they put it. From Spain there was Antonio Fernández Carriedo, a vampire that was reaching his six hundred and eighth birthday; most other vampires knew him as happy go lucky vampire, unless you were Gilbert, Ludwig, Ivan, Francis, or Arthur who knew that happiness was from finding his lover. Lastly, there's the stoic Kiku Honda of Japan, great military leader of the last generation of the samurai and "distant" relative of China. And they all supported Arthur Kirkland, one of the world's strongest and oldest vampires; he was born in a pure vampire bloodline and was a wielder of magick, a common trait of the Kirkland family that he mastered the best out of his four other brothers.

"Is everyone here?" questioned the Brit.

Doing a headcount with his index finger and sighs a bit. "We're missing the two idiots." Pinching his nose and sighing more, "Can we just continue without them? They are not that important, they'd most likely tell Francis before helping us more. Damn scaredy-cats."

"Mate, you are mated to one of them. So you have to deal with it." Arthur sighed and looked around and wondered why he had those twins in his state of address, then again he was jealous of the two twins because they had their lovers. "May we make this soon so that I may go back to tend to Alfred?"

"Ah, right," Ludwig turned to the very detailed and labeled map of Francis' villa, "So, following the color coding there vi- . . . Will be two teams. The first team, the blue team, will be the team that acts as the diversion, while the other team, the green team, will be invading to get Mattea. Afterwards, once we have Gilbert's bride we must all quickly leave back to here because I was thinking of thinking of finally getting rid of the Frenchie by calling in the hunters.:

Now all eyes were on the younger brother. The hunters were, as stated by their name, hunters that hunted vampires. The practice began without the vampires ever knowing, but when they attacked it was clear. A lot of the hunters were raised into their families after the first hunter in their families, which most vampires believed to have started by a vampire hurting or killing said family member or part of the family. Then there was the case of half vampire children, children conceived with one vampire and one mortal, which is what most vampires believed to be the cause the hunting society to arise. However, as of now they were headed by Abel De Jong and his sister Anri De Jong. Both of which leave the little English manor alone because they keep to themselves and are all old enough to not kill so much, which most at the English manor tend to feed on willing donors.

"Sounds reasonable I guess," Arthur did not know if that was the best idea.

Ludwig nodded, "Ja, they have been looking for Francis for a long time as is, so why not sweeten our little balance with them and hand them one of the most infamous vampires in history." The steel blue eyes looked around, "We just have to leave due to the fact that we are not promised sanctuary at Francis' manor because we were never guaranteed safety away from here. Just a precaution." When looking around and receiving the nods from vampires around the room the younger German took that as sign to continue. "So, on z-the blue team we will have Arthur, Ivan, Gilbert and myself."

"What Luddy, why am I on the diversion team?" questioned the older quickly, "This is my mate we are talking about now. I want to get her myself."

"Because Francis would think it suspicious if you were not with us, mainly Arthur. Why would you, Mattea's mate, not be confronting Francis when it is the reason we are going there." When the older sibling thought about it for a moment he nodded in understanding. "Now then, the green team will have Antonio, Kiku, and Yao. Feliciano and Romano will stay here to watch the manor and Alfred, along with Ivan's sister." Ludwig looked at the Russian with a sorrowful look in his eyes because he had just reminded Ivan that he only had one sister left after the attack from the hunters, who were tipped by Francis despite the fact that it was Francis framing the Russian siblings for his crimes.

Ivan looked hurt, he looked down for a second and clenched his fists before looking up. "We will be taking the opportunity of killing the Frenchmen if we see the chance?" There was a darkness to Ivan's eyes, something that was not a good sign for those he had set his mind on hurting. "I want my revenge for my sister, Yekaterina, if I am allowed to take the chance."

"Now you speak flawless English," murmured Gilbert.

There were some thoughtful looks around the room before all settled on Arthur to make the call. He looked at them with his arms folded across his chest. "I daresay yes as long as you can land a shot without him hurting you significantly or killing you." Arthur sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "He is older than me and he did force myself to turn against my genes. So you holds some power over me and the rest of you because of his age." It was the dark truth that most didn't want to remember that Francis had turned Arthur, despite the fact that Arthur was going to be a vampire after his genes decided to allow it; with the kiss of Francis against his genes did Arthur have to obey Francis to some caliber, his blood craved to appease Francis at times. "I do not think I will succumb to his desires to use me as a weapon against you all, but I do not know. He is maniatic nowadays and I cannot predict his moves so easily."

"Then maybe Arthur should stay here." Yao spoke up, "You stay and we take one of your brothers. They are naturally going to be stronger than Francis due to lower vampires' blood to appease the pureblood and the fact the purebloods can control some lower vampires." A few nodded in agreement, but one did not.

Hollow eyes stared at the ground slightly and his voice was very soft. "But this fight is between Arthur-dono, not Alastair-dono or Seamus-dono or Dylan-dono," those hollow eyes gazed up and appeared like empty brown glass, "Francis has hurt Arthur-dono many times over and is attempting to do it again. Why not allow Arthur-dono to break free of this himself, not give the credit to one of his brothers?"

"But it is his brothers that have the right beat the living shit out of Francis for taking their little brother away from them," reminded Antonio, "This would give those three some peace for the past." Kiku listened and nodded before resuming to look at the floor, staying quiet. "I would personally prefer is mi amigo Arturo would chose whether he fight or his hermanos fight for him." Everybody twitched a bit at the Spanish because most didn't know enough besides a few of the love based words of the language, but no one could bag on Antonio for his use because he had some brain damage dealt to him awhile back.

All eyes shifted to Arthur, who bit his lip. "I . . . I do not know. I suppose because of the power I have I should fight, but because of this power I shouldn't due to Francis controlling me. Not to mention that my brothers would adore the chance to beat up that Frenchie."

"Then we be of the compromise?" smiled Ivan, "You be coming with your older brothers!" This time Gilbert threw a book at the vampire's head, who just "awww"-ed at the feeling and looked at everyone. "What say you Arthur?"

Sighing and wondering himself the old vampire clicked his tongue in annoyance. "I will ask my brothers for their help and they will chose to my fate of going or staying." With a nod the old vampire left. After a few minutes everyone left, but two vampires.

* * *

With a kiss to the tall ashy blonde did Ivan leave his love to go lay down. He was hurting from the fact that he had to remember that his sister was dead because of an enemy that had to make his mark on all the vampires somehow. The other lover looked at the Japanese man sitting on the floor. "This battle will decide a lot of our fates for the future," whispered Kiku. Yao walked over and placed a hand on his relatives back. Kiku closed his eyes and pressed into the touch slightly. "Why did you bring me back?"

"Because, aru, you were and are my last known blood relative. Our blood has survived close to a thousand years without coming to an extinction. How could I not save you, Kiku?"

Opening his eyes Kiku stared at the ground. "I was dead by the time you found me. I was crossing over and you pulled me back. I have no one and nothing to keep me here. Like Ivan has you and you have Ivan. I do not have that." It hurt Kiku to say it, but he couldn't help it anymore. "Please take this back and let me cross over." Pleading eyes looked back at the older vampire.

"I can't, aru," Yao said as he caressed Kiku's face. He missed seeing emotions on the young man's face, like when he was alive. "Even if I wanted to, I can't because I see you, aru, as my little brother." It was hard to see Kiku try to kill himself on many occasions, or to see the lifeless eyes that never regained any reanimation of emotion. "I am sorry for cursing you like this, but I would never have changed this from happening. I promise you that your special one will come to you soon."

"My wife is dead. My child is dead! My grandchildren could pass off for my great-grandparents if they are alive.," Kiku snarled as he sat up and looked at Yao with anger, "Let me trade places with you on this mission so I ca-"

"Can what?" yelled Yao, "Sacrifice yourself? Attempt to be killed before you time?"

"My time has passed! I should have died during the Battle of Ueno! With my men!" spoked Kiku, which was him yelling. "I was dying! I had accepted all that had come to me, I had my honor!"

Yao made himself look big and his eyes seemed to flicker black. "Your honor will put you in the ground. Death is not the answer and you have more purpose than that stupid war that occurred during you mortal years. You will see, Kiku, that in time you will think of your wasted years of this depressing mental set as foolish and childish. Aru. Now, go drink some blood or sit near the water garden or take a bath and think. This life is not a curse, but a second chance for you to live. Live not as Kiku Honda, a samurai during the Boshin War, but to live as Kiku Honda the person you were supposed to be if you were not born during the time period you were, aru. You will see Kiku." Yao left quickly, feeling hurt that his little brother wanted to kill himself still.

"See what Yao? Can you not see that I am hurting? That this is not what I want or have ever wanted." Kiku stared outside and looked at the cloudy English sky with broken sunlight.

* * *

Arthur walked quickly to his room, many thoughts running through his head. He walked into his office and opted to send an email to his brothers because he did not have much of a mind set to argue with brothers left and right or to stop the bickering. It took about five minutes to type up an email and to send it to his three brothers.

"**Old bastards,**

**If you want a piece of the Frenchie then come here within the next day or so. If you do not then do not come at all. It is time to get rid of him. **

**-Arthur"**

Nice, short, and simple. Arthur made it straight to the point. He knew that Alistair, Scott, would want to have a go at Francis. The Brit knew that fact down to his very bones. Getting up and stretching Arthur went back to his bedroom. He heard Alfred before he saw him; hearing his lover's heart beat fast enough to alert the Brit that the American was up. Smiling and going in Arthur saw Alfred turn his head to him and smile lightly. "Love," Arthur breathed.

"Arthur," Alfred blinked. The American reached out for Arthur in want.

The vampire walked forward and into Alfred's arms willingly. Arthur missed this. He curled into the touch and pressed against Alfred's body, wrapping his cool arms around Alfred's waist. "Missed you so much." Alfred began to pet the sandy, shaggy locks. "I love you and, Gods, did it hurt every single time you slipped through my fingers."

Alfred listened and kept petting and running his fingers through the locks of hair. "Not your fault. Not in one aspect." Alfred layed back down and held onto Arthur, liking the feel of the vampire's weight on his body. "I died that first time because I wasn't strong enough for the birth. Times were different and birthing was extremely dangerous." The American remembered giving birth, the pain. One of his hips had broken from the pressure and the weak feeling of being on death's door from the substantial loss of blood. "The second time it wasn't your fault at all. Nor mine," Alfred whispered. "I-I remember being tortured; Charlie was killed in front of my eyes. Then the house was in flames; hot licks of the flames eating away my body."

"W-what?" Arthur's head snapped to look up at Alfred, "What did you say?"

"I wasn't killed by some random coal slipping out of the fireplaces grasp and onto the rug. I was murdered."

The Brit looked at Alfred and sat up on his legs. "Please tell me." Arthur didn't know this, not all of it. He knew that Alfred's death wasn't randomized by chance like the fireman had said it was, but he never knew exactly.

"It was hard then, to move because I was still weak from giving birth to Charlie a few weeks prior." Alfred started.

Arthur remembered that day.

* * *

_Looking at the mid-wife, a donor thankfully, the old vampire watched her go inside. She kept him outside of their bedroom. There, the vampire waited eight long hours after Alfred's water had broken, around 4 in the morning. It was odd feeling the rush of water. Arthur was happy though. He couldn't wait to see his child and with the midwife there to help Alfred there would less worry in his heart. However, he yearned to be with Alfred. He didn't care about his crushing grip on whatever he could hold or the whimpers, sometimes or most of the time, yells of pain and blaming the older vampire for this. _

"_Please, I want Arthur!" Alfred had begged that many times throughout the day. Each time it became weaker and weaker. There were shouts of pain and gasps with whimpers. It all drove Arthur up a wall, keeping himself occupied was hard. He was able to crochet the baby a whole new onesie with a hat and booties by the time he heard the midwife telling Alfred to push. Grunts echoed around with the midwife supporting Alfred the best she could. By now Arthur was pacing around and nearly clawing at the door, but his worries dispersed as a loud screech rang throughout the little flat. Arthur was at the door in seconds; his unbeating heart swelling with joy at his child still screaming and whimpering on the other side of the door. He could hear Alfred's breath slowing to a normal rate and his lover groaning a bit at the few contractions left for the afterbirth coming out._

_Waiting patiently, more so than he had earlier that day, the midwife opened the door after a few minutes to allow Arthur in. The midwife had some blood on her, but to Arthur's relief upon seeing her and the bed there wasn't nearly as much as the first time Alfred had given birth. Emeralds started to wander further up the bed to Alfred's form. The American was laying on his side with an arm draped around a small bundle. Arthur walked carefully and quietly over to Alfred. The older vampire took into account the fact that Alfred was pale, sweating, and looked beyond exhausted; the baby had rosy red cheeks and pink skin, thatch of blonde hair, and had a heartbeat. Arthur sat besides his loved one and rubbed the younger's lower back. "Love," Arthur whispered and kissed Alfred's sweaty forehead._

_Alfred eyes blinked opened slowly, it was clear that he was exhausted for there were dark rings under his eyes. "Arthur . . ." breathed Alfred, "We have a boy . . . A baby boy . . ." Every word seemed a bit labored. _

"_And he's beautiful, just like his mo-papa," smiled Arthur as he ran his fingers through Alfred's sweaty hair, "Rest now love. You are exhausted and you have earned a well deserved rest." Alfred closed his eyes and exhaled deeply in agreement before falling asleep almost instantly. "My love, you gave us the most beautiful thing that could show anyone that we are in love . . . The fruit of our love." Arthur carefully maneuvered the baby out from under Alfred's grip and held the small bundle with care. It felt odd for the vampire to hold something so small, so fragile. The heavyweight in his arms was like a furnace compared to his cool flesh, but he could see the resemblance of the baby, his son, to him and his mate. "Hello my son, my baby boy," Arthur felt odd speaking to the bundle because he knew the baby wouldn't understand him yet, "You have no idea how happy I am to finally meet you. I have waited so long for you and your mother." _

_Small lids fluttered opened and blinked at Arthur's form, a small smile formed on the peach lips. The vampire blinked in amazement before grazing the baby's cheek with his finger. The baby squirmed lightly and kept looking at Arthur. "You have your mum's eyes." It was true that the baby's eyes were a light shade of blue, but Arthur knew the eye color may change. "You're beautiful," Arthur smiled as he held the hot weight to his chest, relishing in the warmth. This made it real, holding his son made it all real to the old vampire. "Charlie," Arthur whispered against his son's forehead, "Your name is Charles Allen Kirkland and you will most likely be the most spoiled child this century has ever known," smiled Arthur in glee at that thought._

* * *

"I remember that day very well," Arthur said quietly, "You did so well and we had a healthy baby boy, Charlie . . ."

Alfred nodded and missed the child that his former body carried and birthed. His brain remembered the warmth of his son, his son's weight in his arms when Alfred held him, and he missed the flutter kicks his former body had with Charlie was within his belly; now Alfred's body craved that feeling. To have it back, despite how unnatural it was to the human world for a male to conceive, carry, and birth a child. "Yes, Charlie. I wish I wasn't so weak after the birth because then I could have at least ran away from him and kept Charlie and I safe." Arthur looked at Alfred in wonder. "It was him, Arthur. It was Francis. He made me watch as he killed our son. That Frenchie," Alfred shook his head and held it with a hand, "I failed our son . . ."

"And I failed you," Arthur said so quickly that he didn't realize he said it, "I should have been there and I was not to protect you and Charlie." Blue eyes looked deeply into emeralds. "I will not fail you again or our children. This is swear because I love you and I cannot have you torn from me thrice." Alfred looked down, but Arthur took hold of his lover's chin and lifted his head up before kissing him deeply. The kiss was like a seal that showed Alfred that Arthur meant was he said. "Francis will die." Arthur stated after the kiss had ended. The older vampire proceeded to hold onto his younger lover. "I will never let you go, as I will never stop loving you."

* * *

Fangs sank deep into pale skin; a hoarse scream escaped parched lips. Matthew gripped his dirtied sheets hard, a way to cope with the pain. At this point of time he knew that no matter how much he begged that this man would not leave him alone or stop. "You w-won't get away with th-thi-this," stammered Matthew.

Biting down hard and sucking deeply for a few seconds before ripping away, earning a yelp from Matthew. Licking his lips and moaning at the taste slightly. "Virgin blood is always the best mon cheri," Francis praised, "A rarity in this day and age." Licking up the blood that began to run down Matthew's back and moaning lightly did Francis sigh in relief. "I have gotten away this," Francis motioned with hand around him, "For centuries. My family is long dead and my adoptive son hates me. My friends betrayed me, so I betrayed them. I have committed so many crimes and yet nothing has stopped me. Not humans, not vampires, and not hunters. Even your mate will not be able to stop me." Francis leaned in and smiled, "I will destroy your mate and your twin's mate before I destroy your twin. Then you will be alone and my personal toy."

Matthew thrashed a bit, which wasn't much due to how weak he was at this point in time. "You'll pay for your sins. We all do in the end," Matthew breathed out. Closing his eyes Matthew felt the vampire sink his fangs deeply into his neck again. It hurt, but the pain was starting to go away. Maybe he would die here and it would all end. That would be nice.

"I will put a stain on you and your soul to the point that Gilbert will never touch you again." Francis kept biting and baring his fangs deeper into Matthew's flesh and kept sucking more and more blood out. It was when Matthew's heart was barely beating that Francis pulled away and slashed his wrist open before offering it to Matthew's parched lips and mouth. Pushing his wrist in hard to ensure that his blood seeped in enough and that none was wasted. It sent a spark of glee through Francis as he felt the small tugs and pulls of someone feeding on his wrist. "Good." It was only a few minutes before the very old vampire pulled away his wrist and left the soon-to-be corpse to change.

Matthew stared at the wall and clenched his chest as he felt his body warming up. _Why did this happen? What about mom and dad? Alfred? _All Matthew had were his thoughts and he blinked as memories ran through his head, but his final thought kept repeating itself. _Where are you? Gil? _

The waning beats of Matthew's heart stopped.


	11. Twist in the Tale

Hey, sorry this is out a few days later than I would have liked, but I've caught the plague of my school. Have fun reading and thank you for the support. Please review and be sure to read the very end because that is for my devoted readers to have a say! Thanks again, until next time~

* * *

When Matthew's heart stopped Gilbert felt something. It was hard to tell, but he knew it hurt; the pain was something he knew that he had felt before in his life. _What is that feeling? It's like that time . . . _Gilbert's mind went back five and quarter centers before the current time. Sitting upright within seconds Gilbert was panting as the feeling of something burning entered his veins. "O GOTT!" he screamed. The albino gripped his chest, ripping his shirt, and screamed. It was like something was breaking the link between him and his wife, which was impossible. For a few moments his vision was dark and his skin could feel the cool, damp surroundings around him. There he saw the long strands of blonde hair tied back by a ribbon and the cold cerulean eyes looking down on him.

"My new pet," purred the French accent. Gilbert felt the cold hands touching him, his face. "What a beautiful toy you will be."

Then Gilbert felt like he was in an earthquake. "Bruder!" shouted a masculine voice. "Aufwachen! (wake up!) Gilbert!"

It took a few minutes for Gilbert to register and he looked up and saw his brother. "Lud? Was ist passiert? (what happened?)"

"You were thrashing around and yelling out. It was like you were possessed by a demon," Ludwig filled Gilbert in as he spoke English, "You had a nightmare I guess, but that was an odd nightmare. It was like your blood was pure liquid fire in your veins." Thinking quietly Ludwig wondered before he spoke it out loud. "Was is your bond breaking?" Ludwig waited a few minutes before Gilbert nodded. "I'm sorry brother. I truly am, but why was the bond still here?"

Gilbert looked at Ludwig. He knew why the bond didn't break. "Because bonds don't break like normal bonds do. We loved each other so much it was like we were each other, in a sense. My true other half. True bonds like that will never disperse easily and ours didn't." Gilbert concluded. "What broke wasn't that our bond like that, but my bond to her as her sire. She is no longer one hundred percent and truly mine anymore." Ludwig blinked, but nodded after thinking about what his brother meant.

"We will get her. We just have to wait until Arthur's brothers to get here, if they come."

"Ja," agreed Gilbert. Catching his breath after a few minutes Gilbert looked at Ludwig. "I don't want Arthur to come. He should stay here. It's safer here for him and Alfred. I feel like Francis is going to pull something that we are not predicting. I am sure of this." Looking at his older brother like he had two heads got Gilbert to sigh for a minute before scratching his head and looked at Ludwig. "Francis is always trying to ahead of the game and sometimes he is, other times he is not. I can't tell you how weird that guy is, unpredictable is the right word. Because he is unpredictable is what makes him dangerous. Being his friend for a few decades I still couldn't read him because he's just this or that." Gilbert frowned and blinked. He felt incapable for not being able to help with information about Francis. The albino only knew that he had an obsession with Arthur and his life, his wardrobe and looks had to be as if he was always going out to the nines, and his food was always someone with blonde hair and green or sky blue eyes. That was it, Gilbert was with the Frenchman for a couple decades as a pirates with Antonio.

Ludwig looked at his older brother and had a thought run across his head. "Do you think Antonio would know anything? I mean you and him and Francy-pants were together for a few decades on the seas doing Gott knows what."

"We were just being pirates because back then rulers of the sea ruled all," Gilbert stated bluntly, "I don't know if Antonio would know enough or not because Franny was just an oddball and 'Tonio was, well, bad ass then. 'Tonio was bloodthirsty back then, which for his age at the time shouldn't have been so . . . So savage."

"Are you sure that 'Mister Happy and Carefree, let Romano shit on him everyday and all day' is the right guy?"

The albino nodded in response. "I am sure. He and I remained friends after we split from Franny and still are to this day. He just has an Italian with a fucking tree trunk up his ass on him all the time." Ludwig smiled at that a bit. "But I would ask him, might not get much from his though. Worth a shot anyways." Gilbert smiled and shooed his brother away so he could rest. Hand over his heart the albino felt off balance. "I've never met you this go around, but I am saddened that our bond is gone before we even met. I will repair it, my love."

_I will get you, I promise you Mattie._

* * *

Arthur was holding his lover and rubbing his back while trying to comfort. "It will be okay Alfred. We will get Francis and then all will be well."

"Why does he keep doing this?" Alfred looked up at Arthur. Big blue eyes filled with equally as big tears. "We've never done anything wrong and all we wanted was a family and to be by ourselves."

The Brit nodded and carded his fingers through the golden locks. "I know, love, I know. He's just obsessed and, like a mad animal, he will be put down soon. If I cannot kill him this time or stop him from hurting you or I, then my Queen, I will sacrifice myself to stop him from screwing with you life." Arthur was more offended that Francis would hurt Alfred so drastically, but he knew that it was a low point that Francis used to get to him. "How are you feeling?"

Alfred looked at Arthur curiously, the change of topics fast and odd. "I'm okay, feeling a little weak in a way and sore from, ah, well~" The vampire blinked before blushing and murmuring an apology. "It feels good though, to be reconnected with you. Even though I've never met you before now, it feels right to be with you. Like something inside of me is happy to see you happy and is happy to be somewhere close to you. What about you, Artie?"

"I feel the same, though that horrendous nickname has managed to survive the ages," chuckled Arthur, "I'm just happy that you are no longer in pain and are here in my arms." The vampire quickly squeezed Alfred a bit tighter in a hug. "Do you want me to go and help the others with Francis in France or stay here with you?"

"I want you to stay with me, but his could be your chance at revenge," Alfred responded quickly and effortlessly, "I want you to chose and be happy. Do what you feel is right." The human buried himself into the vampires ribcage and enjoyed the comfort of it. He felt trimmed, blunt fingernails scratch his back easily and moaned lightly. "Just be safe," Alfred added as he closed his eyes.

Taking into account Alfred's wishes Arthur wanted to stay. He felt in his heart it was right to stay with Alfred and protect him with not so many vampires in the house. "I will stay by your side and cherish you, while protecting you." Alfred nodded and snuggled into Arthur.

"M'kay," breathed Alfred before he passed out against Arthur.

The Brit kept rubbing against Alfred's back and enjoy his skin against his. It was beautiful to see him so relaxed and himself, well to the most he'll ever be after being reincarnated twice before. "You are beautiful and you are mine." Arthur hummed in delight at having a chance at a happily ever after with Alfred. They had waited enough to have it. "No more Francis, no more fear of losing you." The vampire continued to hum at the idea, but stopped when he heard something vibrate. Arthur pulled out his cellphone and saw the Loch Ness monster picture pop up. "Yes, Alistair?" whispered Arthur, though the red-head could hear Arthur as clear as day.

"You know I want in. I want to have a piece of him." Scottish accent was crisp and full of something that Arthur could not place as normal for his older brother. "I want him dead when this happens and I want you to stay with you mate because he does have some control over you. I will not risk more of our kind or our brothers when all this goes down."

Petting Alfred's golden head, Arthur processed what Alistair said and thought about what to say. "I was asked to stay here, in England, and I will not object to the request. However, I want one my dearest brothers to stay here, just in case. To think, dear Scotty-boy, you are so caring now and if you were so caring millennia ago then we would not be in this mess."

"Do you not think that I do not regret what happened to you all those years ago, nor do you not think that I blame myself everyday? Not just for you, but for my mate as well. Your mate and my mate both perished by the same killer. I want my revenge for my past mistakes of not taking care of my kin. Arthur, you do not have to forgive me for anything, but I wanted you to know how sorry I am for what happened millennia ago. Do not forget that you have Alfred because of what Francis did you, despite that you have lost him twice. I will be there after sunset this evening. Dylan and Seamus will arrive tomorrow morning before dawn, or so they say. Also, do not ever call me boy, boy."

There was an audible click and Arthur hung up. Looking at Alfred he smiled at him and layed down besides his love. He curled up and wrapped an arm around Alfred's waist before nodding off comfortably.

* * *

"_Scott," whimpered a small voice, "Alba!" Tears feel lazily down the cherub-like reddened cheeks. Arthur walked around timidly and afraid as the night had cloaked the once bright forrest. It was different in the dark, scary. "Please! Scott! I be good!" Arthur found a hole at the foot of a tree and climbed into it. Using his cloak he curled up and waited for someone to walk by to get him out. It didn't take long for Arthur to fall asleep. To what seemed like minutes to the child was, in reality, hours and he woke to feeling of being jostled around. Arthur blinked awake and looked into the pale chest of a man. "Who?" Arthur yawned._

_Crystal cerulean eyes looked down onto the young child. "Oh, did I wake you?" rang a very accented French English, "I did not mean to, 'ittle one." A cool had started rubbing against the small back. The vampire began humming to coax the younger into sleeping, which, sadly, worked. Arthur rested his head against the vampire' cool chest, similar to his parents, and was taken away in the night. "Oh-honhonhon, 'ittle one . . ." sang Francis, "You remind me of my beautifu' son. Skin so soft and pale 'ike 'ow I imagine the moon to be." Francis giggled to himself and kept walking hastily away from the proximity of where he found little Arthur. "Your 'air 'ittle one is soft and co'ored 'ike straw, 'ike 'is~" The French vampire was too happy with his spoils and he couldn't wait to go back to his little home. There he would teach and raise little Arthur as his own. However, teaching only got so far before "love" turned into dark passion._

* * *

"Arthur," Alfred rocked Arthur gently to wake him, "Arthur, wake up!" The American was groggy, but shook the vampire a bit harder. He had never seen the vampire so shaken, especially in sleep. Arthur was beyond paler than normal, he was sweating, and he was jerking around or gripping onto Alfred. "Come on, Arthur!" Green eyes flew open and then Alfred was on his back with Arthur over him. The human felt the fast pants of breath against his skin as Arthur looked down at Alfred, but not really seeing him. "A-artie?" Alfred asked, "I-it's me, Alfred. Love?" Alfred kept repeating that until Arthur blinked and collapsed onto Alfred, while wrapping his wiry arms around Alfred.

Arthur pressed into Alfred's warm body and sighed a bit. "Alfred," he moaned as he pressed his pale head into Alfred's chest, "I am sorry, love." The vampire kept mentally calming himself and looking afar with a deep gaze. He hadn't dreamt of those times in centuries because those times were the darkest periods of his life, his bane. "Sorry, remembering unpleasant memories," groaned Arthur as he rubbed his head. "It was about my time with Francis, well, more like the time he took me." Arthur filled in Alfred before the human could voice his words. "I am fine, love, because it is all in the past." The vampire smiled, bearing his fangs by accident.

"Uh, Artie," Alfred blinked, "Your fangs are sticking out a bit, well . . . A lot." Alfred watched as his lover felt his fangs with his tongues and blushed. Alfred sat up and stretched, wincing at feeling the pain in his very stiff back. "It's okay, it happens." Arthur started rubbing Alfred back when he saw his lover wincings. "Thanks," breathed Alfred.

"You are very welcome," Arthur hummed lightly, "D-did I say anything bonkers in my nightmare?" Alfred shook his head. The vampire blinked, thinking that his actions of not saying anything was odd. "I see. Would you like a bath?" Alfred nodded a bit and stood up on shaky legs. "Let me help you, git," Arthur chided as he wrapped an arm around Alfred's waist and guided him to the bathroom.

Alfred hissed every now and again from the radiating pain in his back. "I- I don't remember it ever hurting this badly," Alfred admitted as he hobbled, "It's odd to feel like this.

"You were a vampire whenever we consummated our love back in day; you healed, ergo, you never would have felt the aftermath of pain like you are experiencing now." The human just blinked and gritted his teeth as he forced himself to move. "A nice hot bath will help your muscles, I swear it."

Once the pair got into the colossal bathroom, Arthur drew a hot bath and added dried plants to the water. Alfred looked around was amazed at the bathroom. this was the first time he had been with Arthur across the pond. Therefore, it was the first time he had seen the vampire's house in his homeland. Sky blue eyes wandered around the room. The ceiling was high and rounded, dome-like; the painting was a deep red with gold accents, making out butterflies and flowers. The bath was a clawfoot bathtub, big enough where Alfred could drown himself, and it was porcelain in color with gold colored piping. It was a bathroom for a king! Yet, Alfred was drawn from his thoughts when Arthur pulled him towards the tub and helped him in. The hot water stung his skin at first, but as he settled the water felt good against his sore skin. "Artie, what did you put in here?" Alfred lifted up some of the dried vegetation.

"Some dried chamomile, oatmeal, rosemary leaf, and roses for scent. It will help you relax, feel rejuvenated, and to help keep you healthy," Arthur stated as he striped and settles himself by Alfred. The human blushed at seeing the vampire naked. "When we are done I have a salve to rub against your entrance to help it heal." The vampire kissed Alfred and rubbed his back or whatever he could get a hold of.

"You always care for me," Alfred breathed, "So, so much . . ."

_Because you are so fragile right now that I must treat you like a delicate butterfly. _

"Because you are the light to my dark, dark world. I believe that you should be cherished and given some luxuries," Arthur lightly lied about, "That and I have not seen you in over one hundred and fifty years. So, I want to spoil you, even if just a little." Alfred leaned against Arthur's chest before he sunk down and released a yawn. "You are still tired I see. It will be some time before your system is righted out and I guess you will sleep more until then," Arthur told Alfred, who was fast dropping into a state of unconsciousness. Arthur pushed Alfred more against his body to use as a rock to keep Alfred's body afloat, mostly his head. "Silly," Arthur breathed as he too relaxed.

* * *

It hurt. The pounding in his head. The throb in his throat that radiated pain. Matthew groaned and tried to say something, but it burned and he gripped his throat. _Mon dieu! It hurts! _The older twin's limbs were stiff and sore; the area of the ear that Francis had removed felt stretched, tender. "Nah," Matthew choked out and groaned in pain. Twisting around and managing to get up from his "deathbed" Matthew leaned against a wall for support. His bones ached from the weight they held on them. "O god . . ." Each word was like a stab of pain in Matthew's throat*

"I see you are up~" teased a Frenched voiced, "Welcome~ Open your eyes~ Little one~" Francis was happy and waltzed over to Matthew. He grabbed the younger's wrist and pulled him along, much to Matthew's dismay. "This is your new life~ Embrace it!" Matthew tried to pull away, but it was too much exertion. The pain that radiated from his sockets and muscles as the older vampire moved him around made Matthew screw his eyelids down tight. "Oh? Am I hurting you?" purred Francis, "I'm sorry mon cher. You are suffering from rigor mortis. Happens when you're limbs sit a while without moving. You stiffen up like a mummy~"

This was a whole new aspect of the older vampire that Matthew had seen and had never expect of the sadistic vampire. It was like the Francis had a soft side to his children, especially now in the baby step stage of life where said child needed a parental figure. "H-hurts." whispered Matthew. The pain was like something searing his vocal cords and throat muscles whenever he attempted to use either of them, like pouring a hot liquid continuously down his throat.

"Ah~ You are thirsting, mon enfant. It is most strongest when you just wake up from your mortal death like you have just now!" Francis' eyes sparked with something that resembled child happiness or a parent happy with something. The old vampire smiled, baring his fangs to the younger, and bit into his wrist savagely. After ensuring that the wounds would take some time to heal up did Francis let go of his wrist and offer it to Matthew. "You need to drink and my blood is the strongest out there. It will make your body hum in delight as my strength fills you up." He pushed his wrist to Matthew's parched lips.

Matthew jolted at the liquid touching his lips and grimaced. However, while grimacing some of the blood seeped in and touched his tongue. Something inside of Matthew snapped as his jaws latched onto the bloody wrist and the young one drank with greed. The hunger in Matthew's belly boiled with rage at first, but dwindled as Matthew continued to drink eagerly in big gulps. Francis was happy because the more blood that Matthew drank from him meant that Matthew would be more under his spell as a fledgling. After what seemed like eternity did Matthew pull away with lips full and rose in color, not from the blood that stained them on the outside, but as Francis' blood healed Matthew's weakened body.

"Look at how beautiful you are, mon ch-" Francis spoke as he felt something hit him, making him cutoff. He looked and saw that it was Matthew biting into his arm. "You must stop now." Francis instructed, but it did nothing to Matthew ravenously tearing into the older vampire with his teeth. The older vampire started to actually freak out and panic for once; Matthew just kept ripping away at tissues with his teeth and his hands. The younger knew that in order to escape he needed to destroy this vampire in a man's skin. "Stop!"

Purple tinted red eyes looked up at the vampire with anger and bit down harder before ripping away a limb. Blood splayed everywhere. The dungeon of Francis' villa was becoming decorated with it's master's own blood. The more blood that left Francis' body caused him to become weaker and weaker until he was paler than a ghost. Matthew only pulled away when all that was left of Francis was his core, everything else was ripped away. "You don't deserve to live anymore." Matthew went for the throat.

* * *

Emerald eyes snapped open when something inside of him felt like it snapped. "What?" Arthur jolted upright and gripped his chest, "How?"

Alfred moaned in a sleep stupor as he turned and looked at Arthur. "What, Artie?" The mortal hugged around Arthur's waist and waited for a response as he basked in the cool feeling of the vampire's skin.

"I think Francis is dead. It's gone," Arthur whispered, "The connection is gone, somehow."

A puff of smoke escaped peach stained lips. "Well, that puts a slight wrench in the plans. Now doesn't it wee brother." The same shade of emerald eyes locked with other; shaggy red hair fell slightly over the older brother's eyes. "'ello Art."

"Allistair."

* * *

So, for the next chapter or the chapter after, I haven't decided yet, I think I need to do a vote:

Matthew is found and is in deep sleep. When he wakes up he finds Alfred:

a) heavily pregnant

b) giving birth

c) holding a baby

Then for the mpreg, is Alfred:

a) having a baby

b) having twins

*genders and names


	12. Change'n Pace

Hey and thanks for reading! Sorry about the delay, but being a bio major and taking botany with zoology has gotten me busy studying for - on the same day - tests! The poll will be up for a about 2 more weeks, my guess-sta-mation on that. Un-beta and I don't own Hetalia. Until next time thanks and review please~

* * *

Sky blue eyes stared at the red-haired vampire. "Your brother," breathed Alfred. Said vampire hummed slightly before taking an immense intake of his smoking joint and releasing the evidence in a big cloud as he exhaled.

"Will you please stop that disgusting habit in my house, or above all my bedroom!" boomed Arthur, "It's a nasty habit and for it to be in my hom-"

"Is like waiting for a match to burn down a piece of paper," chided Alistair, "You gave me this lecture a few centuries ago because you have 'so' much important shite here. More like hoarder, you old goat."

The younger vampire just twitched before sitting up and grabbing a robe. As he slipped out of bed Arthur wrapped himself inside the robe and glared at his brother when done. "IF I am the old goat then what are you? You are an ancient blundering buffoon."

"What did you mean the connection was gone? Art, answers." Alistair watched his brother quietly. Emeralds watched as a matching set of emeralds looked at the ground and were covered by porcelain lids. "Arthur, come on. It's best to tell me before the other get here."

Arthur shrugged, something that Alfred thought was very childish of the the "English gentleman" to do. "I can not explain. It's just not there anymore, the constant humming of annoyance is gone." Arthur blinked and tried to find words to describe it. "It's hard to tell you, Alba." Younger emeralds gazed up into older with an emotion that wasn't seen often anymore: a piece of the child that Arthur used to be. That emotion made Alistair feel guilt down to his bones. "Gone is all I can say and it is good. No more bad luck in our family, no more unexpected tragedies, nothing. We are free, in a sense, now." Arthur looked at Alfred, who was looking at Alistair, and his mind quickly thought upon that "happy ending" that they could now have in their future. "Alba, could you leave? I would like to put on real clothing, not just talk to you in this robe."

"Yes, I'll be down in the kitchen," rumbled that Scottish accent as he stared at Arthur and Alfred. The Scotsman turned and in silence made his envy of the two known through the single tear that fell from his eye.

"Have I met him before?" asked Alfred. He looked at Arthur, who shook his head. "He seem familiar to me."

Arthur went to the closet and pulled out black slacks, a pastel green button-down, and cardigan. "We are brothers, love," reminded Arthur as he came back to the bed with his clothing, "DNA is similar between me and all my brothers, though Alba's and my appearance are the most drastic between the four of us." Arthur removed his robe and Alfred blushed red to the tips of his ears. The vampire chuckled and leaned close to Alfred's ear. "Like what you see?"

"Y-yeah," whispered Alfred. He reached out and caressed the vampire's face before trailing down with shy finger. There were bumps of scars here and there, along with lithe muscles under taunt skin. "Beautiful . . ." breathed Alfred. As Alfred explored Arthur's body against, re-mapping, he failed to notice his own body's reaction. When Arthur chuckled did Alfred look him in the eyes again. "What?"

Arthur licked his lips seductively. "Is that a rabbit in your pocket or are you just happy to see me, love?" Arthur reached under the sheets and gently grabbed Alfred's erect member, causing the younger to moan and buck lightly. "You enjoy my touch so much. Do you want me in you again? So soon?" The vampire flicked his clothes off the bed and slipped under the sheets. There he settled between Alfred's legs, a spot that seemed natural to house his lithe body. He kissed the tanned chest before focusing his attention on Alfred's right nipple; sucking gentle and carefully, a skill honed through centuries of practice, did he feel Alfred become undone. "Going to answer me love?"

"Yes," Alfred moaned as he hands seeked refuge in Arthur's pale locks, "I want to feel you."

Arthur released a happy moan as his own member sparked to life. "You sure? It is relatively soon after you first time." Alfred just stared at Arthur for more than five long minutes, "What?"

"I am a teenaged boy, which means my body is constantly wracked with hormones, and I just remembered that I have a life partner that never fails to bring pleasure to me," Alfred touched Arthur's cheek, "A partner who has waited for me for nearly a century and half. I want to love my partner and I want him to know that I love him. I want him constantly to the point that I didn't date during any point of my schooling because no one seemed right for me. Don't you get it, Arthur? You're the only one I want and I always want you. You are my drug." Alfred kissed Arthur and pushed hard to cut his lips on Arthur's teeth. Arthur drank the sanguine drops and moaned more.

"I always want you to, my love. Each second I am with you is like a moment in heaven," Arthur moaned as stroked himself to gather his pre-cum, "Any second without you is like the moments before death, slow and aching." Arthur pushed against Alfred's lips and hungered for more of his lover. He pushed his lips hard against Alfred's and sucked to ease out his lover's tongue. Eventually, he captured Alfred's tongue and as he sucked on the appendage the vampire pushed in one soaked digit into his lover.

"Arthur~" moaned Alfred as he arched, breaking their kiss. Arthur wiggled his finger more, testing to see where Alfred was. He smiled as Alfred was becoming undone by the foreplay and licked his lips when realized Alfred's body was all but sucking in his fingers. "I want you~"

The vampire kissed Alfred again before settling and grabbing his cock. "As I want you," whispered Arthur as he pushed the head in. It was tight from the lack of preparation, but you wouldn't know because Alfred just moaned and arched. "So good~" moaned Arthur. He pushed his forehead to Alfred's and settled on a slow rhythm. There would be times for rough fast sex later because now it was about loving and cherishing. "I hope this is real because you never cease to amaze me."

Alfred didn't feel the pain, he only felt pleasure. "Arthur," he clawed at the vampire's back as waves of pleasure hit him, "I want you deeper, I . . . I want your essence to make me whole. To make me yours~" Alfred arched up into Arthur to get him to go deeper. He moaned when Arthur picked up his pace a bit. Both moaned as the friction multiplied and the slapping of skin was heard. "Yes!" Alfred cried as he felt something electrically fly up and down his spine, "There!" Arthur nodded and aimed for that spot every thrust, with skill he hit it dead on. The moans that escaped Alfred's mouth made Arthur feel harder than he ever had in his life and when that spot was hit was when Arthur was rewarded with the tightening of Alfred's entrance. The vampire moaned when his cock was squeezed so snuggly.

Arthur kept inhaling deeply from the crook of Alfred's neck to remind him that this was real. All of it so far was real. This wasn't a dream that would end with him being along, this was real and it was that fact that Arthur began to shed tears of happiness. He had missed this so much: the love between them. "I love you, Alfred." Arthur pulled out and pushed back in hard against Alfred's prostate hard and grinded down on the bundle of nerves, "And you are mine." Arthur kissed Alfred's neck and then proceeded to suck.

The attention to his ass and neck was a lot for Alfred, but he held on and arched than he ever had in his life. The pleasure was like liquid fire rushing through his veins and the only water to put it out was the feeling of Arthur's skin. He loved this man. "Arthur, I want to be with you forever. Nothing will part us again," Alfred moaned as he clung to Arthur, he felt his orgasm rising. He felt Arthur's steel grip against his arms as he felt teeth sink into his neck. "AH!" Alfred moaned in a scream. White ribbons of sperm flew and splashed whatever surface it landed on white. Alfred shivered and tightened on Arthur's hardened cock that Arthur struggled on thrusting back it. It didn't matter because Arthur only had a few strokes left in him before he came deeply inside of Alfred. This was the best pleasure, feeding and cumming together.

He made sure not to feed to heavily, just a few sips. However, Arthur knew that Alfred's blood was addictive and stopping seemed to hurt him. His body craved Alfred's life, but he pulled away and licked his lips. "You taste as heavenly as ever," moaned Arthur as kissed Alfred and layed besides him, "You are my precious flower."

"That was good, beyond good," moaned Alfred as he sailed in the highs of nirvana. He curled into Arthur's chest and moaned as he felt Arthur's dick slip out of him. However, he didn't feel the rush of seamen flowing out him. "Odd," he mumbled.

"What is?" whispered Arthur.

Alfred shivered as he felt Arthur's cool hands rub against his back. "Nothing is coming out of me. Maybe it's stuck or just waiting to come out." Arthur nodded, not really picking up on anything because, he too, was in an orgasimic high and just wanted to be close to Alfred.

"Maybe the later, love," Arthur kissed Alfred's sweaty head and licked his lips, "I love you. Always will, but I have to go see my brother." Arthur sat up and groaned, as did Alfred. The vampire swung his legs over the bed, but was shocked up he felt warm arms wrap around his chest and pull him back down. "Alfred?"

"I want to cuddle first. When I fall asleep you can go see your brother." Alfred covered them with a blanket and put Arthur's hand back on his back to signify he want Arthur to keep rubbing. This earned a whole-hearted chuckle from the vampire, who complied to the request because he wanted to feel close to his beloved.

* * *

Looking down at his red stained hands made the new vampire shudder. "W-what did I just do?" he asked himself. Matthew was afraid of himself now because he didn't know what he could do with his new powers. He looked at the corpse that was left of his maker and licked his lips. The blood had tasted sour and wasn't filling, but it did sate the thirst that ran through his throat from before. "What do I do now?" He got up and looked at the door. "I can leave now."

God did Matthew want to leave, but he stayed frozen in place. "Monsters like me don't get a happy ever after." The new vampire sat down and curled on the floor. "Maybe I'll die here. Wither away like the monster in me deserves." He chuckled at that thought and hugged himself. His thoughts were against each other, though, because some wanted him to die. However, other thoughts wanted him to live so that he could find his brother and who that red eyed man - Gilbert - was. "I still wonder who you are . . . Gilbert. Maybe you were supposed to be my knight in shining armour. Eh, monsters don't get that happiness though." Closing his eyes, Matthew breathed out an apology.

_Sorry. I guess I failed you._

Matthew curled into himself and just kept thinking about what the what ifs. He allowed the memories to eat him up and make him relive his life from before. He fell into a deep sleep as Matthew Williams and "awoke" as Mattea Jones. Snow fell outside of her window as she waited in her rocking chair inside her small cottage in colonial Canada. "Gilbert . . ." she whispered as she waited for him to appear, "I'm waiting for you." She hummed as she looked at her knit work she was working on and smiled lightly. It was red, like Gilbert's eyes, and was taking the form of a small hat. "I have a surprise for you."

* * *

He heard it. It was barely a whisper, but did Gilbert hear his name being called. He looked around and blinked in a dazed-like way. "Who?" He questioned as he looked around. It was like he could smell the acidic smell of vampire's blood. He could feel the coolness of the dungeon stone against his skin. "Mattie?"

"Bruder?" Ludwig asked as he looked at his brother with concern, "Gilbert?" He shook his brother lightly.

Gilbert blinked and shook his head lightly before rubbing it. "What?" He looked with an expression of expectation, a happy one too, "Oh, Luddy." The albino seemed saddened that it was only his brother. Red-eyes looks around against to be sure and sighed.

"Are you hearing her again?" asked Ludwig as he sat by his brother. When he saw his brother nod he gripped his brother's arm reassuringly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know Lud. I don't, but she's sad. She's alone and scared. I can feel how scared she is. I can feel her desire to die. Lud, it scares me. I-I need to go to here now." Gilbert stood up and nodded, "Yes, I'm going to Franny's place now."

Ludwig stood and stopped his brother by holding onto his arm. "That is suicide. We don't know if this is a trick or not."

"I don't care, Ludwig, I need to find her," Gilbert seethed at his younger brother, "You'd do the same for Feli. Antonio for Lovi. Arthur for Alfred. Ivan for Yao. Berwald for Tino. I have to do this for my love. You, of all people, should know this!" Gilbert looked at his brother with something that the younger had never seen before: desperation. "Let me do this. Not for me, but for her." The older sibling waited a few seconds before feeling his brother's grip leave his arm.

"I'm going with you then, as your backup." Gilbert nodded and smiled in thanks. "We leave tonight. That sound okay?" Against, Gilbert nodded because he knew why his brother rather leave at night, the sun. The brother embraced for a few seconds and separated.

"I'll have you soon, my dearest." Gilbert walked to his room and pulled out a box from underneath his bed. He blew at the dust that had accumulated on it. As he opened it he pulled out the knife. He knew it was still as sharp as the day it went it, yet he pulled it out of it's sheath. The albino was met with his non-existing reflection in the silver blade. He then pulled out his standard handgun from the Second World War. "That Russian bastard better not see you one me or else we'll never hear the end of it from him," he joked to his old firearm from the last days of Prussia. He knew it worked as well as it did during his time as an S.S guard. "Together, my friends, we'll save my beloved."

_Soon Mattie. Soon._

There was a soft knock on Gilbert's door a few hours later. "It's getting close to twilight. Are you ready, bruder?" Ludwig was dressed in a tight black turtleneck and black military pants. Black leather gloves hugged against his pale skin, as did the standard issued WWII pistol that all S.S officers carried. Tucked in his midnight combat boots was his knife that he had earned when he was a foot soldier during during German Peasants' War.

"Ja," replied Gilbert as he rose from his bed. He, too, doned a form fitting black long-sleeved shirt that tucked into black military issued pants. However, his Luger pistol was tucked in it's holster that resided against his side and under his arm; his short sword from his pirate years was strapped against his right calf, while his old knife from his humans years was tucked against his lower back. "I am very ready. I want her." His brother nodded and they left quietly.

"Fuck living in Great Britain!" groaned Gilbert as he paced the empty car of the Eurostar, "Having to travel through human public transportation. This is totally un-awesome for us vampires! I mean this is laughing stock worthy if fucking Ivan or Andersen, hell Elizabeta saw us traveling like this."

"Better than being soaked from the near constant rainfall and being miserable in the cold if we were to have flown. And, I prefer it in Great Britain than Germany," Ludwig confessed.

Red- eyes widened in horror. "Excuse me?! But Great Britain is so lame compared to our homeland!Well yours, mine more awesome!"

"Ja and nein," responded Ludwig, "In Great Britain we are protected from threats because hunters and werewolves tend to leave Great Britain to us. In Germany it's like werewolf central and we are not guaranteed safety from the hunters. Some of the hunters would gladly kill you and I on the spot for just knowing we were fighting for our homeland during World War II or the blood that we shed during the 1800s. At least then they didn't make their way to the New World and we had a safezone to flee to. Then they came to the New World, but Arthur struck that deal with them about Great Britain being his and his to handle. So, it's nice to have sanctuary now."

Gilbert nodded, but was too eager in nearly jumping in eagerness as the train made it's way to actually land. "Thank Gott! We can move much faster on foot that this pathetic thing!" When the train stopped to unload and load new passengers did the brothers jump out and quickly ran at a speed that was invisible to others. "Follow me! I know where his place is." The younger did just that. The cool wind wisped against the vampire's skin and bit lightly at the strengthened flesh that was exposed. Soon the trees that the pair has sprinted through parted to reveal the hidden villa. It looked like something from a horror story because it was so unkempt: vines crawled over the majority the villa, as did moss. "Gott! He'd never let his place get so bad if he was all there like he was a few centuries ago!"

"If he was as weird about his house as he was his hair then I believe you." The younger quietly looked around and listened. He sniffed the air and frowned. "Smells like blood, old blood." The older sniffed and grimaced because vampire blood has a particular smell that makes it specifically like no other thing imaginable. "Hunters?"

Gilbert looked around and walked inside, following his nose. "Nein, most people don't know of this place. I bet that even with this place recorded the hunters have never touched it because of how secluded it is here. Not to mention as time went on Francis became more of myth than fact, well it seemed." Soon the older found the location of the pungent scent and froze. "No way!" He walked into the dungeon and looked at the remains of his former friend. There was blood everywhere, along with pieces of flesh. It was something that a brutal monster would do, hell it looked liked a werewolf mauled him. "What the hell?!"

"It looks like something or someone ripped him apart with his hands." Ludwig studied the remains and wonder. "There's a sweeter smell. Like maple syrup?"

"That's Mattie's blood," concluded Gilbert, "He turned her, I felt the bond snap. So do you think she could have done this? I mean newborns tend to be unpredictable and are acting upon the whim of their hunger." Ludwig looked around before he picked up Francis' head. "What are you doing, Lud?"

Steel blue eyes locked onto Gilbert's. "Arthur needs to see this." Gilbert nodded at the response and found a burlap sac. "Danke," spoke Ludwig as he put the head inside the bag, "We should go back. Report this so Arthur can find the newborn before much damage is done to innocent humans."

"Ja," Gilbert sighed. His heart hurt because it had wanted so badly to see his beloved. However, fate was against him this eve. "Ja, let's go." The sooner this got done meant the sooner that Gilbert would meet with his love again, "I just wonder what happened to her."

* * *

"Heracles!" boomed a voice, "Wake up!" The owner of the voice shook the sleeping Grecian harshly, "Come on! You lazy ass!"

Weary green eyes blinked and focused slowly. "Hmm?" Tanned lids blinked, "What is the matter?" The Grecian sat up slowly, feeling his back crack back into place, and he looked tiredly at the violet eyes. "What do you Roderich?" He stretched and stood to his height, standing a bit taller than the Austrian.

"You missed the meeting again, sleeping idiot," seethed Roderich, "I don't want to keep getting in trouble for covering your ass anymore." Violet eyes stared up at tired evergreen eyes. The Austrian huffed and rubbed his temples. "Heracles you are here for a reason becau-"

"Because my family was killed by vampires and I was raised alongside Abel and Anri? I know this Roderich, but I don't care about killing vampires like my adoptive siblings do." Heracles looked at the Roderich and saw the doubt, "I am being serious because if you keep hating something that wasn't in your control then, you are are wasting you life. It's called forgiveness. Wasn't it you who taught me that lesson?"

The Austrian sighed and rubbed the back of his head lightly. He thought quietly about what to say next and realized that it was true. "I guess you are right, but you know that it is forbidden to speak anything good about the vampires. The Van de Bergs hate them for some reason that I do not know of."

"What did I miss in the meeting?"

"Francis Bonnefoy is dead," Roderich spoke, "Murdered in his own home and by, to what we assume, his creation. The boy is a teenager and is suffering from the change. He is unresponsive for now, in a deep sleep." The Austrian mumbled a bit as he thoughts ran amok.

Heracles looked at Roderich and seemed to know what was flowing through the man's head. "Do you think that Elizabeta would know what has happened?"

"No, I don't. I am surprised you remember her because you were young when you meet her."

"Of course I remember her. She is beautiful," Heracles began to recite her appearance by his child memory, "Her long wavy, brown hair that graced down to her lower back. She had eyes that burned of liquid green, they were so alive for someone that has been dead for so long. Her skin was faintly kissed by the sun, just barely. You are madly in love with her too."

Roderich blushed at the statement and touched his neck softly. "I am that. She is her own species of vampire and if the others could see her for who she is then they wouldn't hunt anymore. Elizabeta has spent a large portion of her life protecting humans and helping them. She's donated large sums of money to help whoever and whatever she can," Roderich bit his lip a bit, "The only thing I asked of her was for her to take me with her and she refused. She didn't want to taint me and only took a little of my blood. Then, she left. I haven't seen her since." That saddened the vampire hunter, well librarian now. He loved her, but she couldn't hurt the one that she loved. "I guess it is for the best. Now I'm the damned librarian and information specialist."

"I hope that you find her again. Someday." Heracles wondered about his own future. He was a twenty-five year old and has been single for as long as he remembered. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to find someone because he knew that his significant other wouldn't like being pulled into a hunter's life. It wasn't fair and he knew it. "Someday," repeated Heracles as he kept wondering.

"Ja, someday," cheered Roderich, "But for today you have an assignment. Abel wants you, myself, and Isabella to go to visit Arthur Kirkland about the death of Francis, being Francis' only living and awake member."

Heracles nodded. "When do we leave then? It take time to get there and I don't want a new recruit, Isabella, to be on edge when we go there. The safe zone and all." Heracles started walking to the door.

"Abel wants us there by the end of the week."

The Greek nodded and looked outside. "That will be fine then. Thank you Rody."

_Maybe I'll see that said Asian man again. He seemed so interesting then._

* * *

Kiku sat and looked outside the window quietly. It was another day. A day to be alone and feel lost. Out of all the vampires that lived here, a grand total of about twenty, he was the only one that never really assimilated well into the new lifestyle forced upon him. Kiku clenched his fists into his yukata as he thought about his life. Every single detail was hitting him and it hurt him. The nearly one hundred and fifty year old was suffering and his maker didn't understand, yet other vampires in the house saw the Japanese man's suffering. However, the only one that comforted him was his maker's mate, Ivan.

It was odd that out of all the vampire's in the house that Ivan Braginski would help the suffering vampire. Ivan would bring the younger vampire blood bags and offer him help whenever he needed it, or if he could help the younger. The Russian had a lot of experience and offering whatever he could to the ailing vampire meant something because Ivan knew he needed to, somewhat, atone for his misuse of powers against his poor fledging, Gilbert. "You seem hurting today," spoke Ivan as he sat across Kiku, "What is on your mind? I promise to-"

"Not tell Yao. You always promise and always keep your promise to me, for which I thank you Ivan-sama." Kiku just kept looking outside the window and watched for the signs of life that lay outside in the sunlit world. "I am always hurting, Ivan-sam-"

"Please do not call me by your honorifics. I do not deserve them, nor should I be given an honorific higher than the Kirkland brothers," interrupted Ivan, "I am here to listen to you, please talk to me. It hurts Yao to see you like this."

Kiku frowned at the name of his maker and clenched his yukata harder. "Does it ever occur to him that I'm like this because of him? I hurt because of what he did? Or does he not see it?" the younger vampire relaxed a bit and bit his lips as he remembered more bits about his life. He rubbed his temple and sighed. Ivan touched Kiku's shoulder in a sign to comfort. "I'm so tired of this. Tired of being alive and my family dead. Tired of being alone because no one understands me or what I'm going through!"

"Kiku you're not the only one that is single, nor the only one here that was turned against their will," reminded Ivan, "You should listen to Arthur's words, he has great advice and he is an example. Arthur was turned into a vampire and forced to live for centuries alone, as in close to millennium alone, until he found his soulmate. Since he found Alfred he has been like a new person, regardless of Alfred's untimely deaths. You just need to find your soulmate and things will change."

"It's been so long and the world has moved on without me," started Kiku, "I-I don't think I could find my soulmate and if I did I wouldn't want to start anything because this life isn't worth it. I couldn't change my soulmate into this darkness, nor could I live on for long once he or she was gone." Kiku shook his head and bowed his head so Ivan couldn't see his facial expression.

Ivan stood up and walked to lean against the wall by the window. He thought carefully for a few minutes and closed his eyes. "Take it from me, Kiku, I have lived a long time without being with anyone close. I only had my sisters, but we departed from each other to search the world and become something by ourselves. I was only a few centuries old at the time, but my one sister was murdered by Francis. It hurt to believe that Yekaterina was dead, I miss her still because she was like my mother. She raised me and Natalia, my younger sister, when our parents passed away." Ivan breathed a bit and licked his lips. He leaned more against the wall and looked outside. "Out of rage I turned someone, Gilbert. I was low and I abandoned him, a new vampire. I am a disgrace for that, but he turned out better without me. After that I moved around and made my way to China, which at the time was a major desire of all western nations. I didn't think about what had happened in the past, after Kat had been murdered, because I was hollow on the inside. However, it changed because I met Yao in China and it was like life was breathed back into me. I was happy again, I could feel things. I guess I am saying that the moral of this story is that happiness will find you when you are at a low in your life." The Russian turned around and looked at Kiku, "Do you understand now?"

"How can you push yourself to live so long? I'm no where near your or Arthur's age when you found your mates and I can't," Kiku clenched his heart and bit his lip, "It just seems that it is impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, Kiku, you just have to be patient," responded Ivan as he walked towards the door, "As a vampire that is our first lesson. Patience." He left quietly and shut the door as his large body left.

Kiku looked up and out the window. "Patience only goes so far. I hope mine can last." His dazed brown eyes watched a bird nestle with it's mate, "I only wish." He missed his wife, despite the arranged marriage and his like for his own gender. Kiku did love her and his children, three boys and girl. The young vampire was madly in love his baby girl, she had Kiku wrapped around her finger from the moment she was born. It hurt to think that he never was able to say goodbye to his family, but especially his sweet daughter Emiko. There was that one time that he was able to see her from a distance and he saw his grandchildren. He was happy for her. Kiku closed his eyes and daydreamed about better times in his life.

* * *

That it's all folks, for now at least. Trying to introduce more characters and their backgrounds, as well as the other supernaturals and hunters into the picture. I'm trying to plan something big with it all - I hope at least. Thanks for reading and review please~


End file.
